Escaping Darkness
by forevrfallenfromglory
Summary: What if you caught your enemy attempting suicide? Would you stop him? Two broken young men who have always hated each other find that the only one who can truly understand them...is each other. Follow Draco and Harry as their friendship and relationship grows, despite the dangers and obstacles presented them by the Dark lord and his forces. Canon up to HBP.
1. Chapter 1: The Hurting

**A/N: **Alright, so this is my first multi-chaptered Harry Potter fanfic. Depending on how things go, I may or may not continue it. Should I? You tell me, via reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor am I making a profit out of this piece. This is merely to provide myself something to do, and give you enjoyment. As much as I wish these beautiful characters were mine, they belong to Rowling. The plot is mine though.

**Warnings:** This will lead to a male/male relationship, but I rate it PG13, because nothing really happens. Anyways, if you do not like slash, do not bother reading. Also, implied rape of a minor, child abuse, and suicidal/dark tendencies. It gets lighter, promise. And now, enjoy the first chapter of Escaping Darkness.

* * *

_Is it an horrific dream?_

_Am I sinking fast?_

_Could a person be so mean_

_As to laugh and laugh?_

_On my own._

_Could you ease my load?_

_Could you see my Pain?_

_Could you please explain_

_The Hurting?_

_Could you understand a child_

_When he cries in Pain?_

_Could you give him all he needs?_

_Or do you feel the same?_

_All along_

_You've been told you're wrong,_

_When you felt it right,_

_And you're left to fight_

_The Hurting._

_Get in line with the things you know._

_Feel the Pain._

_Feel the sorrow._

_Touch the hurt and don't let go._

_Get in line with the things you know._

_Learn to cry,_

_Like a baby,_

_Then the hurting won't come back._

_~The Hurting by Tears for Fears_

The room was devoid of comfort, of anything normally found in a bedroom. The only thing that hinted at the room's purpose was the tiny bed in the corner. Dirty sheets, torn and ragged, covered the flimsy mattress, and the wooden frame was not much better. What little light there was filtering through the thick layer of dirt covering the window revealed a huddled shape, pressed into the farthest corner of the bed.

The young boy sat there, curled up in a fetal position, his hands clenched into tiny fists. His skinny five year-old body shook, from cold, from pain, and from the sobs that wracked his entire person. The trembling grew even worse, as the boy's ears registered a sound he had learned to fear.

Footsteps.

Footsteps on the stairway.

Footsteps stopping in front of his door.

The creaking of the door was ominously loud in the bare room, and the boy let out a whimper. The light spilling into the room from the doorway not only enhanced the bruises and cuts on the child's face and arms, but also the shape of a large, hulking man. Vernon Dursley leered at his nephew, his eyes raking over the boy's body.

"Get up, boy," he growled. His nephew shuddered and shook his head.

"No, please...not tonight, Uncle. Please..."

Vernon ignored the sobbing pleas, crossing the room in a few strides. He grabbed a fistful of the boy's messy black hair, and yanked. As the boy whimpered again in pain, Vernon shoved his face into his. "You will do what I tell you to, when I tell you too," he snarled, before shoving the boy back.

Harry fought to keep the bile from rising in his throat, as his uncle loomed over him.

Vernon began to undo his belt, loving the way his nephew squirmed away from him. "Petunia and Dudley went out to the movies tonight," he explained with a harsh laugh. "You and I are gonna have some fun, boy."

Harry's eyes grew wider, and he shook his head frantically. "No, please! Please, Uncle! I'll be a good boy...I'll be a good boy...just don't do...don't do _that_..." His frightened sobs became screams, rising in pitch, as the older man drew closer.

Harry's screams faded, however, as his once-brilliant green eyes dulled, and he retreated within himself...deep within his mind...where no one could touch him. No one could hurt him.

All the while, his broken and abused body was used by Vernon, who left him once he had gotten what he had wanted.

•••

"I'm sorry, Father." The small blonde boy stared down at his feet, his pale skin even whiter under the glare of his father. Lucius Malfoy sneered at his son.

"All I asked was one simple thing, yet you couldn't even do that...you're a failure, you are. If only your mother could have borne me another son...one who is less of a disappointment."

Draco's silvery grey eyes were a mixture of fear and hurt, the odd misery swirling in his gaze. "I won't let you down again," he promised, his small voice pleading. "I'll be a good boy. Promise."

Suddenly, a loud _smack_ echoed through the office. The clean, pristine office that looked like it had never been used.

The young boy fell to the ground, holding his cheek in fearful pain. The elder Malfoy towered over his son, his face twisted in rage. "You've said that every single time. And every single time, you fail. It's high time I taught you a lesson. A _real_ lesson."

Draco screamed in terror, as his father leveled his wand at the boy. "I don't want to hear your screams," Lucius snarled. "A Malfoy hides their pain. And hides it well."

The boy clamped his mouth shut, but it promptly opened again in a silent wail, as the Cruciatus Curse was flung at him. Malfoy Sr. laughed coldly, as his son writhed in pain, for all of three minutes, until he ended the spell. With hardly a moment to let the boy breathe, another spell was flung at him.

Draco bit his lip, the blood staining his innocent, finely shaped lips, trying to keep from screaming again, as fire shot through him. Red marks, etched into long furrows in his skin, began to appear through his clothing. Blood pooled around him, as the slash wounds began to deepen and widen.

Finally, the pain became too much, and he was forced to let out a small whimper. This only angered his father further, and Lucius kicked out, catching Draco's ribs.

There was a sharp crack, and Draco curled in on himself, his tiny six year-old body shuddering with the impact. The beating continued, accompanied by Dark spells that brought terrible pain upon the boy. It continued far into the night, when Lucius Malfoy finally stopped the torture.

"We'll see how long it takes to get some sense into you, boy," he spat, aiming one final kick at the terrified and injured boy. With that, he walked off, leaving the boy to heal his own wounds as best as he could with a wand that wasn't his, a wand he didn't even know how to use.

•••

_10 years later..._

"Harry? Harry, are you listening to me?"

The voice broke through his thoughts. Harry looked up to see the concerned face of Hermione Granger. The young witch huffed with annoyance, more concerned than angry. Harry sighed, and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Hermione shot him a disapproving look. "I asked you why you haven't eaten anything."

Harry glanced down at his plate. "I have," he said defensively.

"All of two bites!" His friend huffed again, her brow furrowed. "What is it this time?"

Harry shrugged half-heartedly, shooting a glance towards the redheaded gulper next to him. Said gulper, one Ronald Weasley, was, unsurprisingly, gulping down the food as though there would be no more food for a month. As usual. Ron looked up, and caught Harry's look.

"Why does there have to be something wrong? Maybe he's not hungry, right mate?"

Harry shot his friend a grateful look, then turned back to Hermione. Her eyes narrowed, but she dropped the subject, in favor of lecturing the two of them on the upcoming Transfiguration test. According to McGonagall, it would prove vital in maintaining their current grades.

Harry tuned out, opting to simply observe the Great Hall, his thoughts wandering. _It would hurt them,_ he thought sadly, _if they only knew. It's not them...but me. They should not have to put up with the pain..._

Suddenly, he stood, and pushed his plate away. "I'm not hungry, like Ron said," he said in explanation to Hermione's look. "I'll meet you guys in Potions later. Just need some time to think." Without giving his friends a chance to say anything, Harry had disappeared from the table, his unruly black mop making its way towards the doors.

•••

Draco laughed at their jokes. He smirked when they made fun of Potter. He smiled when Pansy laid a gentle hand upon his arm.

But none of it meant anything anymore.

It was all a front, so that they wouldn't know. They _couldn't_ know his weakness. The Slytherins couldn't find about about his struggle, until it was too late.

So until then, the Slytherin Ice Prince would continue his charade, keeping up the façade that was necessary.

He continued poking at his food, not really eating it. Whenever he did take a bite, for show of course, he tasted nothing. Just like their words really didn't reach him.

When had it all changed? Why did he no longer feel anything? He felt nothing, except for that blessed relief he sought at times, within the cold, sharp edge, tugging at the velvety smoothness of his skin, within the sight of red weeping from his wounds, within the aloneness that was his sanctuary.

Draco sighed, and stood. Pansy looked up at him, her face smiling up at him. He forced himself to smile back at her. "I'll be back. Need to use the loo," he said in explanation, before hurrying off.

Soon.

Within minutes, he could gain that small measure of comfort.

Soon.

•••

He clutched the vial hidden in his robes as if it were a lifeline in the storm that surrounded him. In a way, it was.

_Soon,_ he told himself.

He made his way to the abandoned girls' bathroom. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Harry pushed open the door, glancing around to make sure no one else was around, before disappearing inside.

Myrtle appeared almost instantly. "Hello, Harry," she said with a cheeky grin. "Decided to come visit, have you?"

Harry forced a grin. "Yes, Myrtle. I've come for a long visit today." Myrtle blushed - if it was possible for a ghost to blush - and she giggled, a high-pitched, annoying sound that almost made Harry turn back. But he didn't. He was done running from everything, and running from Myrtle's giggle was not going to be added to that list.

He was done.

Harry smiled again, and pulled out the potion. He uncorked it, and raised it in salute to Myrtle, who looked at it, her dead eyes brightening with understanding. "You can share my u-bend," she said shyly. Harry shrugged, bringing the potion to his lips.

Suddenly, he remembered something, and pulled a note out of his robes, crumpling it in his hand. _Goodbye, Ron, Hermione. I'm sorry,_ he thought, before downing the potion.

Once the flask was empty, he waited. How long would it take?

The creaking of the bathroom door startled him, and he turned to see Draco Malfoy entering the bathroom. The blonde looked up, surprised to see another in the bathroom. Surprised to see Harry. His face contorted in disdain.

"What are you doing here, Potter? Having a little fun with Myrtle here?" Draco smirked. His smirk gave way to confusion, as Potter gave him a small smile.

"You could say that," Harry said, his words beginning to slur. "Just a little fun...only a little fun...I'm tired now...I'd like to sleep...don' wan' no more trouble...don' wan' no mo'..." His eyelids drooped as a funny feeling came over him. His limbs felt like lead, and he just wanted to sleep. Just a nap...just a nap...

"Potter?" Draco snapped suspiciously, eyeing the boy, who was wavering on his feet. When Potter began rambling, his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, Harry pitched forward without warning, and Draco yelled in surprise, "What the- Potter!"

The blonde managed to catch the other before he struck the floor, setting him down almost gently. Draco looked up at Myrtle. "What's going on?"

"Drank something, he did...said he'd like to join me in my u-bend." Myrtle laughed chillingly, happy at the prospect of finally having someone share the bathroom with her. Draco's eyes widened, and he looked down at Potter, who now began to thrash wildly, his skin turning pale.

He dropped down to the boy's side, now thoroughly frightened and confused. Potter was dying in front of him, and he had no idea why. He noticed the empty vial nearby, and the crumpled note in Potter's fist, which he pulled away from the grasping fingers. As Potter's actions became even more erratic, as did his breathing, Draco became frantic.

He stood with jerky movements, and began sprinting, out the door, down the halls, to the Potions classroom. He burst through the door, not bothering to knock. He realized dazedly that class must have just started, because students were still quieting down. The room fell dead silent at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing there, pale as death, shaking violently.

"I assume you have a good reason for being late and interrupting my class, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus glared at his godson, arms crossed.

Draco didn't bother explaining. "Potter," he gasped. "Bathroom...choking...he's convulsing...I can't figure out what's wrong!"

Severus eyed him for a moment, then his brain registered the frantic movements of the younger Malfoy.

"Show me," he commanded. Draco wasted no time in rushing back out the door, barely hearing Severus', "Granger! You're in charge!"

The two Slytherins raced down the hallways, ignoring the stares of students late to class. Finally, just as Draco was explaining, "It's some kind of potion," they reached the bathroom. Draco sprinted through the door, halting as he entered.

Potter lay deathly still in the eerily quiet bathroom. Severus muttered something, and approached with quick steps. The potions master dropped to his knees, and began to wave his wand over the boy, murmuring something under his breath. His eyes darkened as he discovered the source of the problem. Without hesitation, he began to chant a spell, and a green glow began to surrounded Potter. A few moments passed, then the glow turned white, eliciting a sigh of relief from Severus.

He looked up at Draco, who looked ready to pass out at the sight of the still body, and he said soothingly, "Relax. I think Mr. Potter will be quite alright...with a trip to the infirmary of course. You saved his life, Draco. Ten points to Slytherin for your quick thinking."

Draco just sat there for a moment, his eyes fixed on Potter. The boy's skin was tinted blue, and was only just beginning to return to a pasty white. Severus stood, and waved his wand towards Potter, levitating him. The man gave Draco a rare sympathetic look. "It's a strange sight, to see someone dying in front of you, and you know you can do nothing," he said in a low voice. "Not sure why there were those toxins in his body, but we'll get to the bottom of this." He kept his private thoughts to himself - oh yes, he had a pretty good idea, judging by the potency of the potion - but it would not do to let anyone else besides Madame Pomfrey know.

With a final soothing look to the shell-shocked Draco, Snape left the bathroom, the unconscious Potter floating in front of him.

Draco watched them go, then turned to the paper in his hand, ignoring Myrtle's complaints about not having anyone to share her u-bend with. Instead, his mind whirled, as he gripped the letter with whitened fingers.

_I can't take it anymore..._

_I'm tired of the pain, the guilt, the lies..._

_I'm tired of being the Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived-But-Didn't-Want-To. I'm tired of being the only one who can defeat Voldemort, of being the sacrificial lamb._

_Call me selfish, but I just want to be Harry... just once, I want to be myself, without having to feel guilty about so-and-so's family dying, or being tortured. I want to be myself, without the front I must keep up. I want to have friendship, and hatred, just like any other sixth year. _

_But I've never had that, and I never will._

_None of it was real..._

_It wasn't me._

_I know it's selfish. I know that I shouldn't voice my opinions, when there are people out there, dying so that I can have another go at the monster. But I don't care anymore._

_All I wanted was to be Harry. But I couldn't. My life would never be normal, not even if I did defeat the snake. I couldn't bear that knowledge._

_So I say goodbye._

_Goodbye to friends. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville...and all those others._

_Goodbye to family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Dumbledore..._

_Even goodbye to enemies. Malfoy, Snape, the other Slytherins...Wish our enmity had been real. It would have been interesting._

_Goodbye to life._

_H__arry __P__otter ~ the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Died-Just-Like-Any-Other-Human-Being_


	2. Chapter 2: Unwilling Life

**A/N: **See chapter 1 for disclaimer, and warnings. Also, I plan on updating this story at least once a week, if not more. Sometimes, however, real life will take me away, and I won't be able to post. So please be patient with me. Enjoy!

* * *

_"Mother my friends are no longer my friends_

_And the games we once played have no meaning_

_I've gone serious and shy and they can't figure why_

_So they've left me to my own daydreaming."_

_- Suzanne Vega_

The world was nothing but a blur. A blur with other strange blurs that bent over him, bewildering him with the babbling noises that were quickly beginning to make sense.

"Harry? Oh, Harry! Madame Pomfrey, he's waking up!"

Harry blinked, but the blur didn't go away. "Glasses," he croaked, his throat dry. His mind was fuzzy, and he couldn't figure out where he was. Did the potion not work? Why was he not dead?

Someone pressed the familiar frames of his glasses into his open hand, and Harry slowly slid them on, the world coming into focus. He was in the infirmary, with Ron and Hermione standing by his bedside, their faces pinched with worry. The Mediwitch bustled in, her stern face registering relief.

"Alright, you two must leave. You may return later this afternoon. I daresay Mr. Potter will be out of here in no time," she said firmly, shooing a reluctant Hermione and Ron out of the room, both of whom looked like they were bursting with questions. Harry could hear them now.

_What happened?_

_Did someone try to poison you? I'll bet it was Malfoy..._ That would be Ron.

_Why did you suddenly collapse? Why did Malfoy get help from Snape? _Typical Hermione...analyzing the actions of others. And he couldn't tell them the reason why. After all, they'd nearly hit the roof when he'd shown them the scars on his arms, the scars now hidden by an elaborate glamour.

_You didn't try to hurt yourself again, did you, Harry?_

They hadn't understood his pain, when he'd shared one of his darkest secrets with them. They hadn't understood his need to cut himself, his need to feel pain, in order to block the pain of life. He didn't trust them with this secret this time. If he'd had that note he written them, he'd have burned it by now, not wanting them to see it, considering he was still alive, and still prone to their disapproving words. But the note was gone, to his dismay. Who had it? Or was it still in the bathroom? He hoped so.

And there was still the matter of Ron and Hermione waiting to be allowed to speak with him.

He really didn't feel like explaining himself to them. He didn't feel like telling them that he still didn't want to live. That he hated his failure at not even being able to die properly. At least right now, he could stay in the relative safety of the infirmary. Although, he realized, glancing up at Madame Pomfrey, he now had one very concerned nurse poking and prodding him, with questions, and with her wand.

"Mr. Potter. Care to explain why you took a rather large dose of Sleeping Potion?" she asked, her lips pursed with disapproval. This woman would not be taking any lies from him.

Harry groaned. Why did nothing ever go right for him? "I was tired and wanted to take a nap?" he tried weakly. Pomfrey glared him down.

"In the middle of the girls' bathroom?"

Yeah, it sounded silly, even to him. "I…I…"

"Spit it out, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed, preparing for a barrage of questions and disapproval. "You can't tell them," he pleaded. "They can't know, unless I tell them…"

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "You can trust me to keep your secret," she promised.

"I'm tired of always being the hero," Harry whispered, looking down at his clasped hands, feeling a burn in his eyes. No, he would not cry in front of the nurse. Too many years of experience at hiding one's emotions came in handy. "I didn't want to be the Golden Boy anymore…I just wanted to be Harry. But no one would let me. So I took the only way out. Or tried to."

Madame Pomfrey didn't seem shocked by his admission of what he'd tried to do. But she did seem rather surprised by his feelings of always being the hero. "Oh, Harry," she murmured soothingly. "It must be difficult, with everyone placing their hopes on you…but you must understand, there's no one better! You can help save lives!"

_That's what I was afraid of,_ Harry thought bitterly. He didn't want to be the only one who could defeat Voldemort. He didn't want to be responsible if lives were lost, because he didn't move fast enough. With another sigh, he turned his head away from the Mediwitch.

Madame Pomfrey's sharp eyes took in the boy in front of her. He was quiet, quieter than was usual for the fiery Gryffindor. And there was a sorrow and bitterness about him. She clucked her tongue, and said, "You'll be staying here for a few days, to make sure the toxins are out of your body. Thank Merlin, that Snape reached you when he did, or else we would have lost a very important young man."

She gave Harry what was supposed to be a comforting smile. "And you really should thank Mr. Malfoy as well, for helping save your life. Death is permanent, Harry. It shouldn't be used as a way to escape. You could always talk to someone."

_What? Malfoy turned me in?_ Anger pulsed through Harry. _He had no right! I don't want to talk to anyone…they'd never understand me…Why did he have to get help? He could have just let me die…why _didn't _he let me die?_

An interesting question indeed. Harry glanced up at Pomfrey suspiciously, as she continued to speak. "Mr. Malfoy has shown a bit of concern with your recovery. He has been waiting outside for you to wake up. I will allow you two a half an hour or so to talk, then I will return with a dreamless sleep potion. Heaven knows you need the rest…"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the woman had already left to get Malfoy. He cursed under his breath; Malfoy was the last person he wanted to see.

•••

Questions had been burning in his mind for the past two days. Potter still had not woken up, though Pomfrey had promised that was normal. And the letter…Draco glanced down at the paper in his hand, its edges now torn and wrinkled from the constant reading, crumpling, unfolding, and re-reading cycle he had going. He shoved it into his robes once more.

_Why did Potter try to kill himself?_

That question played over and over in his head, as he walked down the infirmary for the umpteenth time in the past two days. He passed the Weasel and Mudblood on his way down, barely giving them a second glance, not noticing the odd looks they shot each other. It was certainly unusual for Draco to pass them without a barb of some sort.

And while the news that Potter had tried to kill himself hadn't been shared with anyone yet, the news that Potter had collapsed and nearly died had. As did the news that Draco had gotten Professor Snape to help Harry Potter.

A Slytherin, saving a Gryffindor's life. And the two biggest enemies at that.

Things were definitely strange at Hogwarts.

Draco had just entered the infirmary – again – when Madame Pomfrey came bustling towards him. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy," she greeted. "In answer to your unspoken question, yes, Mr. Potter is awake. And yes, you may see him. I must warn you, do not say anything that will stress him out unnecessarily. He is still a bit weak. Come this way."

Draco blinked at the rush of words. Potter was awake? At long last, his questions could be answered. Well, hopefully, if Potter were in a good mood, and provided he didn't get distracted. Although he doubted Potter would be happy to see him…

•••

"You ruined my death."

Sure enough, Potter was unhappy to see him. Those were the first words Draco heard as Madame Pomfrey left. He arched a thin eyebrow at the boy in the bed, his silver grey eyes meeting brilliant emerald ones. Said green eyes bored into Draco, and if looks could kill, Draco was sure he'd be dead on the spot.

"What, no thank you?" he asked sarcastically, transfiguring an empty water glass into a chair, which he sat in, far enough away from Potter, should the other charge him. The way things were going, it looked like his questions would have to wait for another day.

"What is there to thank you for? Bringing me back to hell?"

Draco snorted. "You don't know the meaning of hell," he said bitingly.

"And you do?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Draco and Harry glared at each other for a moment, before Harry said softly, "Why did you get help?"

The unexpected question startled Draco for a moment, and he hesitated. "I don't know," he said at last, shrugging. "I couldn't just watch you die in front of me…"

"Why not? I'm your biggest enemy."

Draco huffed. "I'm not some bloodthirsty Death Eater that enjoys watching his enemies die in front of him, Potter. Contrary to popular belief, I have a heart. And I wasn't going to just let you die like that."

Harry stared at him for a long time. Draco Malfoy, actually caring whether or not Harry Potter died? "You should have," he grumbled bitterly.

"Why?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Draco pulled the letter from his robes. "I think I may know the answer to that already," he said in a quiet voice.

Harry accepted the letter that Malfoy handed to him, the utter bizarreness of the scene – him and Malfoy actually having a decent conversation, without hexes or punches flying – being overridden by his curiosity. He visibly blanched, when he saw the first few words. In his handwriting.

His head snapped up, and his eyes burned furiously into the blonde. "How dare you?" he hissed. "How dare you read what was meant for others' eyes?"

Draco snarled back, "If I read the letter correctly, my name was included in that letter. So in all due respect, Potter, I too have the right to read said letter."

That startled Potter enough, enough to make him fall silent for a moment. Draco watched him with wary eyes, as Potter glanced down at the letter in his hand.

"I disgust you, don't I?"

"What?" Draco eyed the Gryffindor oddly.

"I disgust you. Killing myself, to escape my problems. You think I'm nothing but a selfish Gryffindor."

"I've always thought of you as a selfish Gryffindor." The words were spoken without the usual malice, and Harry looked up at Malfoy. He shrugged, as he continued speaking. "I agree that there might have been a better way for you to escape your problems. We can't all kill ourselves, when life bites us in the arse. But no, you don't disgust me. No more than you usually do."

A small smirk played on his lips. "I can relate, Potter. Feeling like that is nothing to be ashamed about. Just keep it to yourself, though, instead of trying to get a bunch of attention. Believe me, this is the wrong sort of attention.

Harry couldn't believe it. The one person he expected to taunt him about his weakness, and hold it as blackmail over his head, was the _understanding_ one? And was actually admitting to feeling that weakness at times too? This was a side of Malfoy Harry had never seen, one he was unsure how to deal with. So he dealt with the Malfoy he normally knew.

"What do you want?"

Draco frowned. "What do you mean, Potter?"

"What do you want from me, in exchange for you not sharing this with every student in Hogwarts?" Potter crossed his arms, his chin lifted with that typical Gryffindor defiance.

"I wouldn't spread this, Potter," Draco said softly. "I know what it's like to want to hide this from everybody. I'm not going to go and spread your little secret around. I wouldn't want that happening to me."

Potter's mouth opened slightly, and he seemed to be struggling for words. Draco chuckled. "You look like a fish out of water," he laughed.

Okay. Now this was getting rather eerie. Malfoy was laughing, like Harry had said something funny. But it wasn't a mean laugh. Rather the laughter that accompanied friendship. Harry shut his mouth, pressing his lips together in a pout. "Oh shut up," he grumbled.

Draco laughed even harder. "Yep, there it is. The infamous pout," he sniggered. Potter glared at him for a moment, similar to the blonde's usual glare, then his face broke into a hesitant smile, which then moved into a small chuckle.

Soon, both boys were laughing at each other. "You know me rather well, Malfoy," Harry said, once they had calmed somewhat. Malfoy shrugged.

"And you know me well too, Potter. Imitating my glare…very impressive, though you need some work on that."

Harry shrugged too. "But not too well. We don't know each other, beyond observable things."

Draco thought for a moment. "No, we don't," he said in a solemn voice. His face brightened, as a thought came to him. "Potter, you said you wished that we'd had the chance to be real enemies, that all of that was an act. If that's so, then I'd rather we be friends, then enemies. I'd hate to be your real enemy. You really know how to strike fear in a person's heart." He smirked at the Gryffindor, who protested the sarcasm.

"Fine. We can try to be friends. I can't promise I won't hex your ears off, though," Harry threatened jokingly. Malfoy grinned, as Harry stuck out a hand. "Truce?"

"Truce." Draco shook Potter's hand. "Seeing as we are friends now, and honor-bound to keep each other's dirty little secret, I will consent to your calling me by my given name, Draco."

"Only if you call me Harry."

"Deal then, Harry."

"Draco."


	3. Chapter 3: Hope Despite Adversity

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Escaping Darkness. It's still off to a slow start, but I promise, it gets better! Keep reviewing, and I just might throw a curveball or two as well! Okay, disclaimer and warnings are in chapter 1. You know the drill. Don't forget to review!

* * *

_I heard music lighting up my darkness_

_I felt the phrase melt away my sadness_

_A melody as potent as wine_

_I let it sweep me out of my depression_

_I let it point me in a new direction_

_Breathing hope on this life of mine._

_Now who could fail_

_To let it touch the honesty within them_

_And who could help_

_But be comforted inside_

_It took a harmony to heal the bad times_

_It took a rhythm to release the sunshine_

_Even then, it took me so long_

_To break the silence I'd resigned my life to_

_To break down barriers I'd shut my eyes to_

_Releasing me from all that was wrong._

_Now I don't try_

_To understand the way it moves my spirit_

_That is why_

_S'pose I'll never know_

_How a subtle change of key_

_Can do these things to me_

_And make me feel, like I feel._

_I heard music lighting up my darkness_

_Felt the phrase melt away my sadness_

_A melody as potent as wine_

_I let it sweep me out of my depression_

_I let it point me in a new direction_

_Breathing hope on this life of mine._

_Breathing Hope by Eleanor Mcevoy_

"So who do you think wants you dead?"

It was the day after Harry had been released from the infirmary, under close watch by Madame Pomfrey and a few other professors. Now, he was sitting with Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor common room, a silencing charm protecting them from prying ears. He had been forced to give them an explanation as to why he had collapsed in the girls' bathroom, of all places. Not wanting their disapproval over his actions, he had told them that he must have been poisoned somehow, and they latched onto that concept without question.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Other than Voldemort," – cringe from Ron – "and his team of Death Eaters, I'm not really sure who that would be," he said sarcastically. Hermione huffed.

"No need to snap at me," she said in an affronted tone. "I'm just trying to be logical here…"

Ron looked at Harry. "She's right, mate. You alright? You've been a little…on edge, lately. Everything okay?"

"Yeah…everything's fine. I'm just tired…"

"You haven't been having dreams again, have you?" Hermione's sharp gaze settled on Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"No, I haven't," he said, trying to hold his temper in check. "Honestly, Hermione. I'm just tired. No dreams. I just need sleep."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but didn't press the matter, instead once again focusing on Harry's 'poisoning'. "Okay, so it has to be someone in the school, otherwise the wards around Hogwarts would have gone off," she mused. "It's probably a Slytherin…maybe Parkinson, or Nott…"

Ron piped up. "Or Malfoy! He's always hated you…he'd probably jump at the chance to poison you."

Harry shook his head at that. "No, it wasn't Draco," he said. "I know that for su-" He looked at his friends, who were staring at him. "What?"

"Who's Draco?" Ron asked, an odd look on his face. Harry realized his mistake, and fumbled with his words.

"Erm…uh…I meant Malfoy," he said, flushing slightly. Ron's eyes bulged, as his mouth opened to speak. But Hermione beat him.

"Why'd you call him Draco?" she asked suspiciously. Harry sighed, not knowing how to let them know about his and Draco's truce. He'd avoided the subject, knowing that his friends might not like the idea of him and Draco working together.

"Well, Dra-Malfoy and I decided that we were both tired of always fighting. We'd rather put our energy into possibly forming a lasting friendship," he said warily, gauging their reactions. "We called it quits." Silence met his words. But silence is fragile, and something similar to a roar broke said silence.

"WHAT?"

Harry winced at Ron's shout of disbelief. "Ron, calm down," he began, glancing around to see if anyone noticed, but the redhead cut him off.

"This is Malfoy we're talking about, right? Draco bloody Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, Daddy's boy, ferret extraordinaire…He's made your life bloody miserable, mate, and here you are talking about a truce with him?"

Hermione's face showed she agreed with their hot-tempered friend. Harry scowled at the both of them. "So what?" he said angrily, barely hearing Ron's continued protests. "So he's made my life a living hell. But we are both willing to move past that. And if you ask me, we are more mature than you, for being able to forget past hatred, and just focus on the future. I'm sick and tired of fighting against him. I'd rather waste my energy fighting Volde–oh, grow up, Ron, it's just a name – Voldemort."

Ron stopped mid-rant, his mouth hanging open, at Harry's words. "But…he's…it's…" he spluttered. Harry turned hot green eyes on Hermione, who glanced nervously at Ron.

"Harry, he has a point," she said cautiously. Harry snorted, and crossed his arms. "If you want a friendship with Malfoy, fine, but don't expect us to be all friendly with him either. If you remember, he called me a Mudblood! Still does!"

"I know, but he's not what you think. He's not some cold, heartless ferret. He's just like me," Harry said defensively.

Ron was still seething, and pointedly turned his back. "I'm going to bed," he growled, marching off up the stairs. Harry glanced at the clock. It was almost seven o'clock in the evening.

Hermione watched Ron stomp off towards the boys' dormitory. "Harry, just be careful that Malfoy doesn't manipulate you," she warned. "I don't trust him, and I don't think you should either." Harry grunted, and stood.

"I'm going to walk around a bit," he said shortly. "Be back later." With that, he quickly went up to the boys' dormitory, grabbed his father's invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map, shot a glare at Ron, then went back down and left the common room.

•••

Once outside in the relative quietness of the corridors, Harry let out a deep sigh. The encounter with his friends had gone exactly as he'd feared. Ron was irate, and Hermione was not very supportive of the new alliance with Draco, although she wasn't stopping it either. _At least they've dropped the whole 'poisoning' subject, _Harry thought bitterly.

Shaking away the thoughts from his head, Harry kept walking, more to clear his head than to really go anywhere. When he finally roused himself from his semi-stupor, he realized he was near the Slytherin dungeons. _Why am I down here?_ he wondered. On a whim, he glanced at the Marauders' Map, tapping it with his wand and whispering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The familiar map appeared, with various footprints showing where each and every person was in the castle. Harry's eyes roamed the map, when he spotted the name he was looking for. Draco Malfoy. And about to turn the corner.

Harry quickly tapped the map again with his wand, whispering, "Mischief managed," and had just managed to shove it in his robes and appear to just be walking along, when behind him, he heard, "Potter!"

Harry turned, to see Draco walking towards him. "What are you doing down here?" Draco asked, face puzzled. "I normally don't run into Gryffindors on my prefect rounds."

Harry shrugged. "Ron and Hermione were getting on my nerves," he explained. "I told them about our little truce, and they – Ron especially – didn't take it well."

Draco crossed his arms, stopping in front of Harry. "Neither did the Slytherins," he admitted. "They were planning to make your life miserable next week, and I intervened…let's just say Blaise is probably the only loyal one in Slytherin."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Draco's lips twitched at that. Harry sighed. "They won't drop the whole 'someone's out to get Harry' deal."

Draco surveyed Harry's face. "You didn't tell them the real reason?" he asked, finding that strange. Even stranger was the fact that Harry seemed reluctant to answer that.

"No," the other boy said at last. Draco frowned. Harry looked up at him, and grimaced. "They don't understand, you see…I can't trust them with…with _that_."

"But you can trust me?" Draco's tone was slightly disbelieving, with a bit of a smirk behind it. "Fancy that."

Harry glared at him. "You admitted that you understand what it's like to live with this misery," he argued. "They have no idea. The one time I trusted them with a hint of my 'self-destructive tendencies' – that's what Hermione calls it – they treated me with disgust, as if they couldn't believe I'd even think about hurting myself. Hermione made sure that I knew that she thought it was selfish of me." His voice was bitter, and Draco felt a pang of sympathy for him. He knew what it was like to have that eating away at you, with no one to talk to.

"You're right. I do understand," he said softly. "I've known people who deal with that." He was not going to share that piece of info about himself with Harry, so he hoped to cover himself with the fictitious 'people'. Yes, Harry had shared his secret, but Draco wouldn't admit his own. He had too much experience with betrayal to let his guard down.

Harry looked down at the ground, sorrow on his features. "I wish they'd understand, the way you do," he said in a quiet voice. "I wish…" _I wish they'd be there for me…_ he thought with a pang of hurt. It made the darkness swell up within him again. That feeling of loneliness…

Draco hesitantly reached out and put a hand on the other boy's shoulder, in a gesture of comfort. "I'll keep your secret," he promised again. Harry gave him a grateful glance.

"Thanks." The corridor was silent for a moment, then Harry chuckled.

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I can't believe that we aren't hexing each other yet," Harry grinned. "It's odd, that my greatest enemy is suddenly the only one who understands me. Yet, I feel like I can trust you, a Slytherin, with this. I have no idea why…maybe it's just 'cause Ron and Hermione aren't there for me right now."

Draco smirked. "Well, you said yourself, you never really put your heart into your 'dislike' of me," he pointed out. "Why shouldn't we be friends? You and I are far more alike than you think. You have many Slytherin-like traits…I think you could have been a fine Slytherin." Harry's grin faltered for a moment, and Draco wondered at that. He decided to ignore it, as he continued. "And I feel like I can trust you too. Out of all my friends, you and Blaise are the only ones I can trust. Blaise, because we grew up together, and you, because…well, you're Harry. You're the kind of guy that fiercely defends his friends – at least, the Harry that I've seen is. You seem loyal enough."

Harry smiled at that. "Yep. That's me. Harry, the loyal and brave Gryffindor." _Just plain ol' Harry. Not Harry Potter, not the Golden Boy, not the Boy-Who-Lived…Just Harry._

Draco grinned. "I think I can get used to this friendship," he said sincerely. "You're different from the Harry you were five days ago – arrogant, annoying, rather stupid prat. The typical Gryffindor."

"Hey!" Harry protested. "I'm not stupid!"

"But you admit you are an arrogant and annoying prat, yes?"

Draco smirked at him again, one thin blonde eyebrow lifted in the classic Malfoy look. Harry swatted the other boy jokingly, saying, "I learned from the best of them all." Draco snorted. Harry's playful grin faded slightly, and he said seriously, "But thank you. You've given me hope, the hope that I can one day be just Harry."

Draco smiled. "You've always been Harry to me," he admitted. "I never thought of you as Harry Potter…well, okay, I did. But that was my parents' doing. I saw you as Harry, the Gryffindor who couldn't dance to save his life."

Harry glared at him. "Don't judge me," he muttered. Draco chuckled.

"You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4: Deadened Sensations

**A/N:** Okay, so the bold words in this section are taken directly from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Everything else (except the song, of course) is my own devious creation. :) Disclaimer is in chapter one. Reviews are very much appreciated!

**Warnings:** Most of the warnings are in the first chapter. However, a brief warning. This chapter contains graphic self-destruction (cutting). If this bothers you in any way, please do not read. I don't want to get flamed, when in reality, I warned you, and in no way forced you to read it. Now, on that happy note, enjoy! (And remember...it gets lighter in a few more chapters.)

_Thought are tyrants  
That always return  
To rape and torment the heart.  
As darkness sweeps  
The face of Earth,  
I enter the chambers  
Of bleeding art._

_The Supreme Sacrifice by __Limbonic Art_

_He could see them in his mind's eye…hear their pleading screams…_

_He could see their hands reaching for them…hear their accusing words…_

_We died because of you…it's your fault we died…you're worthless…selfish…a waste of flesh and bone…_

_**And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all, his head was about to split open.**_

_**From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, 'Kill the spare.'**_

_**A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: 'Avada Kedavra!'**_

_**A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes.**_

_**Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead.**_

_**For a second that contained an eternity, Harry stared into Cedric's face, at his open grey eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised. And then, before Harry's mind had accepted what he was seeing, before he could feel anything but numb disbelief, he felt himself being pulled to his feet.**_

"_No! Let me go!" Harry screeched. The grip did not release him. Rather, the world faded to black, then he saw his parents standing there, their hands reached out towards him. Harry tried to run to them, seeking their comforting arms. But he was held fast. He tried to scream again, but found that his voice no longer worked. He was forced to watch, silent and frozen, as a green light flashed, and the forms of his parents crumpled._

_Then he saw Sirius._

_His godfather turned to smile at him, a question upon his lips. Then suddenly, another flash of green light erupted, and Harry tried to warn Sirius, to call out, to do something. But it was too late. The Animagus' face took on a look of shock, and he looked up towards Harry, his eyes meeting the younger boy's. Like a graceful dancer, Sirius spread his arms, and fell…fell into darkness…fell into the void…_

_Fell out of Harry's life, just like the others._

_Falling…the sensation of falling…_

_Laughter echoed around him, and a red glow emerged from the darkness. The red eyes of Voldemort. A thin white hand stretched out towards Harry, descending down upon him._

"NOO!" Harry lurched out of the bed, his heart pounding and sweat dripping down his brow. He fumbled for his glasses on the side table, and shoved them on his face. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he began to relax. The terror of his dream was still vivid in his mind, and he trembled with the thought of it.

"Harry?"

He started, and turned to see Ron's sleep-mussed head coming into focus. His friend wore a concerned expression, as he sat on the edge of Harry's bed. He seemed to have gotten over his earlier bad temper, in light of this new nightmare.

"It wasn't him, Ron," Harry whispered. "It's okay…it wasn't him. I just…had a bad dream."

Ron eyed him for a moment, then seemed satisfied. "Alright, mate. You'll be fine then…You should try to sleep again. Maybe it'll go away. It could be Malfoy poisoning you again."

Harry shrugged, ignoring the jab towards Draco. Ron didn't bother asking him what the dream was about, and Harry was almost glad. If the redhead didn't care, then he didn't need to know. With a sigh, Harry drew his knees up to his chest, as Ron gave him a pat on the shoulder, and returned to bed. Soon, the familiar snoring continued, and as it seemed Harry had not woken any of the other boys up, he was left alone in the darkness, surrounded by friends, yet terribly alone.

Harry stared into the darkness, not seeing anything, as he thought about the dream. It was the same one as usual. Well, it was the only one besides the other one…the other one about his uncle. He wasn't sure which one he preferred.

Harry hugged his knees tighter, searching for some small measure of comfort from himself. But the terror would not go away. And he could still hear the cruel laughter in his mind.

_You aren't worth it…_

_They died because of you…_

_It's your fault._

_Freak._

_Pathetic wretch._

Harry let out a quiet sob. "Go away…" he whispered, trying not to lose himself in the horrors that threatened to envelop him. But they wouldn't. And there was only one way to make the pain and fear go away…

With silent footsteps, Harry slid out of bed, reaching under the side of the bed for something taped to the underside, before making his way to the bathroom. Once inside, he closed and locked the door, before turning to the sink.

He looked down at the shining object in his hand. The silver blade looked so beautiful in the light of the bathroom. So delicate, and so effective. Harry rolled back his sleeve, baring the numerous scars already marring his flesh. The scars hidden by day, with the help of the glamours that were necessary.

With a deep breath, he put the knife to his arm, and tugged slightly. It was a precise art, really. Cut too deep, and it's all over. Cut too shallow, and the pain isn't effective relief. It had to be just right. It was the small amount of control that Harry had in his life. Even with everything else spinning out of control – Ron and Hermione's judgment of him, the nightmares, the sleeplessness because of the nightmares, and the ever-present panic of the inevitable battle against Voldemort – he at least had a small ounce of control.

He watched with morbid fascination, as the blood welled from the cut. Red velvet on pale satin. A thing of beauty, really. As he watched, Harry felt the fear and doubt begin to fade, lost in this moment of comfort.

After a moment, he closed the wound with magic, and repeated the process.

Five strokes later, he sealed the last wound – adding yet another scar to his collection, for the scars never fully healed – and cleaned the blade. He cast a cleaning charm over the sink as well, erasing all the evidence. Finally calm, Harry checked the bathroom once last time, then returned to bed, hiding his precious blade in its usual niche.

After a few minutes, he was asleep. He would not be plagued by the nightmares again that night.

•••

Draco sat up in bed in a blind panic. His heart was in his throat, as he swiped at invisible attackers, unable to call out in alarm, his throat blocked by something. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and he panted, his eyes darting wildly around the darkened room.

Nothing.

There was nothing there.

He shuddered, wrapping his arms around his bare torso as he tried to relax. The memory was still fresh.

_His father pointed his wand at him, and Draco felt blinding pain envelop him._

_"You need to be taught a lesson, boy!"_

_"But I did well, Father! I completed what you asked of me!" Draco pleaded, quivering with fear and agony. Lucius ignored his son's words._

_"You did not do a satisfactory task. Such a disappointment." He ended the spell, and watched as Draco lay still, save for the occasional tremor wracking his thin body. "I think that the pain of the Cruciatus is no longer satisfactory punishment for you. What say we move on, hm?"_

_Draco's eyes widened. What more could his father do?_

_"Narcissa! Come here, my sweet!" Sensing his father's intentions, Draco opened his mouth to call out to his mother. But Lucius cast a silencing charm on the boy, rendering him mute._

_So, it was with silent horror that Draco was forced to watch – petrified by his father – as his mother entered the room, her eyes downcast. She didn't look at her son; she'd never approved of Lucius' actions upon her dear son. But she knew she couldn't fight him, lest it end in death for her and her son. Despite her most earnest of endeavors, it seemed her life was forfeit nonetheless._

_"This is what comes of those who fail in their tasks," the elder Malfoy snarled, pointing his wand at Narcissa. She looked up in time to see the green flash and hear the dark words, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Draco watched with silent tears tracing down his cheeks as his mother's body collapsed. She was dead._

_Dead!_

_And he was alone in the world._

Draco glanced around, making sure that no one else was awake, before striding over to his trunk. The cool night air, filtering in from an open window, made him shiver slightly, glad for the silk pajama bottoms he wore, and making him wish he'd worn a shirt that night. He opened it, and reached deep down inside the trunk, his fingers finding a hidden latch. Inside the hidden compartment lay an elegant dagger, its mother of pearl handle shining in the moonlight, the silver blade gleaming as well. Draco took out the dagger, feeling the smooth handle in his grip. Without a sound, he closed the lid, and entered the bathroom. A few whispered words, and the wards were up, ready to alert him should anyone stir. Add a few locking charms to the bathroom door, and he was ready.

He didn't hesitate, as he placed the dagger's edge to the vulnerable, seemingly unblemished skin between his wrist and elbow. The pure whiteness of the sink was soon stained with the deep crimson that was the sap of life.

It didn't take long for the dark memories to fade, replaced by the mind-clearing pain in his arm. Draco smiled to himself, satisfied, as he closed the wounds. Afterwards, he downed a potion marked _Dittany_, after which his scars began to fade. After a few days, they would be gone, no reminders of his dirty deed left. It was an effective method, and it protected him from anyone ever finding out. They couldn't find out.

After all, he was Draco Malfoy. The perfect Slytherin, perfect pureblood, perfect Malfoy heir.

He had been bred and raised that way. As much as he hated his past, it was who he was. And he must keep up that image, or die if he failed.

Draco quickly cleaned up the bathroom, restoring it to pristine condition before, as was his routine. This was becoming more and more common…perhaps he should confide in someone. Maybe Harry. After all, the Gryffindor had (however unwillingly) confided in him. And, letter or no letter, he didn't seem to be holding it against Draco. It was only fair of Draco to at least let the other have a glimpse of what he was really like.

But it was hard. It was hard to even think about no longer being perfect in someone's eyes, let alone letting another in on one of your most private, darkest secrets.

No, he wouldn't tell Harry about this. No one could know about this. And no one ever would.

Draco returned the dagger back to its hiding place, and then slid under the covers on his bed. He rolled over onto his side, his head resting on his crooked arm – the one without the fresh wounds, that is. It took him nearly an hour to fall asleep. And when he did, he tossed and turned for the rest of the night, dream-free, but restless all the same.

**Chapter end notes: **Depression is a very real thing, that occurs for whatever reason. This is a battle that cannot be fought on your own. If you are contemplating suicide, or have destructive tendencies, get help. If anyone out there suffers similar symptoms to what Draco or Harry is suffering, please know that you are not alone in this. You _can_ tell someone, and someone _will_ care. You can even talk to me. I care. :) Believe me, life is so much better when you do confide in someone.


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Be There

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. RL came up and whacked me up the side of the head. Hopefully, RL will take a break, and I'll be able to get on more frequently. Surprises are coming up! I think you'll like them! And as always, REVIEW! I'll write faster the more reviews I get. :) Warnings and disclaimers in first chapter.

* * *

_You need a friend, someone you can trust  
That stays 'til the end.  
I'll be the one, standing right there,  
A shoulder to cry on.__I'll Be There by Robert Pierre_

Take my hand.  
Let's walk this road together.

I'll be there, when your world falls apart  
and you don't know where you are.  
I'll be there, to keep you from falling  
Whenever you're calling my name.  
I'll be there. I'll be there.

I know your pain; you're not alone.  
Every day feels the same, but  
My love is here, through every prayer,  
Through every tear.

Take my hand.  
Let's walk this road together.

I'll be there, when your world falls apart  
and you don't know where you are.  
I'll be there, to keep you from falling  
Whenever you're calling my name.  
I'll be there. I'll be there.

The storm clouds will soon roll away.  
Everything will be okay.  
But right now's the time to believe  
That you'll always have a friend in me.

"Wake up, mate! You don't want to be late for breakfast!"

A crime, in the eyes of one Ronald Weasley. Harry groaned, and sat up slowly, his hair mussed. He quickly found his glasses and placed them on his face, blinking sleepily. "Ron, breakfast isn't going to run away," he yawned. Ron grunted.

"It's Hogwarts. It just might," he grumbled. Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled, before rolling out of bed. He was glad that Ron had seemingly forgot the night before, and was talking to him again. It wouldn't last long, he was sure, but for now, it was nice to have a friendly face to wake up to. Even if said friendly face was rather dimwitted at times, and a bit narrow-minded.

Despite Ron's complaints that they were going to be late, Harry was dressed in no time, and they, with Hermione, were walking into the Great Hall, the breakfast plates just appearing. Harry shot Ron a smug grin, with a quick, "I told you we wouldn't be late," to which the redhead just grunted again.

They sat down, and the instant he touched the wooden bench, Ron began shoveling food onto his plate, where it shortly met its demise in his mouth. Hermione began to fill her own plate, as did Harry. He didn't eat right away, however, opting to push food around his plate instead.

Hermione noticed, and she pursed her lips. "You need to eat," she said snootily. "It's not healthy to eat as little as you do."

Harry looked up at her, annoyed. "I'm going to eat. Do you see me standing up and walking away without eating?" he asked defensively. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Relax. I'm just telling you that you need to eat more than you have been," she snapped. "You've been eating less than even a girl does!"

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. It's not healthy. I eat, even when I'm not hungry."

_Well that's just peachy for you,_ Harry thought moodily. What had started out a decent morning was soured by Hermione's nagging. As usual. "What if I chose not to eat? Are you just going to shove it down my throat?" he asked in a nasty tone.

Hermione looked affronted. "Of course not! But I will make sure you _do_ eat," she said firmly.

_Short of shoving it in my mouth and forcing me to swallow, it's not going to happen._ Harry rolled his eyes, and stabbed his fork at the plate, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "Happy?" he asked, his mouth full of eggs.

"Now you look like Ron."

Harry glanced at Ron, who had missed the exchange, and was still busily wolfing down food. He took in the redhead's bulging cheeks, and the bits of egg and jam forming a juvenile form of facial hair. Overall, the sight was rather unappealing. "Gee thanks," Harry said sarcastically, turning back to his bushy-haired friend.

Hermione sniffed, and turned back to her plate, satisfied with her short lecture, and assured that Harry would eat. Harry sighed, and went back to pushing his food around with a fork.

The food tasted fine, to be sure, but he wasn't hungry. He never was. And he certainly didn't want to overeat. Images of his cousin Dudley and of his uncle filled Harry's mind. He fought back a grimace. He certainly did not want to end up looking like them – greasy, overstuffed pigs.

Harry ate in silence for a while, deciding it would be easier to appease Hermione, just this once. He could always do some extra Quidditch practice, or something, to lose the extra weight. Yes…that would work. Satisfied, Harry continued to eat, noting smugly how Hermione nodded in approval, mollified.

•••

Draco groaned. It felt like a hippogriff was sitting on his head, and his eyes felt like they weighed ten pounds. He rolled over his bed, loathe to get up. He had been half-asleep for the entire night, and he was paying the price now. _That's what I get for not taking a Sleeping Potion_, he thought with a wince.

"You look awful."

Draco opened his eyes slowly, blearily focusing on Blaise, who was standing by his bed with a smirk. Draco shot him the best glare he could manage with a hippogriff perched on his head, but it lost its effect when Draco yawned. Blaise chuckled.

"Sleep well? Or did the princess not get her beauty rest?"

"Shut up," Draco snarled.

"You really need to get over this morning grouchiness. I heard it can lead to early wrinkling," Blaise teased. The Malfoy heir snorted, and rolled out of bed. He grabbed the necessary supplies for his morning routine, muttering to himself the entire time.

"I'll be ready in a few," he grumbled, stumbling into the bathroom.

•••

It was close to half an hour later, when Draco and Blaise finally headed down into the Great Hall. It had taken fifteen minutes for Draco shower, do his hair, and overall make sure his reflection was perfect. Then it took another fifteen for him to decide what to wear on this fine Saturday morning. Draco had taken great pains to decide, but he finally emerged from the dormitory in a black t-shirt, which contrasted nicely with his pale skin, and a pair of muggle-style jeans. For a Pureblood, he found himself constantly drawn to the clothing of a muggle rather than the traditional robes.

Glamours hid the dark circles under his eyes, and the scars on his forearms. Overall, he appeared the same as he always did – calm, cool, collected, and perfect. Just like a Malfoy should be. Draco smirked at Blaise, as they walked side by side into the Great Hall.

"You seem to have recovered from your rude awakening," Blaise taunted. Draco smirk turned into a scowl.

"I still hate mornings," he grumbled. The two Slytherins sat on the benches, and Draco was painfully aware of the glares he received from a few of his Housemates. It seemed as though defending Harry Potter from the Slytherins was a rather…unpopular choice. Whatever. At least Blaise, and, to a certain extent, Pansy, were still friends with him. Though Pansy still insisted that Draco had been Imperiused.

Draco ate his usual breakfast – a small bowl of porridge, with a piece of toast, halved and buttered (jam wasn't his thing), and a glass of water to down it with. He ate in his usual way – fingers rarely touching his food, napkin in his lap. The perfect picture of cleanliness.

He risked a glance at the Gryffindor table, where he saw Granger berating Harry over something (he didn't particularly care what), and Harry grumbling back. It seemed as though the Mudblood had been satisfied, for Harry began to eat the mess on his plate, without too much thought as to what he was eating, by the looks of things. Without too much thought as to what a fork and knife were for either, for that matter.

Harry's back was to him, so he didn't spot Draco, but Granger did. And she fired a glare at him that he swore would have killed him ten times over if looks were as deadly as they seemed. Draco lifted his chin, giving her a sneer worthy of her glare. Better. With that, Granger sniffed and turned back to her meal, ignoring him.

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead looking down at his plate once more. Having finished, he turned to Blaise. "I have a bunch of homework to do, so I'll catch you later, okay?" Blaise nodded at him.

With that, Draco left the Great Hall. Ahead of him, he spotted an unruly mop of hair disappearing around the corner.

"Harry!" Draco sped up, until he came around the corner, running smack into someone. "Oof!" A strong grip kept him from falling over, and Draco caught his balance. "Thanks." He glanced up, to see Harry's amused grin.

"And you think I'm a clumsy oaf," Harry teased, watching Draco's cheeks go pink. The Slytherin lifted his chin defiantly.

"You startled me, that's all," Draco retorted. Harry chuckled, and released his hold on Draco.

"Did you need something?" Harry asked, as they continued walking down the hall.

"No, just wanted to know what you were up to."

"I have a bunch of homework this weekend, and some makeup work to do for Snape." Harry grimaced, and Draco smirked at him.

"Potions homework? Try to do a little better this time, Harry." Harry smacked him on the shoulder.

"I'm not that bad at it. I'm getting the hang of things, anyways…" Harry grumbled when Draco's smug grin didn't fade.

"Right." Draco just let things end, before speaking again. "I have a bunch of homework too. Maybe we can work on it in the library? I'll help you with Potions if you help me with the essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"The almighty Draco Malfoy, asking for aid from a Gryffindor? I never thought I'd hear of that," Harry chortled. Draco scowled, and Harry hid his laughter. "Sounds good. I do need the help. And I suppose I could assist with your homework."

"Meet you in the library in ten minutes?"

"Deal."

•••

Two hours later found Harry and Draco in the library together, with one exasperated Harry and one amused Draco.

"I hate this class," Harry growled, slamming his Potions book shut. Draco leaned back in his chair, one eyebrow raised. Harry glowered at him. "Don't look so self-satisfied. Just because you happen to be better at Potions…"

Draco's eyebrow went up even further.

"And just because I completely destroy whatever Potion I happen to be making…"

The eyebrow continued its journey up.

"Fine. You win. You were right. I can't find the stupid ingredient, because it isn't needed in the potion." Harry had insisted upon a particular root being a main ingredient for a Headache Potion, and Draco had calmly informed him of the error of his ways. Harry had steadfastly searched his book, and had not found the root in the instructions. Now, Draco was off on his high horse again.

Harry crossed his arms with a huff, brilliant green eyes fixed on Draco's pale face. For a moment, he kept up the glare. Then it gave way to a narrowed, suspicious look.

"What?" Draco asked, nervous under Harry's scrutiny. The other didn't respond for a moment, before Harry spoke up.

"You didn't sleep last night."

"What?" Draco repeated, more confused this time.

"You look tired. Did something happen last night?"

Where had Harry reached that conclusion? Draco eyed him guardedly. "I slept," he said slowly.

"No you didn't. Or if you did, you didn't sleep much," Harry said, modifying his words.

"What gives you that impression?"

Harry leaned forward. "You used a glamour to hide it, didn't you? But your eyes…they look tired. They don't sparkle the way they normally do. You know, like whenever you're angry, you get that gleam in your eye…or when you want to laugh at me – like you've probably wanted to do for the past hour or so – your eyes lighten up. Your eyes are just…tired, today." Harry flushed, feeling awkward in his observant statements.

Draco looked at him for a long moment. "You know me well," he murmured at last. Harry met his gaze, and Draco found himself wanting to open up, to share something with this one person who would actually listen…and perhaps care.

So Draco found himself sharing his nightmare of the night before, minus what he did to soothe the terror. He ended with, "And I just couldn't sleep the rest of the night."

He expected to receive pity from Harry, something he didn't want. But when Draco looked up again, he was surprised to see Harry looking down at the table, nodding in understanding.

"I know what it's like to dream like that," the Gryffindor said quietly. Draco felt a lump in his throat at Harry's quiet acceptance of Draco's nightmare. He didn't scoff at the very mention of a nightmare. He didn't tell Draco that it was okay, that it wasn't his fault. He didn't try to make the pain go away, or lecture Draco on how to keep such memories from surfacing.

No, he merely offered his companionship as a comforting symbol.

Draco gave him a grateful glance. Harry met his gaze again, and spoke up.

"I dream like that all the time, only about…different things. I know what it's like to wake up screaming, with the feeling as though the entire world was out to get you, or as if you were about to die."

Draco felt a sense of closeness between them, as they confided in each other. He reached out and hesitantly rested his hand on Harry's arm. The other boy gave him a shaky smile.

"I dreamed last night too. I dream often…sometimes every night during a week."

Draco's eyes widened. "I'm not alone?" he asked softly. Harry shook his head.

"I dreamed about all the people I've had to watch die…I dreamed about…about Cedric…about Sirius…about my parents…" Harry drew a ragged breath, struggling to not let the terror and guilt overwhelm him. "I keep hearing a voice in my head, telling me that it was my fault…that I'm the reason that…" His voice trailed off, and his hands curled into white-knuckled fists. "I'm the reason they're dead. That more people die everyday."

Draco felt sorrow wash over him. "I know how you feel," he said simply. "I feel as though my mother's death was because of me." A light went on in his mind. "But it wasn't…just like your friends and family's deaths weren't your fault either."

Harry looked up at him with pain-filled eyes. Draco's eyes were dulled with pain, but they brightened with the realization. Harry wanted nothing more than to believe him, but it was so hard…

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's arm. "It wasn't our faults. We have to accept that."

"I can't…"

"But we can." Harry looked down. Draco shook his arm. "We can do it together. I'll be there, Harry, when the sorrow weighs down upon you. I promise."

Harry's eyes were shinier than usual as he gripped Draco's arm with his other hand. "And I promise to be there too." His voice grew desperate. "Don't let me go, Draco. Don't let me fall into that darkness again…"

"I won't."


	6. Chapter 6: A Respite

**A/N: **Okay, so warnings and disclaimers are *pauses and holds hand up to ear, listening*... Correct! In the first chapter! Now, hold on to your seats, guys, because the good parts are coming up. Be ready for a few curve balls!

* * *

_You can have Washington, I'll take New Jersey,  
You can have London but I want New York City.  
I should get Providence, I've got a job now,  
Los Angeles... obvious - that's where you belong now.  
You can have Africa, Asia, Australia._

_You can have all of the carry-on baggage,  
I'll trade the Saskia jokes for the Alphabet language.  
And special occasions we'll split between parents,  
Who forced us to hate them on - alternating weekends.  
You call it over and I call you psycho,  
Significant other?  
Just say we were lovers and we'll call it - even,  
We'll call it - even._

_I am the ground zero ex-friend you ordered,  
Disgused as a hero to get past your borders,  
I know when I'm wanted I'll leave if you ask me to,  
Mind my own business and speak when I'm spoken to.  
I am the tower around which you orbited,  
I am not proud I am just taking orders,  
I fall to the ground within hours of impact,  
I hit back when hit... and attack when attacked._

_We'll raise high the white flags and bow heads and shake hands,  
Declaring the land we're on - unamerican,  
We'll call it - even,  
We'll call it - even._

___Truce Lyrics by The Dresden Dolls_

"Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to please pay attention, as you see fit?"

Snape sneered down at the young man, who's previously glazed-over look morphed into one of surprise, then instant dislike.

Harry, annoyed, retorted with the first thing that came to mind. "I'm not sure I see such as fit, at the moment," he said flippantly.

Snape's eyes glittered with disbelief. "I will not tolerate such disrespect in my classroom," he spat.

"Well, then, shall we take this outside?"

The class gasped. No one dared say such things to any professor, let alone Professor Snape, the devil incarnate.

"Harry? What are you doing?" The frantic whisper came from Hermione, who's face was pale with shock.

"Ms. Granger, will you be adding your name to the list of points taken from Gryffindor, and for detention?" Snape looked livid, though he kept his tone even.

Harry crossed his arms in seeming boredom. "Oh, don't go taking your anger out on Hermione-"

"Sir," Snape seethed, trying to regain a bit of the respect he had lost from Potter.

"No, just Harry will do. I don't need all that pishposh 'sir' stuff. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…"

Snape was now standing there, open-mouthed, affronted at this brash display of rebellion.

"You don't need to go taking your anger out on every single Gryffindor. It's no secret that you Slytherins hate Gryffindors, but isn't that rather discriminatory?" He knew he was signing his death warrant, but at the moment, Harry didn't care. He was sick of Snape treating him worse than something that could be found on the streets, usually stuck to someone's shoe. The fact that Snape had helped save his life meant nothing to him; if anything, it was a debt repaid, for his father having saved Snape's life when the two were in Hogwarts together.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, at this display of such vile insolence, Mr. Potter…"

"Go on, see if I care? Why not take off more, like you so would like to do. And add a few months of detention? You know you want to. Biased son-of-a-"

"One hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Again, collective gasps. "Harry, quit it!" Hermione pleaded. Harry shot a side glance at her, and huffed.

"That's all?"

"And three months of detention."

"Yawn, Professor."

"Two hundred points."

Harry smirked, but kept his mouth shut. He had sufficiently rattled Snape's cage. The points didn't matter to him. Yes, he would be the most hated person for a while, but he'd go about earning the points back. No, he was satisfied with knowing that he was the only student brave enough to get into a verbal duel with Snape.

And, judging by the quick look around the classroom, he had impressed a good number of students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike. He caught Draco's eye, and fought back another smirk. The blonde was stunned to the point of gaping, but there was amusement there too. Knowing that he would hear about it later, from both the Slytherin and his two friends beside him (Ron not having said a word the entire time, just sitting there frozen), Harry simply looked up at Snape, who was irate. Then, knowing it would just set the Professor off even more, Harry smiled sweetly. _I don't care, _the smile said clearly.

Snape looked ready to tear out Harry's throat, but he kept a grip, and twirled away with a flurry of black robes. The man looked up at the clock, then shot a nasty glare towards Harry, before saying through gritted teeth, "Write an essay describing the pros and cons of using a Dreamless Sleep Potion, due tomorrow. No shorter than 20 inches long. Class dismissed."

The class groaned at the outrageous homework assignment, and a few more glares were added to Snape's. But Harry only lifted his chin higher, and gathered his supplies, before leaving the class, carrying himself proudly.

•••

Later that evening, as Harry slipped into the Gryffindor tower to put away his schoolbooks, and prepare for his detention with Snape, he was cornered by several of the Gryffindors, among whom were Hermione and Ron. He had managed to avoid them all day, but now, it seemed his luck had given out.

"What the bloody hell were you doing?" Ron roared. Harry gave him a cool glance.

"Giving Snape what for, that's what," he said, annoyed.

"Yeah, but, there are subtler ways than that! Two hundred points, Harry! Two hundred!"

Seamus spoke up. "I say it was worth it, seeing the look on Snape's face. Priceless! I'd do it myself, if I had the courage! Cheers, Harry!"

Hermione was disapproving, as usual. "Harry, Snape or not, he's a Professor! And as such, you should treat him with the respect he deserves!"

"But he doesn't deserve it."

"He's still a Professor! He's supposed to be treated with respect!"

Harry smirked. "But you admit that he doesn't deserve it?"

Hermione paused, open-mouthed, at Harry's remark. "That…that was…" she stammered.

"Very Slytherin of you," Seamus sniggered.

"Uncalled-for and out of line," Hermione snapped, with a glare towards Seamus.

Harry just crossed his arms. "I don't care," he said dismissively. Hermione huffed, and had opened her mouth to say more, when Harry rolled his eyes. "And I don't want to hear it. I've had enough crap from Snape, alright? Can you blame a guy for getting fed up?"

With that, he turned on his heel, and headed for the portrait, ignoring Hermione's protests. Thankfully, once the portrait closed, there was blessed silence. Away from the scrutiny of his Housemates, Harry was able to let down the carefree mask. Now, he just wandered along, completely alone. Like he felt he was.

Harry sighed. He hated the look of hurt on Hermione's face, as he snapped at her. He hated the disbelieving look on Ron's face, as if he couldn't believe that Harry was capable of such hurtful things. But he couldn't help it. This wasn't how he normally was. He normally was the loyal, reckless Gryffindor. That had all been a farce, and now, they were seeing the real Harry. The real, hurting, and hurtful Harry.

All his life, he'd been treated as a freak, in good ways and bad. He was always the outsider, no matter how often Ron or Hermione tried to convince him otherwise. So, he'd adapted to the expectations of the Wizarding World, seeking approval. But he'd never had approval from everyone. And he was tired of trying.

His near-suicide had opened his eyes, and allowed him to see that they were all just using him. Except for Draco, no one really cared enough to see the hurting boy underneath the hero. They were just pushing him to further heights. Just pushing him to save their pathetic arses. And he was tired of it. He wanted to be somebody, without anybody forcing him to take that particular path. He wanted to be himself, not some hero or some freak.

If they didn't like it, well, he knew where they could shove their opinions.

"Potter!"

Harry stopped, his surroundings now coming to him with painful clarity. He was in the Slytherin dungeons, near Snape's room. And he was alone. In a corridor where Slytherins often patrolled.

He turned, seeing Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, Nott, and Parkinson approaching. Their expressions were unreadable, as they stopped in front of him. A good sign was the fact that none of them had their wands out and pointing at him. A bad sign was their crossed arms, and firm stances.

Unsure of how to react, Harry merely asked, "What?"

Zabini glanced at the others, and stepped forward. "You are either the bravest student in Hogwarts, or a raving-mad idiot," he stated. Harry frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you heard me. Crossing Snape like that is something not even the Slytherins dare to do. You got guts, Potter, I'll give you that."

Harry raised an eyebrow now. "Please. It's not like I did something heroic. I just did what I know everybody else has been dying to do for the past how many years?"

Nott smirked, as he said, "And congrats for doing so, Potter. I don't like you, but I like the spirit. Very…Slytherin, of you."

Harry's lips twitched at the second mention of his Slytherin-like qualities. "You have no idea how Slytherin I can be," he said with the air of one who has a secret. And he did, at that. No one else knew how the Sorting Hat had wanted to place him in Slytherin. Only he and the Sorting Hat did.

Zabini spoke up again. "Well, Gryffindor or not, you impressed us all today, Potter. And suffice to say, you've earned our respect." A small smile played on his lips, as he held out a hand. "Draco seems to think that you deserve our trust and respect. You've earned one of tose, why not try for the other? For Draco's sake, and based on the fact that you are the only person to have stood up against Snape and survived, truce?"

Harry eyed Zabini's hand warily. "Truce," he agreed, gingerly taking the offered hand. Yes, truce it would be, but he would never fully trust the Slytherins. Not until they had earned it. For all he knew, this was just another trap.

One by one, the other Slytherins shook his hand as well. Finally, they stood facing each other again, with a new respect for the other in their eyes. "See you later, Potter," Nott said with a friendly smirk.

"It's Harry, actually," Harry grinned. The Slytherins rolled their eyes, but kept smiles on their faces, as they parted ways.

It was no more than a few minutes when Harry was standing in front of the dreaded Potions' door. He took a deep breath, thought once about how stupid it had been to anger the baleful Professor, thought about the look on Snape's face, smiled, then pushed open the door, not bothering to knock.

"You will be cleaning all the cauldrons today, _without_ magic. Give me your wand." The slithery voice rang out, disdain and hatred heavy in its tone. Harry raised an eyebrow, but complied. As the door shut behind him, he fought back a smirk.

_Well, here we go._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter End Notes: **Alright guys, do I have to force your hands? Review, please! Or I will send my man-eating singing mice after you! If you review, I'll have my house elf bake brownies and hand them out! Plus... *looks around furtively, then leans in, whispering:* I might even speed up my writing, and you'll get more wonderful chapters sooner! If Night doesn't get reviews, then Night just might hold on on the chapters... Now...go forth, and review! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Sticks and Stones

**A/N:** *Squee* Thanks for the reviews guys! Since I am in a good mood, I'll let y'all have another chapter today. As usual, warnings and disclaimers are in chapter 1.

By the way, might I remind you that I am a ninja, and therefore prone to do things you least expect. So don't let anything worry you! It just might turn out differently in the end. *winks and laughs mysteriously*

Oh yes, and a small surprise next chapter! Well, I think it is a surprise, anyways. 'Course, I'm told I'm rather insane too...Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

_Some see it coming_

_Some let it pass_

_Just like a monster_

_Behind a mask_

_Consciously or unconsciously,_

_Wanted or unwanted,_

_Words heard can destroy your life…_

_Words can be empty husks…_

_Words can hurt and words can destroy._

_It takes more, more than just a smile_

_This cuts, cuts you like a knife_

_To get, get into your head_

_How people really deal with words_

_They're still talking in the dark_

_This is tearing me apart_

_Just try, to tell me what you mean_

_And what you really think of me._

_Words can hurt…_

_Words can hurt._

_Cuts Like A Knife by Crushead_

This. Was. Torture!

Harry found himself regretting his lashing out at Snape. Regretting it, only because of the dull pain in his lower back, as well as the awkward silence that pervaded the room. Snape had not left the room for one second, instead grading papers (more like rewriting the essays or destroying the authors' content than actually grading), or glaring at Harry's back.

Harry could feel the hatred and fury radiating from the Professor, and though Snape had not said a word to him, Harry could only imagine what the greasy old bat would have to say. No doubt he would throw in some crap about his father as well.

He fought back another groan, as his arms continued to burn, and sweat dripped off his brow.

_Note to self: never piss off Snape._

Finally, after an eternity, Harry looked up from his job, to see that all the cauldrons had been scoured, by hand. Seemingly an easy task, given his expertise in housework, courtesy of the Dursleys. Au contraire. His back hurt, his arms hurt, his hands were a funny mix of white and red, and he swore he could feel the blisters coming on. At least he was done. Now, all he had to do was get Snape to approve of them, and he could be off.

The Potions Master carefully inspected each cauldron, impressed, though he would have vehemently denied it. "I never would have thought it of you, Potter," he said grudgingly, "But it looks like you can at least do a decent job of cleaning. I suppose you may hurry along now."

_Gee thanks,_ Harry thought sarcastically, but, having learned his lesson, and not wanting to push the man farther, he grabbed his things and took off.

•••

"I thought you promised not to hurt yourself again!"

Harry shot Draco a confused glance. He'd run into the Slytherin – well, the boy had been waiting for him – on his way back from the Potions classroom. "What do you mean?"

Draco huffed. "You must have a death wish, Harry…pushing Severus like that." Harry's face was bewildered as Draco addressed Snape by his first name. Draco kept speaking. "It's madness! Not even _I _could push him and get away with it…and I'm his godson!"

"What?"

A smirk spread across Draco's face. Harry was so amusing when he was shocked. "I. Am. Snape's. Godson," he repeated slowly.

"Eugh, why?"

"Because the instant I was born, I decided to choose Severus, out of all people. I almost chose Dumbledore, you know." The blonde's tone was sarcastic. "Because my parents decided to name him my godfather, duh! He and my father were best friends once."

Harry grimaced. "No wonder he favors you more," he sighed. "Stupid prat." Draco grinned.

"And proud of it," he retorted. "Anyways, don't cross Severus like that again. If you wish to live another day…avoid his wrath."

"Yeah. I don't want to drown in whatever it is he washes his hair with," Harry snorted. Draco fought back a chuckle, instead, fixing Harry with a mock glare.

"I meant it."

"Fine." Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll try. But he gets annoyed with pretty much anything I do."

"So stop doing anything." Harry smacked his shoulder, and Draco laughed.

"It's getting late, and curfew is in a few minutes," Harry pointed out. His friend sniffed.

"Prefect, remember? I'm doing my rounds right now. Come on. I'll walk you back to your dorms, so you don't get in trouble."

Harry grinned, and the two boys headed back to the Gryffindor tower, where they bid each other goodnight, Harry slipping into the common room afterwards. It was empty, which was good. He didn't need anymore crap from Hermione and Ron.

Thankfully, the dormitory was quiet, and everyone was asleep when Harry snuck in. He was able to throw on his pjs and slip into his bed, without anyone stirring. He was asleep in moments, with no nightmares to plague him.

•••

The next morning found Harry walking down to the Great Hall alone. Ron had not said a word to him that morning, which was unusual. Probably from Harry's reaction the day before. But Harry didn't care. The redhead never really stayed mad for long. He'd be back by lunchtime.

Oh, how Harry hated being wrong.

Lunch had just finished, and a quiet lunch it had been, for Harry at least. Ron had steadfastly ignored him, instead speaking solely with Hermione, or his sister, or to another Gryffindor. But not Harry. Hermione had shot a few sorrowful, if a bit disapproving glances at Harry, but she hadn't tried to speak with Harry either, instead leaving Harry to eat a quiet lunch.

It was afterwards that Harry wished he'd been right, just this once.

He was walking down the hallways, when he heard Ron's voice call out behind him. "Harry."

He turned, to see his redhead friend coming towards him, a stony expression upon his face. "Yes, Ron?" Harry asked hesitantly. Ron paused in front of Harry, his arms at his sides. The boy was still for a moment, his chest heaving with an emotion Harry couldn't place…

Oh. It was anger.

Harry grasped his jaw, where Ron had slugged him. Hard. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry shouted. Ron's face was now drawn up in anger.

"You are so selfish! All Hermione and I try to do is be understanding friends! But do you ever thank us? No! How do you repay us? With harsh words and nothing more than a passing glance!"

Harry eyed Ron with disbelief. "_I'm_ the selfish one?" he asked, hurt. Ron seemed to feel as though Harry was mocking him, because he got close up, in-your-face kind of close.

"And not once have you come and apologized. You made Hermione cry yesterday, because of you and your stupid mouth! Get off your high horse, Harry. Just because you're the bloody Golden Boy doesn't give you an excuse to go insulting and mocking your friends!"

Once again, Harry's vision was filled with stars, and he was knocked back into the wall. "What is your problem?" he shouted in rage. There was no way Ron was this upset over one incident! But Ron wasn't explaining himself. No, he was rearing back for another punch. This time, Harry dodged, and Ron's fist connected with the wall. There was a crunch, and Ron howled in pain.

Harry had been hoping this would bring the other to his senses, but it was futile. The redhead did an impressive job impersonating an erupting volcano, as he roared out his pain and fury. With that, he began to throw punches at Harry, attempting to land as many blows as possible. Harry managed to dodge most of them, and return a few of his own.

It wasn't long before the two boys were rolling around on the floor, wands completely forgotten in the chaos of kicks, hooks, and jabs. By now, a crowd had started to gather, as Ron began to get the upper hand, pummeling Harry into a corner.

Dazed, Harry began to lose focus, and he imagined for a moment that it was his uncle, beating him up once more, and he began to whimper. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'll be a good boy…I promise," he whimpered, curling up into a ball, his head protected by his arms.

No one seemed to notice this. No one, except Draco and his posse, who had been drawn by the commotion. In an instant, Draco guessed why Harry was curled into a fetal position, and just letting the blows fall on his otherwise unprotected body. "Crabbe, Goyle," he snapped. The two buffoons stepped forward, and dragged Ron off of Harry, who was curled into a ball and rocking back and forth slightly. Draco then stepped forward, and shot a few of his glares at the staring crowd. Not wanting to find out what that glare held, the crowd began to disperse.

Draco then dropped down to Harry's side. "Harry?" he asked gently, but the boy was too distraught to register the warm voice. Draco sighed, and tentatively gather the boy into his arms, hugging him against his chest.

Harry, feeling the familiar panic set in, began to cry out. "No!" he screeched, struggling to get free. "No please! Not tonight! Not tonight!"

Horror crept over Draco, as he considered the hidden meaning behind Harry's cries. "Shh, Harry, it's alright. It's just me. It's Draco," he crooned in a soothing voice, trying not to let his horror reflect in his voice. The Muggles had not treated Harry like the hero he was born to be…no, they had treated him worse. Much worse. Draco had sorely mistaken Harry's upbringing. "Harry…it's okay. You're okay…"

In the background, he dimly heard Weasley thrashing, fighting against Goyle and Crabbe's grip on his shoulders, but it was useless. Draco shot a glare over his shoulder at Weasley, and snarled, "See what you've done! Call him your best friend, you will, yet beat him up when you feel angry. You sicken me, Weasley. You sicken more than Granger does." He spat at Weasley, before turning back to Harry.

"D-Draco?"

The voice was feeble, nervous. Draco's heart felt like it would break from the sheer hurt and fear there was in his name, spoken by Harry just now. "Shh…I'm here. I'm not going to let you go. I'm right here, Harry…"

"Draco…don't let me go…don't let my uncle get me…please…I'll be a good boy…just don't let him get me…"

Harry's sobs shook his thin frame. With a pang, Draco noticed just _how_ thin Harry was. "I won't," he promised, holding Harry tightly. He knew what it was like to desire contact with another human. From his own past, he knew the pain of not having anyone. He wanted to be there for his friend. He cared about Harry, he realized. Cared for his friend. Something that was difficult to admit.

Harry continued to shake, his sobs subsiding, but his body still trembling. From shock, no doubt. "Come on, Harry, let's take you to Madame Pomfrey," Draco said gently. To his surprise, Harry shook his head no.

"No…she can't know…or he said he'll punish me. If I tell, he'll punish me…he'll punish me…" Harry kept chanting that last phrase over and over again. Draco felt fear for Harry.

"Well, then, I'll take you to Professor Snape. He won't tell a soul," he reassured the boy in his arms. Receiving no protest from Harry – which showed how distressed he was, seeing as how he normally would have protested – Draco stood, letting the other boy lean on him for support. With another deadly glare towards Weasley, and a short, "Watch him," to Crabbe and Goyle, Draco began to walk with Harry towards the Potions classroom, where he knew Snape was using his free period to grade papers, as usual. Pansy, Theo, and Blaise all surrounded him with somber expression, and Blaise came around to the other side of Harry, supporting him gingerly. Draco gave him a grateful, if confused, glance, not knowing about the truce between Harry and his friends yet.

•••

"What has Potter been doing this time?" Severus growled, not looking at all sorry to see Harry's bruised form. Harry was currently unconscious, having passed out from the pain a few minutes earlier. Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were waiting outside, for the moment.

Draco shot him a glare. "Weasley beat him up," he snapped. "And you could show a little concern, you know."

Severus grimaced, but his glare did give way to a little bit of concern, when he noticed Draco's expression. "There's more than being beaten up that's wrong with Potter, isn't there?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "He seems to be reliving some memory…" he began cautiously. Severus made a motion for him to continue. _Oh, Harry won't be happy about me telling Severus…but if it'll help…_ "The Muggles who raised him, sir, they…they…" He gulped, feeling like he was going to be sick. "They raped him," he said in a quiet voice. Severus' eyes widened, though he tried to remain impassive. "Harry must've been beaten during such a time…and I guess he began to relive one such memory…He kept promising to be good…Merlin!"

Severus dashed forward and supported Potter's limp form, as Draco suddenly turned to the side and emptied his stomach. After he had finished, he wiped his mouth shakily. "My father was bad, but he…he never _raped_ me," he whispered in revulsion. Severus nodded grimly.

"It appears as though we…_I_ had the wrong impression about Mr. Potter," he admitted grudgingly, feeling a pang of guilt. But soon, he was waving his wand at Potter, levitating the boy onto an empty table.

"Why did you choose to find me, rather than take him to the infirmary?" he asked. Draco shrugged.

"Harry was rather…upset. Apparently his uncle told him that if he ever told, he would punish Harry. I promised him that you wouldn't tell anyone." Draco gave Severus a pleading glance, and the older man sighed and nodded.

"I won't," he promised.

With that, he began to cast some spells over Harry, healing the bruises and cuts, as well as inspecting for any internal damage. Unknown to Draco, he also cast a few extra spells, checking for any damage…down _there_. He wasn't surprised to learn that Potter had some scarring, but the extent of it was…horrific. "Draco, please leave the room for a few minutes," Severus ordered. His godson look about to protest, but decided against it at the last minute. Once Potter and Severus were alone, the Professor removed Potter's clothes, casting a spell over him first, to keep him unconscious.

Severus then set about to the difficult task of healing whatever damage the muggles had inflicted on Harry. He fought the urge to flinch as he saw the scars all over Harry's body, some old, and some more recent. It was brutal, the things they must have done to the boy. Within a fairly decent amount of time, he was finished, having healed the majority of the damage. He then set about dressing the boy again. He was just pulling on Potter's shirt, when he noticed a faux aura about the boy's arm.

A glamour charm. Hiding what?

With a murmured spell, the glamour charm was lifted, to reveal a network of scars spanning the otherwise smooth flesh of Potter's arm. Severus bit back a gasp. So the despair that had inspired Potter to overdose on Sleeping Potions had been going on for sometime. And, by the looks of it, still continued. And none of them had seen it. Severus pursed his lips, but placed the glamour charm back over Potter's arm.

He would definitely speak to the boy about this later. But, for now…

"Draco!"

His godson appeared almost instantly. A few words were exchanged, and Draco was soon walking off, a groggy Harry Potter leaning heavily on him and Blaise.


	8. Chapter 8: Hesitant Alliance

**A/N: **So, I lied. Sorry. But the surprise doesn't happen 'til next chapter. I'd forgotten about this scene. x3 Anyways, I do hope you all enjoy this. Things are looking up!

Again, may I repeat, warnings and disclaimers…*looks surprised* well, guess you all know that they're in chapter one. No need to interrupt though. :)

* * *

_"Keep your friendships in repair."  
- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Draco had taken Harry to the Gryffindor tower, where he was faced with a dilemma. How to get in? Luckily for him, a third year Gryffindor exited as they got there, and Draco was able to convince the boy to open the portrait for him, and get one of Harry's friends, though it took a few glares, and choice threats before the kid was sufficiently cowed enough to do so.

Within a few minutes, Seamus and Dean, two of Harry's roommates, had appeared in the doorway, along with Granger. The three gasped when they saw Harry's limp form, hanging feebly from Draco's and Blaise's shoulders. He barely made a motion as the two other boys rushed forward and accepted the light burden. Meanwhile, Granger fixed a stony glare on Draco.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded. "What happened?"

Draco's mouth was nothing more than a thin line, as he said through clenched teeth, "I'd like to talk to you. Alone." Granger eyed him snootily, but her face softened with fear somewhat, when Draco's countenance didn't change.

"Fine," she said, giving one last worried glance towards Harry. Seamus and Dean disappeared inside the common room, as Granger, Draco, and Blaise walked back to where Crabbe and Goyle still had Weasley pinned to the wall.

"You're lucky we have a free period right now, Malfoy," she snapped, as Draco continued to be silent. "And I'd really like an explanation, if you will…"

Draco rounded on her so fast, she nearly ran into him. Granger let out a startled squeal. "You want an explanation? Fine! The explanation is that Harry, your beloved Harry, was beat up by his 'best friend' just now. And said 'best friend' sees nothing wrong with that!" His tone was scathing, as Granger's eyes widened.

"Ron what?"

"Beat him up."

"But he didn't look bruised!" Granger seemed to disbelieve Draco's words, and he sighed in exasperation.

"That would be Professor Snape's doing. He healed Harry."

"Why?"

Draco gave her a condescending look. "Really, Granger, I would have thought that with your superior intelligence, you of all people would know why Professor Snape had to heal Harry. He could just ignore a student in trouble."

Now it was Granger's turn to look exasperated. "No, why did Ron and Harry get in a fight?"

"Now that, you will learn in a second." They were approaching Weasley and his two captors now. As soon as the redhead saw Draco, he began to struggle again.

"What did you do with him?" he snarled. Draco fought the urge to slug him.

"Oh, funny how now you show some concern," he said sarcastically. "Harry is resting in the Gryffindor tower now, Weasley, no thanks to you. Now, the both of you, in here." He motioned towards an empty classroom, Granger following willingly, while Weasley was dragged in by the two thugs holding him. Crabbe and Goyle left once Weasley had given up struggling, and was standing sullenly by the door.

"Sit," Draco said shortly. Once they had done so, he whirled around to face them. "Call him selfish, you will," he hissed, glaring towards Weasley. "Tell him what good friends you are. Lies! You two are the most selfish, self-absorbed, and worst friends I've ever seen!"

The two Gryffindors looked affronted, and Draco sneered at them. "Oh, don't give me that look. I think you'll realize what I'm talking about. But first, the questions. Granger, you asked why Weasley here beat up Harry? Do share, blood traitor."

Scowling at the insult, Weasley turned to Granger. "Hermione, I swear, I didn't mean to!" Draco snorted. Pretty words, and so fake. Granger still looked rather shocked by the idea. "It's just, I was so angry. He keeps treating us like dirt, when all we do is try to help him! I just got annoyed!"

"So you beat him up?" Weasley shot a glare at Draco, as the blonde snorted again. "Such friendship."

He stepped away from them, facing a blank wall, as he asked, "How much do you know about Harry's thoughts?" He didn't receive an answer, so he turned back. "How much?"

"We wouldn't share our friend's secrets with anyone, least of all you," Granger said testily. Draco laughed coldly.

"I think I know more than you do." He gave them both an icy look, until both were forced to look down uncomfortably. "I know about how Harry cuts himself. I know about how he has those dark thoughts. And I know for a fact that he tried to kill himself." The surprised looks on Granger and Weasley's faces were surprising to Draco. "He didn't tell you?" A smug grin spread Draco's lips.

"Pity. Pity that he no longer trusts you two. Pity that you two don't know enough about him to not accept whatever excuse he gave you. Remember that day that he collapsed, and Snape had to heal him?" Nods from both. "He collapsed, because he intentionally overdosed on Sleeping Potions." Gasps from both. "He tried to kill himself, because he felt like he was alone in this world. Why? Why is that, when he has two friends who claim to care about him? Why does he not feel like someone cares?"

Granger and Weasley were silent for a moment, then they leapt up, protesting. Draco held up a hand, which quieted them for some reason. They hung on his words, as he continued. "I think it's because you two aren't as good of friends as you think. Weasley, when was the last time you asked Harry to share his dreams with you? What does he dream about? Granger, when was the last time you left Harry alone with his thoughts, just sitting by him and giving him your silent support?" Weasley looked down, ashamed, and Granger's eyes held hurt.

"Harry feels alone, because no one understands." Draco's voice was no longer accusatory. Now, it was soft, and serious. "All he wants is someone to stop thinking of him as the Boy-Who-Lived, and just see him as Harry, a normal sixth year Gryffindor, who has had a hard life. But no one ever did that. No one-"

"Except you and Snape." Granger's voice broke in, and Draco paused, stunned. She was sitting again, her hands folded in her lap, and it seemed that they fascinated her, for she didn't look up, as she spoke. "You and Snape were the only two who saw him as just another student at Hogwarts. You both felt that it was foolish to view him as the Boy-Who-Lived. You both treated him like you would any other person you disliked." She sighed. "No wonder he defended you."

"What?"

Granger looked up, and there was pain in her eyes, as she said, "The day Harry got back from the infirmary, we," here she looked at Weasley, "discussed the possibilities of what could have gone wrong. I assumed that someone had poisoned him or something, and he just went along with it. I didn't realize he was afraid to confide in us…anyways, Ron mentioned something along the lines of accusing _you_ as the one who would poison Harry. And Harry…well, that was the day he told us about his truce with you." She glanced at Weasley, who held a similar guilty expression on his face.

"Why do you think Harry was afraid to confide in you?" Draco prompted, feeling a pleased feeling in his chest, at the thought of Harry actually defending him. It was a sharp contrast to that feeling of rejection, that day that he had offered his hand in friendship to the strange boy on the train, the day that enmity, on his part, had begun.

"Because we never supported him." Now both Granger and Draco were surprised, as Weasley spoke up. The boy sighed. "When Hermione and I found out that Harry was cutting…we were not very supportive."

"We told him that it was…well…stupid, to cut, and that he needed help. We weren't very gentle," Granger said softly. Draco grimaced.

"That could have been the worst thing you could have told him," he said bluntly. Both of them flinched at that. "Harry is hurting, and even when you two found out, you continued to hurt him. Maybe not on purpose, but you did." He took a step closer, meeting each of their gazes. "Harry needs you," he said seriously. "Harry needs your support, in all aspects of his life. He needs your support in getting out of his depression. He needs your support as he battles his past. And he needs your support in the friends he chooses. I know you two don't like me. But Harry and I…we've bonded, and suffice to say, we are alike in more ways than we knew before."

Granger's face was screwed up in a look of deep thought, as if she were evaluating the validity of his statement, while Weasley looked slightly appalled at the thought of Harry being like Draco.

"We both come from rather…abusive families, with differences, of course. And I know more about depression than most people do, through many different ways. I can support Harry in ways that you two will hopefully never understand. And Harry…shared with me that he never really hated me. Our enmity was all a farce. So is it really all that hard to accept our friendship?"

Granger slowly shook her head. Draco glanced at Weasley, and raised a questioning eyebrow. With a grunt, Weasley shook his head.

"You guys may not like me. Believe me, the feeling is mutual. But I'm willing to put aside our dislike of each other, and call a truce, for Harry's sake. Harry needs you, as I said. But he also needs me now. I promised him I'd be there for him. I don't break my promises."

Granger gave Draco another look, but one that lacked the dislike. This time, it was as if she was appraising him, trying to figure out what had happened to the old Draco. Her eyes narrowed, as Draco held out a hand to her.

"I apologize for any offense I may have caused, in calling you by hateful names. Truce?"

"Truce," she said at last, accepting his hand. "But only if you call me Hermione, and never call me a…well, you know."

"Deal. And you may address me as Draco, if you so wish." Draco turned to Weasley, hand outstretched. Muttering to himself, Weasley shook the offered hand.

"I guess you can call me Ron. I keep thinking you're talking about my sister or something," he said shortly. "But I still don't like you…and don't be expecting me to go sharing my life's secrets with you." Draco smirked.

"I would hope not. Because, frankly, I don't care." Ron gave him a glare, but didn't rise to the bait.

Hermione glanced between the two, amusement in her eyes. "This should be quite interesting," she said with a small smile. "And…does our truce also mean a truce between your other friends? Because I really don't want to have to avoid Crabbe or Goyle, just to talk to you about Harry…"

"They'll leave you alone. Who knows? In time, you may come to like them." Draco chuckled at the look on Ron's face. "Now, you'd better go check on Harry…and perhaps an apology is in order?" The two looked at each other, dread and sorrow on their faces.

"Um…yeah…" Ron said quietly. "I guess. Is he okay?" He now gave Draco a worried glance. The blonde's hesitation made him seem even more nervous.

"Well…he ended up remembering an old memory…so he is rather distraught right now. If he decides to confide in you, great, but I will not be the one to share what the memory is about. That is Harry's to tell, and Harry's alone." Ron nodded apprehensively.

With that, the three left the classroom, met up with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise (the other Slytherins having returned to the dungeons), and went their separate ways, the Slytherins content that things would be alright, the Gryffindors still doubtful of that.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: **Reviews, please! I am working on chapter nine at the moment, and I hope to post it tomorrow. Look forward to a happier (well, sort of) chapter! And...*glances around* Let's just say I love cliffhangers. :) 'Nuff said.


	9. Chapter 9: Flaws and Assumptions

**A/N: **Okay, so something came up yesterday, and I wasn't able to post...but anyways, here the next chapter. As always, warnings and disclaimers are in chapter one, blah blah blah. Oh yes, there is a bit more graphic self-destruction at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

_Afraid, afraid of what you must think,  
'Cause you know everything.  
Could you want what you see?  
Could you love me for me?_

'Cause this, this is all I can be.  
I'm broken and I'm weak,  
And I can't make it right.  
I'm so tired of pretending.

I'm not perfect, I'm just human.  
I'm not who I want to be.  
Still all this time you're reaching for me.  
Though you can see that underneath it all  
I'm not perfect after all.

When I'm breaking down,  
I know your love is holding on.  
Nothing can stop me now,  
'Cause I know who I am.  
I know who I am, yeah.

_I'm not perfect, I'm just human.  
I'm not who I want to be.  
Still all this time you're reaching for me.  
Though you can see that underneath it all  
I'm not perfect after all._

_I'm Not Perfect by Robert Pierre_

His head hurt. It ached with every breath, pounding with every heartbeat. Harry groaned as he opened his eyes blearily. _What happened?_ he thought.

Then it came back to him, as his focus sharpened when he put on his glasses. Harry jumped, and threw up a protective arm. He barely caught the guilty and hurt expression on Ron's face. "Hey, Harry," the redhead said quietly.

Harry just grunted. Ron's woebegone expression deepened, and he looked like a puppy that had been kicked. "What do you want?" Harry snapped, lowering his arm. Ron tentatively sat on the end of Harry's bed, and began to play with the bed curtains, not meeting Harry's gaze. He was silent for a few moments, then spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Another grunt from Harry.

Ron looked up now. "Really, Harry, I am. I was just…frustrated. I know it's no excuse, but I was just so fed up with not being able to fix things…I was tired of feeling useless…I wanted to fix everything. Now, I guess I just made things worse."

"Yeah, guess you actually have something to fix now," Harry said snidely. Ron winced slightly.

"Harry…I really am sorry…"

"I heard you."

"But you were so upset about something…and when you weren't, you had this way of breaking past the barriers, and hurting with your words…Hermione was crying, that day you snubbed her, Harry. The day you made her look stupid." Harry felt a pang of guilt, but it was gone in a moment.

"You guys didn't have any right to berate me like that," he said defensively.

"I know, and-"

"And I figured you two, being my friends, would have either said nothing, or supported me. Not tear me down. Not make me look like an idiot."

"But isn't that what you made us look like?" Ron's expression was unusually serious. Harry was forced to look down at his hands. There was a sigh from his friend, as he said, "Look, Harry, what happened, happened. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to beat you up. Alright?"

Harry crossed his arms. "I don't remember much. So, it's fine." But his tone said everything wasn't fine. Ron made an exasperated sound.

"See? Why are you being so difficult lately? What's wrong? Is you-know-who getting into your mind again?"

"Say his name, Ron. It's just a name."

Wince. "Is…" - Wince - "Voldemort" - frantic look around - "getting into your mind again?"

"No."

Ron set his mouth in a thin line. "Well, then, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Harry's mind whirled. Ron never pressed him like this…it was always Hermione. Why was Ron all of a sudden interested in his life?

"Harry…I know I haven't really been the best friend lately…and I'm sorry, again. Please, you can trust me. I won't let you down again…"

Bewildered, Harry asked, "What's going on?"

Ron turned red, and mumbled something.

"What?"

Ron averted his gaze. "'rereallysorry…"

Harry blinked. "Again, what?"

There was a pause, then Ron took a deep breath. "Malfoy…confronted Hermione and I…gave us a good wake-up call kind of talk. Said we hadn't exactly been the easiest people to talk to lately…and we…figured he was right. I didn't like half of what he said, but it was true. I guess it's true, what they say about the truth hurting." He shrugged, and Harry looked down.

"Harry?" He looked up, to see Ron's sorrowful expression. "I want you to be able to trust me…you're my best mate, and you have been, since first year. Best mates don't hurt each other…and I guess I've hurt you pretty badly, without meaning to. I mean, I put a lot of pressure on you…and I realize that now. Can't believe it took a Slytherin to knock some sense into me." Harry raised an eyebrow, and Ron looked sheepish. "I guess…I guess you were right about Malfoy. Least, you were right about him not being entirely wicked, and actually being a half-decent guy…"

Harry raised his other eyebrow as well. Ron rolled his eyes, and grumbled, "Fine. I guess I could grow to like him…maybe." With that, Harry smirked.

"Told you so." Ron gave him a despairing look, at which, Harry burst into laughter. Within a few moments, Ron gave in, and began to chuckle as well. It took them several minutes to relax enough to talk again, and Ron stood, patting Harry's shoulder. "Forgive me?"

"If you'll forgive me for being such an arse."

"It went both ways." They grinned at each other, then Harry made a move to stand. He felt slightly dizzy, but it passed in a moment, and he was able to stand and brush off his clothes.

"How long have I been out?" he asked. Ron shrugged.

"Not too long. Just about an hour or two. Snape healed you up."

"Snape?" Harry's look was quizzical.

"Yeah. While we were…fighting, Crabbe and Goyle pulled me off. I didn't see much beyond my own fists." Ron looked down at his feet. "Anyways, you were curled up in a ball, and muttering something to yourself. Malfoy-"

"Draco."

That set Ron back for a moment, and his expression was slightly sour, as he drug out, "Draco…" then made a face. "Well, he tried speaking to you, but you just kept muttering to yourself. So he pulled you into his arms," here he made another face, "And you started screeching. Said something about not telling anyone, and not to go to Pomfrey."

Harry blanched. He didn't recall anything about that. "Did…did I say anything…unusual?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Ron shook his head.

"I didn't hear much. I was trying to fight off Crabbe and Goyle. You know, it's like they were trying to protect you or something…"

Harry waved that off. "I'll explain later. So, Draco took me to Snape then, huh?"

"Yep." Ron looked a bit puzzled at Harry's statement about the Slytherins, but he didn't press it. Meanwhile, Harry was inwardly panicking. What had he said? How much did Draco know? How much did anyone know? Did Snape know? They couldn't…they mustn't…otherwise _he_ would punish him.

"You alright?"

Harry glanced over at Ron, and nodded. "Yeah. I don't remember it, so I'm trying to remember what I might've said." Innocent enough. It satisfied Ron, anyways. For once, Harry was glad that Ron wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. "Well, I'm sick of lying around. What about class?"

"Snape," and here Ron looked surprised, "Let us have the afternoon off. Looked pretty funny when he said it, but I wasn't gonna complain."

Harry's heart raced faster. So Snape knew. _He knows…but I didn't tell him…It doesn't matter though…_he_ will punish me anyways!_

It had never occurred to him just how his uncle would know. But this wasn't the time for thinking clearly. Ron seemed to sense that Harry was distressed about something, but, instead of prying, he said gently, "You know you can tell me whatever is bothering you, mate. Just let me know if you want to talk." Harry nodded, and the two boys left the room, off to find Hermione, who, upon seeing them, would rush to Harry and throw her arms around him.

And, of course, there would be the typical, "Oh, Harry!", which would be followed by a long, emotional (on Hermione's part, and perhaps Ron and Harry's, though they'd never admit it) talk, by the end of which the three friends would be united once more, putting the argument behind them.

•••

Draco had disappeared into the library, with the intent on finishing the homework for that day. But instead, he had pondered what he had learned, and the more he thought about it, the more anger he felt towards the Muggles that had raised Harry. _Beasts, _he thought. _They shouldn't have been trusted…shouldn't have been able to get to Harry…_

He was surprised to feel a sort of protective fondness towards Harry. Perhaps that was because the two of them could relate to each other. And that had most likely formed the bond between them. First, a bond of enmity, now a bond of friendship.

As Draco thought, he visualize the dark, tousled hair of the Gryffindor, which was a rather endearing trait, come to think of it. And his eyes…they were the most vibrant shade of green. Pity they were hidden behind the glasses. Yet even the glasses were a part of who Harry was. Again, it was…endearing.

He began to grow more and more sleepy, as the library tended to do at times, and gradually, Draco's eyes slipped closed, until his head fell to the table with a soft _thud_. He was sleeping in seconds.

•••

_Why don't you trust me, my boy? _Draco looked around. He was in a dark room. A room so dark, he could see nothing. No speck of light, no other being, except the seemingly disembodied voice. Strangely enough, however, he could see himself, clearly. His hand, which he held out in front of him, was visible. But there was nothing else but blackness. An eerie, lonely blackness.

_Come to me, my son…_

Draco let out a strangled gasp, at his father's voice. But, as he whirled around, there was no one there. Lucius was nowhere to be seen.

_You belong to me…you live because of me…_

The voice came from everywhere around him, yet it was inside his head at the same time. "Where are you?" Draco called out in a shaky voice. "Show yourself!" His words fell on flat, dead air, unnaturally loud in the stillness.

Nothing.

Except the cold laughter that began to echo in the room. Draco clapped his hands over his ears, trying to drown it out, but still the laughter rang out in his head. Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream, and Draco choked out, "Mother…"

Laughter…

Harsh, taunting laughter…

He began to fall, fall into more darkness, then there was a burst of light, and his dream world ended.

•••

Draco startled awake. Madame Pince, the librarian, eyed him oddly, but she said nothing. He glanced around for a moment, then, with a pounding heart, he gathered up his things, and all but dashed out of the library, muttering, "Late for class," as he passed the woman. She just shook her head, and went back to filing paperwork.

Draco rushed – well, walked hurriedly (Malfoys didn't rush) – down the hall towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where he once again hoped to not be found. If anything, he could always Obliviate anyone who came in. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear his name being called from behind.

"Draco!"

Harry frowned. The blonde hadn't heard him, intent on getting somewhere. "I'll see you guys at dinner," he murmured to Ron and Hermione, who glanced at each other and shrugged.

"If you say so," Ron said, as Harry followed Draco. "Don't be late though!"

Harry turned the corner in time to see Draco disappearing into the girls' bathroom, and he frowned again. _Why would he go in there?_

He got his answer in a second. Harry pushed open the door, when a metallic smell filled the air. His eyes widened; it was the smell of blood.

Rounding the corner, he gasped. Draco was kneeling in a pool of blood, his arms covered with the crimson stain. And the blonde barely seemed to hear him, as Harry ran to Draco.

"What happened?"

Draco half-turned, and his grey eyes were unfocused, as he murmured, "Cutting him out of me…"

He then held up his wand again, and pointed it towards his arm, slashing once more. Blood welled out of the cut, and Draco seemed to fall into a deep trance.

"Stop it!" Harry's heart raced. Draco had hinted at knowing about Harry's pain, but Harry had never guessed that it was from personal experience. He had always assumed that it was a friend of Draco's that had struggled. But assumptions could be bad.

With a choked, strangled sound, Draco flung out his arms, trying to push Harry away, as the other boy reached for his wand. "No…don't stop me! I have to get him out of me…" Harry managed to wrench Draco's wand away, even as tears coursed down his cheeks. He flung the wand away a few yards, and instead wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Draco…Draco…listen to me…It's alright…I'm here. It'll be alright…Just relax…I'm here…" Harry crooned into Draco's ear. The blonde clutched at Harry's robes, sobbing. The two remained huddled like that for over ten minutes, until finally, Draco stopped heaving with sobs.

"You must think I'm stupid," he muttered into Harry's chest, strangely comforted by the warmth of the other.

Harry's voice rumbled in his chest against Draco's ear, as he said, "You know I tried to kill myself, yet you think that I would think of you as stupid?" There was a pause, and Harry sighed. "Draco, why didn't you tell me? You know that you can trust me, of all people."

"Because…" Draco shuddered as he spoke again. "Malfoys are supposed to be perfect…they aren't supposed to tell anyone…"

"That's the biggest load of bull-"

"It's what I've been taught."

Those simple words stopped Harry from speaking, and he looked down at Draco, nestled in his arms.

"My father…beat it into me. That's how I understand what you been through. Because I've experienced it myself. The expectations that others have for you…the pressure of not doing anything wrong. Because if you mess up…you are punished. Severely."

Harry nodded slowly. Yes, he knew that. "But Draco…you told me that I didn't have to suffer it on my own…so why did you?"

"Because I was bred to be perfect. I couldn't…it was seared too deeply into my mind." Draco looked up, and his breath was taken away by the caring expression he saw in those brilliant green eyes. "I know that there are things you never told me…because you couldn't. You should know this."

"I do know it." Harry shut his eyes, the painful memories trying to surface. He pushed them away. "And…I understand. I still say you could have told me. But I understand why you didn't." They fell silent, comforted by the other's warmth and presence.

"I'm a failure…" Draco's whispered words were the most broken, hurt-filled words Harry had ever heard.

"No, you're not…no more than I am." How true those words were…how much Harry wanted to believe that he himself wasn't a failure.

"But you're you! Of course you're not a failure…but I'm just me. An imperfect, failure of a Malfoy. Even my own father said so. My mother was the only person who didn't think so…she was the only person who ever loved me. Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and Crabbe and Goyle are the only friends I'd ever had. But you, Harry…you had people who loved you, you had many friends…I had no one…no one to be my friend, no one to love me…" He stopped dead, unsure if he had heard the whispered words that had just fallen from Harry's lips.

"I…what?"

Draco's heart seemed to stand still, as Harry whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I do love cliffhangers. Now, you can torment yourselves with thoughts of what might possibly happen, or you can review, and thus prompt me to write the next chapter and post it faster. :) Heehee...

Oh, and for everyone who has reviewed so far...I have cookies for you! *holds out plate of chocolate chip cookies*


	10. Chapter 10: Brotherhood

**A/N:** So? Did you guys jump to conclusions? Did you really think Harry meant what he said, in that particular way? Anyways, sorry about the delay. Muse was shot. Sorry if this chapter is a bit...out of sorts, for lack of a better term. As usual, warnings/disclaimers are in chapter one. Review, please! Enjoy!

* * *

_"A sympathetic friend can be quite as dear as a brother." ~Homer_

_"Friends show their love in times of trouble..." ~Euripides_

_"A friend is one who knows us, but loves us anyway." ~Jerome Cummings_

"A friend is someone who reaches out for your hand...and touches your heart." ~Anonymous

"I love you."

Draco's heart seemed to stand still. "What?" he asked again. "But I'm a guy!"

Harry's face flushed. "Not…not like that, idiot! I meant…I love you, as like a brother!"

"Oh."

The two of them pulled apart now, the moment awkward. "Erm…" Harry said at last, breaking the silence. "I could heal that, if you want…" He motioned towards the wounds on Draco's arm. The blonde looked down.

"No, I can heal it. Don't want to risk losing an arm to your magic." His voice was teasing, but there was still a subtle tension to the two young men. Draco scooted over to grab his wand, which he then pointed at his arms, healing them. He then produced a vial of Dittany from his robes. Harry tensed, as Draco downed it, but he relaxed when he saw the label.

"Doesn't that prevent scarring?" he asked. Draco nodded, and showed the scars, which now appeared several days old.

"Yes. I brew it myself, when Severus allows me extra potion making time. I'm quite proficient at it." Harry gave Draco a quizzical glance, and the blonde sighed. "I carry it around with me, because it seems that…well…my dreams have been more and more frequent. Cutting is one of the few ways that I can relax."

It sounded morbid, the way he just said it. Draco grimaced. "I mean…well…I mean…"

"I know." They shared a long look.

Draco gave Harry a long, appraising look, before saying, "I see what you mean. We could have been really good friends you know, ever since first year. We are…like brothers, in the way we are…"

"Connected by the darkest things."

"Yeah."

"You can always talk to me, you know. I talk to you."

Draco sighed. "I know…it's just difficult to open up like this. To have anyone know my secret is…almost repulsive."

"Your father brainwashed you."

"I know."

They sat there for a moment, sharing a moment of silence that was oddly soothing. The tension quickly died away. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Well, dinner isn't for at least an hour…what do you want to do?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm sick of doing homework. I'd rather do something else."

Harry smirked. "What about Quidditch?" Draco looked up at him, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Nah, I don't think you really want to suffer such an embarrassing defeat…"

Harry snorted. "Please. As if _you_ could beat me."

"If anyone could, _I _would be the one." Draco looked so smug, that Harry was forced to laugh. Draco began laughing as well, and Harry stood up, offering a hand to him.

"Well, then, come on. I really must teach you a lesson then. Put you in your place, so to speak." Draco grimaced at that, and took the hand, hoisting himself up. "But first…" Harry pulled out his wand, and waved it, muttering a Cleaning Charm.

The blood was soon gone, leaving behind nothing but the usual dirty tinge to the bathroom, as well as Draco's impeccably clean clothes. Not a fiber was out of place. Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Instead, he merely stated, "We'd better get into more suitable flying clothes…"

Draco nodded. "Is it alright if I bring a few friends?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"Fine by me. I'm going to bring Ron, and maybe Seamus and Dean." Draco made a face, but didn't protest. "Hey, I've accepted your friends already. Least you can do is be civil to mine."

"Alright. I will allow them to revel in my presence." Harry smacked the blonde, who chuckled. They arranged to meet on the Quidditch pitch in fifteen minutes, then headed off.

Harry found Ron quickly, but it took him all of ten minutes to find Seamus and Dean, after which the boys rushed to change and meet in the locker rooms on time. The result was that they were about five minutes late to meet the Slytherins.

Harry scowled at Draco's self-satisfied smirk, as he drawled, "You're late, Potter."

"I am never late. I merely take my time, and grace others with my presence when I so wish it." The smirk on Draco's face widened, and he waved a hand.

"Blaise, Theo, and Zach," he said, introducing the three other students with him. Harry likewise introduced his own friends, Ron trying to avoid looking like he'd eaten a lemon. And failing at it. The Gryffindors and Slytherins shook hands tentatively, each quickly releasing the other House members' hands as if they'd been burned.

_Okay…this can work…_ Harry thought optimistically. Draco, however, was not of the same opinion.

_Oh please, just keep them from killing each other,_ he groaned inwardly.

•••

Much to Harry, and Draco's, relief, the hour passed by without too much incident, and the boys soon hurried down the halls towards the Great Hall, their hair windblown and cheeks pink from the excersise. They continued chatting about the small scrimmage they'd just finished, each boasting of flying feats he had never even dreamed of accomplishing, much less actually _had_ accomplished. So, it was to a great many students' surprise when the two groups burst into the Great Hall, not hexing each other, but actually conversing.

Harry smirked at a few of the openmouthed students of Gryffindor, and ignored the whispers that echoed through the hall. Ron blushed faintly, but held his head high, as they made their way towards their seats. The Slytherins also held their heads high, but they fired glares at whoever dared stare openly at them.

The professors were surprised, to say the least, to see Gryffindors mingling willingly with Slytherins, and it was even more of a surprise to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy actually laughing and talking together. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling; perhaps the time had come for House rivalries to end?

He would have to compliment Harry on a job well done, and would ask what had inspired such a change. Minerva McGonagall glanced at the Headmaster, then back at Harry, then to Draco. She guessed why the two boys were so friendly; no doubt because of Harry's need for support, and because of his having found support in the unlikeliest place. But the Headmaster did not know of Harry's attempt at suicide. It was a matter best left untouched. Harry seemed happier now. Best leave old wounds to heal.

•••

After dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading back up to the Gryffindor common room, when Harry heard Draco's voice behind him, calling his name. He turned, to see Draco hurrying after them.

"Hey, next weekend is the first Hogsmeade weekend. You guys," here, he looked at Hermione and Ron, "want to accompany us?"

Ron looked shocked at the idea of a Malfoy stooping so low as to invite a Muggleborn and supposed blood traitor Weasley to Hogsmeade, to do whatever it was. Hermione looked just as surprised.

"Us?" she squeaked. Draco looked as though he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"No, I was talking to Nearly Headless Nick," he said sarcastically. It seemed that old habits die hard.

Harry glared at Draco. "Yeah, sure," he agreed. "Meet you in the Three Broomsticks?" Draco nodded.

Ron shrugged. "I'm up for it," he said, giving a weak smile. Hermione however, did flash a wide grin.

"Thanks," she said. "I look forward to it." Draco nodded again, then returned to his group of friends, who dipped their head in the direction of the Golden Trio.

"Did Malfoy seriously just invite us somewhere?" Ron asked in a dazed tone. "Malfoy, stuck-up prat, ferret face, Ice Prince extraordinaire?"

"Yes, Mal-Draco did invite us to Hogsmeade," Hermione said in a condescending tone. She stuttered over addressing Draco by his first name, but at least she managed to say it without making a face, like a certain redhead.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Told you he wasn't that bad," he grinned. His friends grumbled, but otherwise agreed with him, for now.

They soon reached the Gryffindor common room, and, finding that it was nearly empty, they plopped themselves down on the couches in the common room, to talk.

Soon enough, the topic turned to Harry, his dreams, and his…melancholy, to put it lightly.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Harry said hesitantly, when pressed on the matter of his dreams. Hermione patted his knee.

"I know…but Harry, we'd like to know, so we can help you. Please? I can't stand seeing you so…upset," she said. "I'm sorry if we…didn't act like good friends when you told us about how you struggled, but please. We do care, Harry. Tell us?"

Harry sighed, and glanced around. No one seemed to be listening in, but he cast a Muffliato spell, just in case. For a few moments, he just sat there in silence, trying to figure out how to begin. "I guess they're usually about Voldemort," he said softly, ignoring Ron's wince at the Dark lord's name. "I don't always remember them. But the one that stands out most vividly in my mind is…dark." He paused, during which Ron placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can see their faces," Harry whispered at last. "I can see every single person I've watched die…Cedric, Sirius…my parents…and I can hear their dying screams. I can see their terror. And through it all, I can hear _his_ laughter. He's always laughing at me, mocking me. Sometimes, it's as though I have slipped into his mind again, and I can see myself firing the killing spell. I can see their bodies crumpling, and…and I _like_ it. I like watching them die. Only it's not me…but it _is_ me…" He ran a hand through his tangled locks, mussing it up even further. Confusion made his vision spin, and he couldn't seem to explain himself properly. Yet, Ron and Hermione were simply nodding, not saying anything, just lending quiet support.

_Draco really did a number on them,_ he thought detachedly. And he continued to reflect on this, as he sat there, staring into the flames as he continued to explain his dreams, wishing that the past had all been a lie, and that Sirius was not dead. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost imagine a face appearing out of the coals…

Eventually, his attention was drawn back to Ron and Hermione, who as of yet hadn't said a word. "It must be difficult," Hermione said tentatively. "I can see why you feel so…stressed, sometimes. Having everyone harping on you about You-Know-Who, and why you must defeat him…and having no one there to actually support you. Not as the Savior of the Wizarding World, but as Harry." She sighed. "Thank you for telling us, Harry. I can kind of understand what you've been through. Seeing that many deaths must be…well, hard. It's enough to drive someone insane."

"I'm not entirely sure I'm _not_ insane," Harry muttered.

Ron squeezed his shoulder. "Trust me, mate, the only insane thing you've done so far is call a truce with a Slytherin."

Harry raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Not just one Slytherin, I'm afraid." Ron's hand tensed. "Yep. I've called a truce with the Ferret's cronies too."

"What?"

Hermione shook her head and chuckled. "I'm sure they aren't really as bad as they seem," she said, shrugging. "After all, if Draco can put aside his inherited dislike of Muggleborns, I'm sure the rest can be just as amicable."

Ron scowled, and crossed his arms. "I still don't trust them," he grumbled.

"We didn't ask you to." Harry grinned at him. The redhead rolled his eyes, and continued muttering things under his breath. At least he wasn't full out hexing Harry for even suggesting the idea.

"How are you doing now, Harry?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron. Harry shrugged.

"I'm okay. Some days are better than others, I guess."

"When was the last time you…well…"

"Cut? Three days ago."

Hermione pursed her lips, but to her credit, she did not admonish him.

Harry explained himself. "It's getting better though. I haven't been cutting every day…"

"You cut every day? Why didn't you tell us!"

"I didn't want you two carrying on like you always do." That shut Hermione up, and Ron looked down at his feet. Harry sighed. "Like I said, it's getting better. I don't have the urge to cut, even if I do dream. Which is every night, more or less. I just think about calming things. It helps."

Ron looked up at Harry. "You dream every night? Harry, mate, I'm surprised you aren't dead on your feet!"

"I get some sleep…"

"But you should be getting more! Do you think a Dreamless Sleep Potion would work?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sometimes it finds a way to break through."

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione's eyes were anguished. "I wish there was something we could do…"

"There isn't. Thanks though."

The conversation died for a little bit, then Harry said, "I'm going to bed. Got to get some sleep…"

"But it's only 8 o'clock. You should at least try to do some homework…"

"I've finished it," Harry argued. "I did it last night, when I couldn't sleep!"

Hermione gave him a long, stern look, but she accepted it, turning her guns on Ron instead. He protested, giving Harry a pleading look, but Harry just waved at him with a chuckle, and headed up towards the dormitory, where he quickly prepared for bed, before falling onto it with a yawn. He was asleep in minutes.

•••

While Draco's night had not been so…informative as Harry's, he did spend some time talking with his own friends while lounging in the common room. They had discussed the new treaty with the Gryffindors, Draco being surprised to learn that Harry and his friends had already called a truce. All the better, for it meant less danger to the two of them. And, surprisingly, Blaise was already somewhat fond of the reckless Gryffindor.

"Standing up to Snape like that was quite impressive," he said by way of explanation. "I think he deserves a chance. I for one will not stand against him."

The other Slytherins expressed similar feelings in their own various ways, though they were a bit more wary of any Gryffindor, whether they irked Snape or not. Still, Draco was glad that they would not oppose his new friendship. That made it easier.

Things meandered for a little while, to other topics, the girls gossiping about the most compatible couples in school, the guys talking about Quidditch and other such things. Eventually, they made their way to the dormitories, where they all fell asleep within reasonable time. It would be a peaceful night in the castle.

The morning, however…would be different.


	11. Chapter 11: Plea For Help

**A/N:** Night is sad...no one has been reviewing...this makes Night very sad. So sad, that she is delaying in posting each chapter. :( Please, please, please review? Otherwise I don't know what you guys think. Anyways, warnings/disclaimers in chapter one, blah blah blah...and enjoy!

**Warning:** Implied rape of a minor

* * *

_My world is trembling._

_My world is falling._

_My world is breaking._

_My world is dying._

_Everything is spinning out of control,_

_And everything is missing its beat._

_Up is down, left is right._

_I don't know what to think anymore._

_This is my cry._

_My world is exploding._

_My world is collapsing._

_My world is fading._

_My world is no longer mine._

_Those who are meant to protect me_

_Hurt me._

_Break me._

_Betray me._

_This is my pain._

_I don't know who to turn to anymore._

_I don't know where to confide._

_I don't know what my life has become._

_I need someone to save me._

_Help me._

_Love me._

_Guide me._

_Save me from this horrid mess._

_This is my necessity._

_Be my protector._

_Be my friend._

_Be the one I can trust,_

_The one who I know I can count on._

_For without you_

_My collapsing world_

_Will take me with it._

_I'll be lost._

_This is my plea._

_Plea, an original poem by me (ask if you want to borrow)_

The color drained out of Draco's face as he stared down at the paper he held in his hand. The paper that had successfully ruined his life. Just when things were looking up, too.

_Draco,_

_The very thing I have always hoped for has come true. The Dark lord has taken notice of you. It seems he has a request to make of you. I trust you will not deny him an audience. I took the liberty of telling him that you would meet with him this morning, at 10:30 sharp. I will be arriving at 10, to bring you home and prepare you for your appointment. Do try not to be late._

_Father_

His chest heaved as panic threatened to seep in. _No, no, no, no, no, NO!_ He could not go to the Dark lord…he couldn't. Countless others had, failed, and died. His life was just getting better. Why? Why him? Why had his father decided to throw away the life of his own son?

_He doesn't love you…_

_He only needs you because you are the Heir…_

_If he had another son, he'd kill you himself…_

The thoughts overwhelmed his mind, and Draco fought the urge to scream. Instead, another thought popped into his mind.

_Harry…gotta tell Harry…he can help me…_

•••

"What do you think the Dark lord wants?" Harry's face was pinched with concern, as the two boys talked in quiet voices. They were once again sequestered in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, trying to keep from being overheard by a certain whiny ghost, who was overjoyed at seeing the two boys again.

"To kill me?" Draco hadn't stopped pacing since he'd found Harry before breakfast. "What does it matter? All that matters is that my father doesn't take me to him!"

The Gryffindor paused for a moment, deep in thought. "He'd come after you if you went into hiding," he murmured, half to himself. Draco's frantic gaze rested on him, and he sighed. "Draco…everything will be alright. I won't let him kill you. I'll kill the bastard before he kills you."

The reassurance did nothing to soothe Draco's nerves. Instead, he finally hesitated in his pacing, long enough to whirl on Harry. "And how are you going to do that, huh? This is my father and the _Dark lord_ we are talking about. Bloody You-Know-Who, He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named-And-For-Good-Reason!"

"Voldemort."

Draco flinched. "Don't," he said harshly. "Don't say his name."

"Why? Hermione says fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself…"

"I don't care!" Draco's entire frame was trembling, and his hands were clenched into fists, as he said in a low voice, "You don't know what it's like, to live like this…to have to be _summoned_, like a prisoner before an executioner."

"I do know, actually." Draco's mouth was still open, as Harry interrupted, but he shut it, in favor of looking at Harry quizzically. Harry shrugged, and continued quietly. "I know what it's like to hear your name being called, to know that something is going to happen. I know what it's like to _fear_ the unknown, to know that whatever is coming is not to your best interests. I know what it's like to be 'summoned', as you put it."

The memory of his uncle shouting, _Boy!_ made Harry shiver. Draco seemed to sense what Harry was referring too, because he adopted a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry…I forget I'm not the only one to grow up in…less that favorable conditions," he said apologetically. "It's just…I'm _terrified_, Harry. I don't want to go…I don't want to…to die…" The last words were spoken in a whisper, and Harry patted Draco's shoulder.

"You aren't going to die…I won't let you." Harry put both hands on each of Draco's shoulders, and he forced silvery gray eyes to meet brilliant green ones. "You're going to be okay…we'll figure this out. Just go with your father…and do what you must. I swear, I will not rest until you are free from their grasp. Just go this once. Everything will be okay. You can count on me."

Draco's shoulders were wracked by a dry sob. "Promise me, Harry. Promise me…that everything will be okay…"

"I promise."

The next few hours were nothing but a blur to Draco.

•••

_He saw a thin, white face with blood red eyes turn to gaze at him. He wanted to run, to hide, to do anything but stand there. Only the cold touch of his father's hand upon his shoulder prevented it…_

"_He is to be mine, Lucius…fully and completely mine…"_

"_I understand, my lord."_

_Draco screamed, as he was shoved against a wall. He screamed in pain. He screamed in betrayal, for his father's betrayal was worse than death. He screamed, pleaded, begged…but to no avail…_

_He no longer had anything to call his own…_

_He felt nothing but pain, as the Dark lord used him for his twisted pleasure. Nothing but hurt. Nothing but cold, empty sorrow…_

_As the Dark lord backed away, sated, he whimpered one single word…_

Harry.

_The Dark lord froze, and Draco felt pain explode in his entire body, as the Cruciatus Curse streaked through him…_

"_You are mine now, Draco. Mine…"_

_He screamed again, his voice hoarse, as the Dark Mark was burned into his arm, marking him as the Dark lord's property…_

_He barely heard the words, as the Dark lord instructed him in his newest mission…_

_His brain was numb, but he managed to register the final, parting words…_

Do it, or he will die…

_He now knew what exactly Harry had been through…and he did not wish it on another human being. Not even his father._

_But he knew that even his father had been subjected to this horror…they all had._

•••

"Draco!" Harry called out again to the blonde, but still he did not answer. Instead, he continued walking down the corridors, as if he hadn't heard Harry. With a hiss of frustration, Harry sped up. Finally, he managed to catch up to Draco.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Harry demanded. He was surprised to see the cold, expressionless look that Draco gave him.

"I don't talk to freaks," he sneered. Harry stared at him for a moment, openmouthed. "No, Potter, I am not under the Imperius spell. I simply remembered why it is my father hates you. He's justified, you know. Malfoys should not associate with such trash."

"Trash?" Harry was mad now. "What in Merlin's name happened to you? You receive a summons, come running to me for help, then you go off and come back completely changed. What did they do to you?"

"Nothing." Draco's eyes were now focused on the wall behind Harry, as if he couldn't meet Harry's eyes. "My eyes were opened, that's all. I realized how foolish it would be to mingle with your kind."

"My kind?" His vision was blurred now, as he stared at Draco. "My kind?" Harry worked to form words, and finally, he blurted out, "I trusted you. I thought you had changed…I was willing to give you a chance…I _comforted_ you. And this is how you repay me? With coldness and harsh words?"

His words didn't reach Draco's ears, however. The Slytherin merely looked at him with an icy stare, then shoved past, his face hardened. Harry watched him leave, and he shouted out after him, "You are your father after all!"

He didn't see, as he turned away, the stricken look that crossed Draco's face. He didn't see, as he stormed off to find his friends, the anguish and regretful expression that Draco wore, watching Harry walk away.

•••

Hermione listened to Harry as he explained Draco's behavior, and she said nothing, only looking disappointed in Draco. Ron, however, leapt up, and was now soundly cursing the Malfoy heir, his voice loud in the relative quietness of the common room. "I told you he was bad news," he growled. "He was playing you, Harry. He was playing us all! How dare he…that little…" He continued in his stream of expletives, finally giving way to the tension that had built, when he had been forced to befriend Draco.

Ignoring the redhead, and the people who were eyeing him oddly, Hermione finally spoke. "It doesn't make sense," she said quietly. Harry gave her an incredulous look.

"He was playing us, like Ron said. What's not to make sense?"

Hermione frowned, and stared into the fireplace. "Why would he play you? What would he stand to gain from it?" Harry frowned too, and he hesitated.

"I don't know," he admitted, looking down at his hands. "He could blackmail me, since he knows about my…struggles."

"But he gains nothing except your humiliation. And he can get that through other means. So what does he gain, and why did he suddenly change?"

"I don't know why, okay?"

"I didn't ask you to tell me! It was a rhetorical question!" Hermione huffed, then her face softened. She rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'll figure this out, Harry. I promise." Harry sighed, and shook his head.

"I just don't understand…" He thought for a moment, then spoke again. "Maybe it's got something to do with what they did to him this afternoon. You see, this morning, he came to me all upset about something. Apparently Voldemort had summoned him, and he was scared to death of returning. But he had to go…so I told him to go, just this once…and he'd never have to go back. He agreed, making me promise to figure something out. Then, he returns after dinner…all different."

"So, it had to have been something that You-Know-Who did…or his father's doing…they must have threatened him or something."

"Of course!" Harry snapped his fingers. "He's terrified of his father…if Malfoy, or Voldemort, threatened Draco with death, unless he alienated me, then he would do it." Hurt crossed his face. "I thought we had something though…I thought we were close enough friends…"

"A few weeks isn't enough time to form a solid friendship, Harry," Hermione said softly. "It took you six years to develop our friendship. If I were in Draco's shoes, I'd save my own skin. Look at it this way: it's safer for you now…without him around."

Harry looked down at his lap. "I guess." His eyes were saddened, as he stood.

"Where are you going?"

"To the library. I need some time alone." Hermione and Ron, who had fallen silent during Harry's relevation, looked at each other, and Ron made a move to follow Harry. However, Harry held up a hand. "I need some time to think. I need to be alone." Ron sighed, and nodded, sitting back down next to Hermione. Harry gave him a wan, though grateful smile, and headed out of the common room.


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Let Go

**A/N: **Sorry it's so late...I wrote this chapter like 7 times, in different locations and with differing scenes/dialogue...I hate writer's block. Hopefully it isn't too...weird. I'm on some weird cold medication, to get rid of my cold. Anyways, enjoy! Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1! With an extra warning of attempted suicide in this chapter.

* * *

_You want nothing more_

_Than this death._

_I see it in your eye._

_But I cannot let you._

_We have come too far;_

_We have held on too long._

_Reach! You cannot let go._

_You cannot leave me._

_Don't Let Go by Philippa Boyens_

He had reached the library, when suddenly there was a flash of blonde hair and flapping robes down the corridor. _What's Draco doing?_ Harry thought. His eyes narrowed as he subconsciously followed the blonde.

Draco had been surrounded by his friends during the rest of the day, so why was he alone now? And why did he keep glancing around? Once or twice, he had glanced over his shoulder, forcing Harry to duck behind suits of armor and pillars. Luckily, Draco didn't spot him.

Slowly, they climbed higher and higher, until finally, Draco stopped outside of a wooden door. The door to the Astronomy tower. Harry was puzzled, as Draco stepped into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Harry waited for a few moments, before following. He was careful to step quietly, as he pushed open the door, hoping it wouldn't squeak. It didn't, and he slipped inside, hiding behind a large box full of telescopes.

_What is he doing?_

Draco was standing near the edge, looking out at the view. The sun was just setting, and the sky was fading from a soft rosy hue to a deep indigo. All was silent, and a gentle breeze ruffled Draco's hair. His shoulders were shaking slightly, and it took Harry a moment to figure out why.

_He's crying?_

Harry frowned, as the blonde took another step towards the ledge. His eyes suddenly widened, as the blonde stepped up onto the ledge, holding one of the pillars for support. Realization hit Harry, as Draco looked down.

Merlin, he's not going to-

Harry dashed forwards, just as Draco moved forward.

•••

He had come up here tonight, with one purpose in mind. End this.

For some reason, he felt like he was being followed, but there had been no one on his way up here. All the better. They wouldn't know he was gone until the next day.

He had finally reached his destination, without any problems. Now, he was standing, looking out at the landscape. It was beautiful, in an eerie way. The shadows were just beginning to form, as Nature changed from its normal beauty into a darker, more haunting view. Just like how his life was becoming. It had gone from darkness, into a happier setting, then faded into shadow once more.

He regretted so much…and he mostly regretted not being able to explain…and for hurting those who understood him best. Hurting them, when they had suffered enough hurt already. This was why it had to end…he had failed once too many times. Now it was time to end that chain of failures, by doing something right.

So, he stepped up, onto the ledge, and looked down for a moment. It would be over quickly; he would be gone on impact. He took a deep breath, and moved.

Suddenly, strong arms encircled his chest, yanking him backwards. For a moment, Draco thought it was already over, as his head collided with the ground, making him see stars. Then, he realized that he had hit the floor of the tower. "What the…Potter!"

He fixed a glare on the boy laying beside him, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't have time for this," Draco muttered, shoving off of the ground. He stepped towards the edge again, when Potter grabbed his arm.

Harry spun Draco around, his eyes confused. "Why?" he asked, in a soft voice. "Why are you doing this?"

He hoped – oh, how he hoped – that Draco still cared about their friendship. The pain that flickered in Draco's eyes before the Slytherin's face slipped into its mask sent his hopes soaring.

"It doesn't matter why, Potter." Draco felt bad, for the hurt that shone in Harry's eyes. "All that matters is that I finish it."

"This isn't the only way out."

Draco half-turned. "It is for me," he said quietly. Harry's grip tightened.

"I thought so too." Harry felt desperate, needing to convince Draco against this.

But Draco roughly yanked away, dashing towards the edge. "No!" Harry shouted, darting forward. His hand shot out, seeking to grab anything, anything that could hold Draco back.

Fingers curled around his arm, and Draco felt the breath knocked out of him, as his sudden plunge stopped. His gaze lifted upwards, into the frightened, desperate eyes of Harry. "Let me go, Potter!" he snapped, suddenly nervous about the height from which he dangled.

Harry's grip tightened. "No! I won't…I can't let you…"

"Just let me go. Please…let me die…" Draco's voice was pleading now, as his wall, protecting him from his emotions, slipped. "You don't understand…it's better this way…"

"It's never better!" Harry's voice was harsh, as he braced himself against the edge of the tower's wall. "If anything, you taught me that!"

Draco averted his gaze. "You don't understand," he said weakly. Harry's fingers dug into his arm.

"I understand more than anyone else ever will, Draco," he said firmly.

"He raped me."

Harry almost let go in his shock. He'd never felt more ill in his life. "What?" he whispered.

Draco's voice was broken. "He raped me…the bastard raped me…and my father just let him."

"Oh, Draco…I'm so sorry…" Harry's voice was pained. "I never should have told you to go…"

"It's not your fault…he would have gotten what he wanted sooner or later…"

"I was raped too, Draco. By my own family."

Draco looked up again. Harry's eyes were shining, and Draco felt his own eyes moisten.

"You don't have to kill yourself because of it, Draco. It wasn't your fault…you can still make a new life!"

"That's not why I want to die." Harry fell silent, and Draco took a deep breath. His arm ached, and judging by the quivering of Harry's arm, he was sure the other boy felt the pain too. "Please…just let me go. This solves everything."

"No it doesn't! It leaves me mourning the loss of a friend." Harry's grip loosened slightly, as he slipped. "Draco…help me get you up here."

"I can't, Harry…" There, he'd said his name. "I can't…if I don't do what they want, they'll…" He stopped, a choked sob escaping his throat. "It doesn't matter…I'm not going to do it…just let me go, so that I can just end it all…"

"You can't die…I won't let you die!" Harry's voice was panicked, as his grip slipped even more. "Draco, please! We can talk more…just help me! If you die…then I will too!"

Draco gasped. "Harry, no! Merlin, it's just me…no one cares. If I die, then everything goes back to normal…"

"No, it won't." Harry managed to regrip Draco's arm. "We were friends, Draco, even if it was for a short time…and friends don't walk out on each other like this…it won't be the same if you die. Please, Draco, help me get you up here, and we can talk…or I swear, I'll throw myself off after you."

Knowing that Harry was dead serious (no pun intended), Draco sighed, and gripped a protruding stone. He managed to find a small foothold, and used it to push himself up, as Harry pulled. It took a lot of grunting and strained muscles, but finally, the two boys faced each other, panting from the exertion and stress.

Draco was stunned when Harry pulled him into a tight hug, and he almost resisted, then gave in, feeling the other's small frame shaking with sobs. "Merlin, don't do that," Harry whispered. "I don't care how much of a prat you were earlier, I still can't stand watching you fall over the edge…it reminds me of too much…"

"I was always told that having a brother would be annoying. I never knew how true it was," Draco said lightly, choking back his own tears. "I'm sorry, Harry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for treating you like that. I had to. If I hadn't…he…they…" He stopped.

Harry released him from the embrace, and held Draco at arm's length. "What?" he asked in a quiet tone, his cheeks wet with tears.

Draco averted his gaze. "It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I can't tell you…they'll-"

"Who's going to tell them?" Harry smirked. Draco sighed.

"I was given a mission to fulfill. If I don't do it…they'll kill you."

Harry's eyes widened. "Why me?"

"Because they know we're friends." Draco's gaze was anguished, as he met Harry's. "They have a spy, Harry. I don't know how the spy communicates with them, but they know. They know that we have grown close, and they…well, they threatened to kill you if I didn't follow orders."

"They were bluffing." At Draco's confused look, Harry explained. "They can't kill me…I'm protected by too many people. Why would they need you to complete your mission if I died? Why not just kill me, then they wouldn't need to do the mission."

Draco frowned. "That makes sense," he muttered. "But why threaten you then?"

"They were manipulating you, using something you value to twist your arm into doing their bidding." Harry smiled slightly. "You really value our friendship?"

Draco snorted. "If the word 'brothers' means anything to you, then yes." He looked down at the ground, and Harry lifted his chin.

"Draco…you know I'm here for you. You had my back before, now I have yours. Why didn't you tell me?"

"The spy…I don't know who it is…I couldn't risk them seeing me talking to you…so I tried to alienate you. I didn't mean it…any of it!"

"You still didn't have to try to kill yourself." Harry sighed. "Friends tell each other things, Draco…please…you don't have to bear this burden on your own. You may not be able to tell me what your mission is, but at least let me bear some of the burden."

Draco nodded hesitantly. "I-okay." He met Harry's brilliant green gaze, and felt his breath taken away. They sparkled in the new moonlight, their depths unfathomable. Anyone could get lost in this powerful, unwavering gaze.

They were silent for a moment, then Harry asked, "What?"

"Huh?" Draco said, blinking.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I was just…thinking. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being my friend."


	13. Chapter 13: No Escape

**A/N: **So, I was informed that I uploaded the wrong chapter...all I can say is oops. :) I'm only human.

Hey, sorry it took so long to post this...I've been sick, swamped with homework, and many other RL things. Ugh. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Warnings/Disclaimers in chapter one. Oh yes, WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH OCCURS (not a main character, don't worry). And, again, REVIEW! *begs on hands and knees*

* * *

_You can run._

_You can hide._

_But this is one fate_

_You cannot escape._

_You thought that you could fool me, boy,_

_But I'm not easily fooled._

_I own you._

_You cannot escape,_

_Cannot escape,_

_Cannot escape this fate I've planned._

_You can cower_

_Behind the strength of friends._

_But this is one predator_

_Who never loses the scent._

_I'm coming for you,_

_And I won't stop 'til I get what I want,_

_Won't stop 'til I catch up,_

'_Til I've broken you down,_

_Broken you down,_

_Broken you down 'til you can't help but obey._

_Your world is gonna spin,_

_Spin out of control,_

_And I'm gonna take everything you have_

'_Til I'm all you have left._

_I am your master now._

_You fool;_

_You cannot hide._

_I own you._

_You cannot escape,_

_Cannot escape,_

_Cannot escape my grip on your soul._

_Relentless – an original creation by myself_

The next few months were relatively peaceful, for Hogwarts anyways. There were still rumored sightings of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, but so far the Dark lord had not done anything significant.

Still, it made Harry rather nervous. It was odd, for nothing to be happening. Draco had not been summoned since the first incident, and there had been no more mention of his ordeal. But Harry knew that the danger of a spy was still very much real. And he knew that both he, and Draco, hadn't stopped thinking about the spy, wondering who it was, and wondering what their motives were.

Draco was nervous about the calm as well, though he'd never admit it. _It's the calm before the storm, _he would think to himself.

Finally, both boys relaxed, thankful for the respite from their torments. Nightmares had dwindled, and all was finally as peaceful as it could get. They could focus on schoolwork, their new friendship (which was quickly growing stronger, even on the parts of Hermione, Ron, and the Slytherin posse), and the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

The weekend before the trip found the Golden Trio and the Slytherin Circle walking down by the black lake, talking with an ease that had not been seen before, at least between the two rival houses.

"Are you guys as excited for the Hogsmeade trip as I am?" Pansy chattered excitedly. Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm looking forward to a nice mug of warm butterbeer," she grinned. The two girls proceeded to chat about various shopping activities, wondering whether there would be anything worth mentioning in the various shops, and hoping that their allowances would hold out.

The guys rolled their eyes at the two girls, and turned to each other.

"I definitely could use some new Quidditch supplies," Harry mused. Blaise grinned in agreement.

"I need to get a new broom servicing kit," Draco chuckled. It was Pansy and Hermione's turn to roll their eyes at the guys.

"Boys and their love of Quidditch," Pansy muttered to Hermione. The bushy-haired witch snorted.

"It's all they think about," she sighed dramatically.

Theo, in turn, shot the girls a look of pretend hurt. "That's not true. We guys think of other things…"

"Like what?" Hermione fired back.

Theo glanced at Harry, then Draco, both of whom shrugged and gave him a look saying _You're on your own, mate._ "Thanks for the help," he grumbled. "Well…we think about…why Snape's hair looks so greasy all the time," he continued, rather weakly.

Pansy shook her head disapprovingly. "Yep. Nothing but air up there," she snickered.

The group continued to fling comments and retorts, as they made their way back up to the Great Hall for dinner, where they would part ways for a short time, then meet up again afterwards, heading towards a certain room with special properties. And in said room, they spent the entire time talking in front of a roaring fire which was provided by the special room, until curfew hours were fast approaching, after which they bid each other goodnight.

A truce had been called, amongst a certain group of Slytherins and Gryffindors. A truce, the likes of which had not been seen since Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had parted ways. Hogwarts smiled down upon the young truce; everything was finally at peace.

Yet peace, like silence, is easily shattered…

•••

"You're late."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's smirking grin. "I am never late," he insisted. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I arrive precisely when I mean to…"

Draco snorted. "Nice excuse. You really should watch the time, though. We almost left without you." Harry waved him off.

"You know you wouldn't…"

"I would."

"You wouldn't."

"Would too."

"Nuh uh…"

They continued arguing as the two groups merged, until finally Blaise and Ron began mimicking them, after which Draco and Harry shared a look of pure mischief. Immediately, Blaise and Ron found themselves on the receiving end of two Tickling charms, and the group's forward progress paused until both boys were crying uncle.

Draco and Harry smirked as they helped their respective Housemates up. "No fair," Ron complained. "You're supposed to protect your own House, Harry…"

"You deserved it," Harry laughed. Ron spluttered unconvincingly, and Harry shot him a grin, until Ron was forced to grin back.

They arrived in Hogsmeade not too much later, laughing and talking loudly, as they each filed into the small building. "Madame Rosmerta?" Harry called. "Nine butterbeers please!"

The kindly witch brought their drinks quickly, and the mixture of Gryffindors and Slytherins sat around a large wooden table. They nursed their butterbeers while talking and laughing, and Harry found all his worries slipping away with each smile and each joke. In fact, he didn't remember the last time he had laughed this much. It was…relaxing, and rather nice. He could get used to this.

And seeing Draco smile made him smile. The blonde rarely smiled like this…really and truly smiled, with his eyes lighting up and cheeks stretched until the dimples showed. He had a nice laugh, too. Harry blinked, and glanced away, feeling his ears burn. Why was he even thinking about the way Draco laughed or smiled? Better not answer that one.

"So, Crabbe…how's that Potions homework coming?" Ron asked innocently. The entire group cracked up, as Crabbe spluttered, turning red.

"It's good," he stammered, and Draco shot Harry an amused look.

"Oh yes, accidentally mixing hippogriff tongue with frozen dragon blood, blowing up your cauldron, and accidentally turning yourself into a rooster qualifies as 'good'," Draco drawled. A fresh round of laughter broke out.

Crabbe shrugged off the laughter. "I'll get it right next time," he said with a firm nod. Draco shook his head with a grin, as the group stood to leave. After paying for the drinks, they left, still ribbing Crabbe for his disastrous potion skills.

•••

It was a few hours later that the once happy afternoon went downhill.

The group – well, Pansy and Hermione – had managed to wrench themselves away from the Quidditch store, the girls utterly bored of the place, and the boys fairly bursting with stories to exchange.

It was Harry who first heard the screams, and he stopped, his eyes wide. "Listen," he said, shushing his friends. All talking ceased, and Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"It's him," Draco whispered fearfully. Blaise looked at him.

"Him?"

"Voldemort," Harry spat. Ron flinched, and Hermione looked frightened.

"Now?" she asked. To her credit, her fear did not reflect in her calm tone of voice.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm. "He's come for me," he hissed fearfully, trembling slightly. "He's come because I haven't reported back…"

Harry drew his wand. "He won't touch you," he said through clenched teeth.

"Even you can't stop him from taking what he wants, Harry…"

Their conversation was interrupted as a jet of light came speeding out of nowhere, narrowly missing Pansy's ear. She shrieked and drew her wand, rapidly firing a random spell in the same direction as the caster.

With that, all chaos broke out. Black figures, hooded and masked, appeared from every direction, and the group found themselves surrounded.

Draco watched with awe as Harry went from being, well, Harry, to being the hero he was famed for. The slender boy drew himself up, his Gryffindor courage showing in his defiant stance and his firmly grasped wand. "Head for Hogwarts!" he shouted, grabbing onto Draco and dragging him forward.

"Stupefy!"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry glanced at each other and grinned. Their previous experience with Death Eaters led them to cast their spells like it was second nature, Stupefy being the first they thought of. Ron smirked as three different Death Eaters fell, stunned by the jinxes.

With that, the group rushed forward, casting curses, jinxes, and hexes at whichever targets presented themselves.

Draco ran like he'd never run before, casting without a second thought. His only thought was _Get back…gotta get back to Hogwarts…can't let them get me…_

Suddenly, he felt himself falling, stunned by a spell that came hurtling out of nowhere. His father's face appeared as the Disillusionment charm fell away. "Draco, your behavior has been disappointing as of late," Lucius smirked. Draco couldn't move, couldn't cry out in fear, as his father reached out for him. His hand moved closer, as his other hand produced a Portkey…

"Flipendo!"

Harry's voice roared out of nowhere, and Draco saw him leaping to his rescue. Lucius went flying backwards, until he crashed into a large boulder and fell to the ground. Draco felt the effects of the Immobulus charm fall away as his father was knocked unconscious, and he staggered to his feet. Harry gripped his arm to steady him, giving him a once over. "You okay?" he asked. Draco nodded, meeting his brilliant green eyes.

"I'm fine," he gasped, as they continued running.

Hogwart's gates were coming up fast, but they were too closely pursued. They wouldn't be able to get in without letting the whole of Voldemort's army in with them. Harry glanced around, his eyes darting to find another escape route. Behind him, he could hear Ron and Hermione still casting curses, as well as the other Slytherins.

Suddenly, Pansy cried out, "Vincent! No!"

Harry glanced over his shoulder in time to see Crabbe leap forward and shove Hermione out of the way, to intercept a jet of green light. Time slowed down, and he could hear Draco cry out as well, as Crabbe's face took on a shocked look. Then he fell forward, his body crumpling. All Harry could see was the blank look of Cedric Diggory, as Crabbe lay there, motionless. Then he saw red.

That curse had been meant for Hermione…they were trying to kill his friend, and ended up killing Crabbe instead. This had to end. Harry stopped his headlong pace, and turned. "Show me the bastard who fired that curse!" he roared. Behind him, he could hear Draco stop, and race back, yelling for him to ignore it and keep going.

But Harry ignored him in turn. A single figure detached itself from the rest of the shadowy figures, and removed its mask. Bellatrix laughed at Harry's look of rage, and she pointed her wand at him. "Too bad Crabbe there was foolish enough to jump in the way," she cackled. "Otherwise, we might have rid this world of another abomination, namely your mudblood friend over there…"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Harry leaped forward, yelling, "Durerea!"

Bellatrix's smirk disappeared as the spell hit her square in the chest, and she looked down at herself for a moment. Then her smirk reappeared, and she laughed at him. "Fool! What was that supposed to-" Her words ended abruptly, as she clutched at her chest, and screamed. The witch collapsed, writhing, as she screamed in agony.

"What does it do?" Draco's voice was next to Harry's ear, and he felt the blonde's trembling hand rest on his shoulder for a moment.

"It inflicts great pain on the victim. Very similar to the Cruciatus, but not Unforgiveable." Harry's smirk sent chills down Draco spine, as he looked at his friend. This was a dangerous Harry…this was the Harry the Wizarding World adored. The one who would defeat Voldemort. Draco suddenly realized how fortunate that was. Here was the boy, no, man, who had the power to save them all…if they would only treat him as normal…

Bellatrix's screams subsided, as Harry's spell ended, and she lay there for a moment, shuddering in the aftereffects of the curse. Finally, a wheezing sound issued from her, and Harry realized it was laughter. "I never thought you had it in you, Potter," she spat. "But we'll make you a Dark wizard yet!"

"I am not like you," Harry snarled. "I do what I do for my friends. And you just happened to kill one of them. I am not the person to mess with, Bellatrix…"

"Nor am I."

The cold, slithering voice rang out, silencing everyone. Harry turned to see the face of his most dreaded enemy. "Hello, Voldemort," he said in a hate filled tone.

The Dark lord chuckled. "Greetings, young Potter. I trust everything is going well?"

"Like you care," Harry retorted, his wand at the ready. Voldemort waved a thin hand.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Potter, if you don't want to lose another from your ranks…"

Harry blanched, as the Dark lord swept aside his robes to reveal Draco, who was held by the now revived Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy Sr. held his hand over his son's mouth, and Draco struggled to get loose. Suddenly, Lucius let out a hiss of pain; Draco had bitten him.

"Get out of here, Harry," Draco pleaded, still struggling. "Don't you dare bargain yourself for me…" Harry had taken a step forward, but stopped, instead fixing his smoldering gaze on Voldemort.

"What do you want?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Voldemort chuckled menacingly. "Your agony," he sneered. "I want you to suffer for every moment you made me suffer in that bodiless form. For every moment you've delayed my rise to power."

"Yeah? Well I want you to die and burn in hell." Harry's wand shook with his rage, and a fierce wind had sprung up, whipping dead leaves and dirt around the gathering.

Voldemort fixed his red gaze on Harry for a moment, then it shifted to Draco, who paled under the chilling scrutiny. "Yes, you would like that wouldn't you," the Dark lord murmured, distractedly. Unexpectedly, a smile worked its way upon his face, but it didn't give Harry a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Instead, it made him want to take a step back, away from the maniac in front of him.

"I think I'll let you live for now," Voldemort decided, with a dark chuckle. "And I'll let you live with the knowledge that Draco suffers because of you. Unless, of course, you agree to surrender yourself to me?"

"No, Harry, don-mph!" Draco's cry was interrupted by Lucius' hand once more, muffling his words. Behind him, Harry heard footsteps, and he tensed, until he realized the hand on his shoulder was Theo's.

"Harry…we can rescue him later…but you can't give yourself up," the Slytherin hissed in his ear. Harry shrugged his shoulder, removing Theo's hand, as he stepped forward.

"I'll never surrender," he said in a low voice, eyes flicking to Draco's with sorrow written in them. Draco blinked slowly, as if in understanding, then closed, accepting his fate. With that, Voldemort laughed.

"So be it. You send him to his doom."

Harry stood there as the Death Eaters Disapparated, Draco along with them. He fell to his knees once they had left, and he screamed his frustration to the sky. He had failed him…had failed Draco…

He dimly felt Hermione's arms wrap around him, comforting him. Her voice was soft, as she said, "We'll get him back, Harry…we'll get him back…don't worry."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: ***dodges objects being thrown* Sorry...sorry...had to let something bad happen...So, the spell that Harry uses is Romanian, loosely translated as 'pain'. I know, original, eh? Anyways, it is a spell of my own creation, not Rowling's...so ask me if you want to use it. And I couldn't find a latin translator for free...so you are stuck with Romanian. Quite a beautiful language, don't you think? *looks around, then whispers* Review...and thank you to the many reviewers/readers. :)

Oh yeah...and there is a brief reference to LOTR...of which I am a HUGE fan...if you can find it, you get a cookie! :3


	14. Chapter 14: No Silver Lining

**A/N:** Okay, so an early update. I had to get this one out of the way, to continue the plot. Not much of Draco in this chapter. Sorry, Draco fans. It's looking pretty bleak for him. As always, warnings/disclaimers in chapter 1. Some surprise plot twists at the end. No peeking. :) Oh yes, and I am not really following the original plotline, as is pretty obvious...so no flaming about any insane things I might do. If you don't like it, don't read.

Oh yes, and just as a future warning there will be MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH in one of the upcoming chapters. It could be the next, it could be the last chapter. Who knows? Just wanted to warn you now though. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Everything is dark.  
I cannot find the strength to lift my head.  
Taunting voices fill my thoughts,  
And I can't get away.  
I feel so lost,  
I feel so alone.  
I need to do something  
To stop this insanity.  
I look for the silver lining,  
But cannot find one.  
So I beg you.  
Please.  
Save me.  
Give me light, in the growing darkness.  
Losing Hope, an original poem by me_

Pain.

Blinding pain. Dull, aching pain. Pain from the top of his head, which had been clouted and banged against floors and walls, to his ankles, which were now shackled to the wall.

Draco fought the urge to be sick all over the floor again, as he huddled in the corner of the cell. Already, what pathetic excuse for a meal he had been given was in a puddle on the other side of his prison, half digested. Draco groaned, as his head throbbed, and he shivered, hugging his knees to his chest.

It was cold in here. Probably because they had taken away everything, clothing included. For security reasons, supposedly. Voldemort wouldn't want to risk his precious new play toy killing itself or hexing the guards.

He had never felt so vulnerable in his life, as he sat there, naked, and alone. Draco trembled slightly, stifling the sob that threatened to escape. He ached all over, from the numerous beatings, tortures, and…_other_ things they had done to him. He felt dirty and used too; the cell wasn't the cleanest, and the things they made him eat…eugh.

The worst part was the _fear_ and the utter lonesomeness.

He never knew what was going to happen next, each time someone entered his cell. He saw no friendly faces in this place. Not even the children of the Death Eaters. Voldemort no doubt wanted to break him by depriving him of any form of familiarity. Well, familiarity that was positive. He recognized most of the Death Eaters that he came into contact to, for they were the elite.

Voldemort expected some sort of raid on Harry's part, which explained the heightened security around Draco. Draco didn't want to think about what the Dark lord had found out about their friendship.

Nor did he want to think about the dreams he was sending Harry. Draco shuddered again. Harry had confided in Draco a few weeks earlier, about how he could see into Voldemort's mind, and Voldemort into his. Imagine, sharing minds with that monster! And Draco had learned about what Harry thought of whenever he thought of Sirius Black, who was apparently Harry's godfather.

Harry thought it was his fault, because Voldemort had sent a false image and he had not even suspected a lie. Draco had managed to half convince him against such notions, but the guilt would never fully go away until Harry had come to terms with himself.

He knew from experience.

Draco sighed, curling into an even tighter ball, as he rested his forehead on his knees. _Don't come, Harry,_ he begged in his mind. _Whatever thoughts Voldemort sends you, don't come…I can't bear to see you die._

•••

The past week had flown by, yet it seemed as though each day was an eternity. Time had stopped having any meaning for him. He had meandered through each day, listless and uncaring.

His behavior concerned his friends, and he felt bad, but Harry had not been able to shake the feeling of guilt, hopelessness, and fear that welled up inside him. Over and over, he kept thinking about how he'd failed Draco, even though he'd promised that everything would be okay.

The only thing that grabbed his attention these days were any mentions of what the Dark lord was doing, Draco's name, and any mention of a rescue attempt.

Harry had not noticed the stares and whispers; those he did notice, he didn't care about. He thought he caught a few of the professors eyeing him as well, but he wasn't too sure about that.

He finally became sure, when Snape told him to stay after class one day.

Snape's black eyes narrowed, as Potter shrugged. The stern professor overheard Weasley's whispered complaint – "Harry, you didn't do anything…why are you in trouble now?" – and raised an eyebrow when Potter just sighed.

"I don't care."

Now this was certainly strange. Potter's eyes didn't even flash with loathing. They were just…dead. Like the rest of him had been lately. Still, there was a hint of the old curiosity in Potter's eyes as McGonagall stepped into the room as well, followed by the Headmaster himself.

"What did I do this time?" Harry asked dully, not even bothering to look up. He was a bit curious, yes, but it wasn't too overpowering. "I don't want to be late for my next class…"

"You are excused from classes for the remainder of the day," McGonagall said quietly. "We need to speak with you, and afterwards, you will be accompanying Professor Dumbledore to his office, where he will spend the afternoon teaching you privately."

That piqued his interest even more, and Harry finally gathered the strength to look up. He was unprepared for the sadness that glittered in their eyes, yes, even Snape's, though he tried to remain impassive.

"You have not been too enthusiastic about much as of late, Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said gently, the twinkle in his eyes dampened for now. Harry shrugged again.

"There isn't too much to be enthusiastic about right now. My life kind of sucks, in case you didn't notice," he said shortly.

"Not even you, Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world though you are, have the excuse to throw a pity party," Snape said scathingly, though it was not as biting of a tone as usual. "Draco is my godson, and I have not been allowed to see him since his capture, yet I do not spend my days moping around."

"Well isn't that just peachy keen. Let's all imitate the great and oh-so-amazing Snape."

Snape straightened indignantly, and opened his mouth, when McGonagall cut him off.

"Harry, we know you two were close friends. But you cannot just give up all hope, otherwise Voldemort will have won. He's trying to break you, Harry. Do you think Draco would want that?"

Harry's eyes were anguished, as he looked at her. "Professor, he's one of my best friends. And I just let him go. I just let him go to his doom."

"There was nothing you could do." McGonagall sighed. "Harry, you need to snap out of this depressing state of mind. Others are starting to notice, and-"

"Oh goodness, we don't want the Wizarding World to get all in a flurry because their precious Golden Boy is having a rotten life," Harry said sarcastically. He sighed as well. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I can't stop thinking that maybe I could have done something to save Crabbe and Draco…and I'm still looking for ways to rescue Draco. To help him somehow…"

Dumbledore spoke up again. "That is something I may be able to assist with, Harry," he said cautiously. Harry's head snapped up, hope flickering in his eyes before he squashed it down. "We will be able to talk more in my office…"

"Then let's go over there now." Harry's eyes had brightened slightly, and McGonagall and Snape shared a look. Dumbledore glanced at each of them in turn, before giving in.

"Very well, Harry, but this conversation will no doubt continue sometime." Harry grimaced, but gathered his things in a hurry, nearly racing out the door.

"I'll meet you by the gargoyle," he called over his shoulder. Dumbledore chuckled softly, then turned to his colleagues.

"There is more than friendship brewing between those two," he said confidentially. Snape made a face, but McGonagall smiled softly.

"Who would have thought?" she mused. "The two biggest rivals in this school since Salazar and Godric, now close enough to be kin. And with their bond growing stronger every day, even through difficulties…oh, come now, Severus. At least be happy for your godson."

"I'll be happy enough when he is freed," Snape snapped, turning back to his desk. McGonagall shook her head at him, and then left the room after Dumbledore.

•••

"Lemon drop?" Harry shook his head at the offered tin, eager to learn about how he might help Draco. Dumbledore popped one of the candies into his mouth, before carefully warding the door and floo. Fawkes fluttered about the room, trilling softly. Harry allowed a small smile to ease his features, as the phoenix's music soothed his fears and worries.

Dumbledore leaned forward, his elbows propped on his desk. "Have you ever heard of Horcruxes, Harry?" he asked, his eyes unusually serious. Harry shook his head, unnerved. "Horcruxes are an ancient, Dark magic. They are small objects that contain a piece of a person's soul within." Seeing that Harry looked confused, Dumbledore explained further.

"When someone kills another, their soul is torn in two. Half of that soul may be placed into an ordinary object, one that probably has some sort of meaning to the killer. Take this pincushion for instance." Here, Dumbledore picked up a round pincushion, and handed it to Harry, who accepted the object. "Say I performed a killing curse on you. My soul would be split in two, and I could then transfer part of my split soul into that pincushion. That pincushion then becomes a Horcrux."

"And what becomes of the soul piece?" Harry asked.

"That is where the dark part of this comes in, Harry. Not only have I killed someone and torn my soul in two, but I have also bound part of my soul into this pincushion. Now, if someone, say Mr. Weasley, were to kill me, I would not die."

Harry frowned. "How is that possible?"

Dumbledore motioned towards the pincushion. "Oh, I would die, but I would then have the possibility of coming back to life. Only half of my soul would have fled my body, to rejoin the other half of my soul. As long as this 'Horcrux' survives, I know that I cannot be killed. The remaining piece of my soul will resurrect me."

Harry looked down at the seemingly innocent object in his hand. "So that's how Voldemort survived the first time," he murmured. "He made a Horcrux."

"Correction." Harry looked up, uneasy because of Dumbledore's quiet tone. "Voldemort made seven Horcruxes."

He nearly fell over in his chair right then and there. "Seven?" Harry repeated weakly.

"Seven."

There was a pause, then Harry jumped up and began pacing. "How am I ever going to defeat him?" he fretted. "And how will this help Draco?"

"By destroying each of Voldemort's Horcruxes, you weaken him, Harry. You will finally be able to kill the monster, for good, thus setting Draco free."

"It'll be too late by then…and where are the Horcruxes hidden? How can I destroy them?" Harry turned back to Dumbledore, who's keen blue eyes were fixed on him thoughtfully.

"Some of them are still hidden…As for destroying them, that will be a little less difficult. Horcruxes are magic, and therefore cannot be destroyed through ordinary means. A Horcrux can repair any damage to it-"

"So how can you destroy one then?"

"By using something that has no cure."

Harry froze. "Like the venom from a Basilisk," he murmured. Dumbledore nodded, a pleased expression on his face.

"Or by using Fiendfyre, which I do not recommend, using other Dark spells, or using this." Dumbledore stood, and went to the tall, glass case behind him, which containted the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. The same sword that Harry had pulled out of the Sorting Hat his second year. "This sword will destroy a Horcrux just as easily as using a Basilisk fang will," Dumbledore explained, bringing the sword to the desk and laying it down. "You may use it in your search for the Horcruxes. But you must not tell _anyone_ of your mission."

"What about-"

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley? Yes, but only them. And only if they swear to complete secrecy." Dumbledore fixed his gaze on Harry. "There is a reason Horcruxes are kept secret, Harry. Do not let go of this information easily. This is not for everyone to know."

"What about if we rescue Draco before we destroy them all? May I tell him?" There was another long pause, then Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"But that is all. The more people that know, the more likely the news will leak back to Voldemort."

"I won't tell anyone else. Do you have any idea where to start?"

Dumbledore sat down again, leaning back in his chair. "Well, the good news is that you only have three more Horcruxes to find, and four more to destroy." At Harry's quizzical glance, he explained further. "You destroyed the first Horcrux by accident your second year. The diary?" Yes, Harry remembered. "Then there was this ring, which I destroyed." He rummaged in his desk, and produced an elaborate ring. "This belonged to the Gaunt family, which was the maiden name of Voldemort's (or Tom Riddle as he was once called) mother. Then I found this locket, which I managed to pull from the wreckage of a small fire. It had been destroyed, which pointed towards Fiendfyre being the culprit." A small, golden locket dangled from his fingertips.

"And the fourth?" Harry asked.

"Is in Draco's vault at Gringott's."

•••

"My lord, you summoned me?" The figure bowed, face obscured by its hood and the mask it wore.

"Yes," the Dark lord hissed, his red eyes gleaming. "I trust that your identity has not been given away?"

"No, my lord. They are not yet aware of my…loyalties."

"Good…see to it that things remain that way…your skill as a spy is invaluable to me…your information is very useful. I should hate to lose such skill…do not take so long to report, though."

"I understand. However, my lord, if I may?" The Dark lord inclined his head, indicating permission. "It is rather difficult for me to send an owl, as they are occasionally stopped and examined. It is also very difficult to get away, to report in person."

"That is no excuse. My followers always find a way, if they truly desire it…"

"I do desire it-"

"Then continue to report every other day. The information is necessary to my plans."

"Yes, my lord."


	15. Chapter 15: Guilt, Blame, Love

**A/N: **Sorry sorry sorry about the delay! Sickness overcame me, then came preparations for the holidays, some community service, and a bunch of other things. Still, you got a chapter the day before thanksgiving, so give thanks for that! :) As usual, warnings/disclaimer are in chapter one.

One more thing. I have noticed a lack of response lately. So I am giving an ultimatum. No more chapters until I get at least 5 reviews. Doesn't matter which chapter it's about, just review! Please! Tell me what you'd like to see/your thoughts on what is going on. Remember. 5 reviews = new chapter. Happy Thanksgiving everybody!

* * *

_Pitied man._  
_I held you once_  
_In such a high regard_  
_And waited on a father's pride,_  
_A single guiding word._

_But drunken fits_  
_And angry shouts_  
_Filled places meant for warmth,_  
_Slowly killing all respect_  
_And turning love to loathe._

_A child cannot understand_  
_The power of the brew,_  
_The undeserved striking hand,_  
_The emptiness in you._

_Passing time dulls the ache_  
_And clears the eye to see._  
_The problems that you had back then_  
_Belonged to you_  
_Not me._

_Fault, by Lloyd Klumpp_

"The Horcrux…is in Draco's vault?"

Harry stared at the Headmaster in disbelief. Albus nodded at his young student, sorrow in his eyes.

"But why?"

The old man sighed. "I do not claim to know Lucius or Voldemort's minds, Harry. Whatever their reasons, the Horcrux is in Draco's vault at Gringott's. His father does not allow him to enter the vault, for fear that Draco might do something with it, however innocently. I assume that Voldemort let Lucius put it there, because it is one of the least likely places to hide a Horcrux. And the blame, if there was any, would be placed on Draco's shoulders, not Lucius', for he could claim to have known nothing of it."

Harry clenched his hands into fists. "His own father," he said through gritted teeth. "Using his son as a scapegoat…he doesn't even try to protect Draco…I hate him!"

Dumbledore leaned forward. "Calm yourself, Harry," he said in a soothing voice. Harry looked around, and noticed the objects on Dumbledore's desk trembling from the waves of his magic that roiled. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then released it, calming himself.

His Headmaster seemed somewhat pleased. "You can use this power, Harry," he said. "You can use it to help Draco. Harness your love for him and for your other friends, and use it to defeat Voldemort."

"My what for Draco?" Harry looked confused.

"Your love for him." Harry still looked confused, so Dumbledore explained. "This anger you feel, this need to protect Draco…it's more powerful than the time Hermione was Petrified, is it not?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I was scared for her," he said at last. "But not as scared as I am for Draco…" He looked concerned. "Does that mean I don't care?"

Dumbledore shook his head, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "No. It _does_ show you care. And in different ways…"

"I don't understand."

"You love Hermione like a sister, correct?" A nod from Harry. "And you think you love Draco like a brother?" A slower nod from Harry. "Well, Harry, sometimes the differences between types of love can be blurred."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

The Headmaster smiled. "There are many types of love in this world, my boy. For example, there is the love of family, the love of friendship, and, of course, the love for another with which you would bind your life. Then there are the more obscure types of love. An intense love could be mistaken for hatred, when really, you are just frustrated by your inability to demonstrate that love. Love can be mistaken for fear of a person, when really, you simply fear losing them or fear rejection. It's complicated."

Harry looked completely bewildered. "So…Voldemort's hatred for me is really love?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, Harry, that really is a true hatred. Voldemort hates and fears you, for you are one of the few who can bring his reign of terror to its knees."

The boy was silent for a few moments, then he spoke, slowly and hesitantly. "Draco hated me all throughout school…and I hated him a few times as well. Are you saying…" His voice trailed off for a moment, then he continued, almost whispering. "Are you saying…we love each other?"

Dumbledore stood, and went over to Fawkes' perch. The phoenix chirped lightly, as his master's hand stroked his feathers. "I'm not saying anything is certain," he said cautiously. "But things do seem to point to that conclusion."

"But I'm straight!"

Dumbledore turned. "Being straight has nothing to do with it, Harry. When you love someone, it doesn't matter who they are, or what their gender is. It's who they are, what makes them…them."

Harry looked down at his lap, mind whirling. Did he really love Draco? And why now? Why, after five years, was he suddenly feeling so confused?

"There could be other explanations, Harry, but the simplest one is this. Think about it for a moment. Maybe you two are meant to be together. If that's the case, then nothing will stop Fate from having her way, and bringing you two together. Nothing, not even death."

"So we're…meant to be together?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I think so. Research will only tell so much. Give it time…but know that I will be looking for as much information as I can find regarding soulmates."

"Soulmates…" Harry repeated dazedly.

Dumbledore came over to him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think that is enough to think about for now…I'll call you when we are ready to continue our talk." Harry nodded feebly, and stood, feeling lightheaded.

The Headmaster watched, torn between amusement and concern, as Harry all but staggered out of his office. "Love is a strange thing," he murmured. Fawkes trilled his agreement.

•••

"You are such a disappointment," Lucius snarled, kicking out once more. He ignored the small sobs echoing in the cell, focusing on his rage instead. "You were given a simple task, Draco. And you _failed_!"

Draco flinched as his father's voice went even louder on that last word. "I'm sorry, Father," he whispered.

"No. Sorry isn't enough anymore, _boy_! You aren't even worthy of being my son. I'm sick and tired of your useless whimpers and excuses, and your pathetic attempts to do as you're told. You're fortunate the Dark lord hasn't killed you yet. You're fortunate he has something else in mind…"

Draco risked a look at his father's face, and what he saw made a chill go up his spine. Lucius' face, amongst the rage, wore a menacing smirk, and his chuckle was ominous. It did not bode well.

"Oh yes…we will strike at Potter, in a way he will least expect…"

Fear filled Draco, but it wasn't for himself. It was for Harry.

_He'll be safe…he has to be…he won't come for me…he can't! Stay away, Harry…if you can hear me, stay away! Don't let them find you…_

Harry had to stay safe, if only to give him a bit of hope in this dark despair.

Draco curled into a tighter ball, as his father left the dungeons, carefully warding his son's cell. Finally, the footsteps faded, and he was alone again.

His father hated him…and Draco couldn't figure out why. He'd always tried so hard to please his father, to elicit one small word of praise…but all in vain. He didn't remember the last time he heard his father speak highly of him, or speak a kind word. Nothing came out of his father's mouth, except curses and hateful venom.

Realization struck Draco. _It's not my fault,_ he thought, remembering Harry's words.

"_It isn't your fault, Draco. Your father is just a bitter man. Whether it's due to his past, or because of something else, he is cold and bitter. It's not your fault."_

And right then, Draco understood. His father had his own worries to deal with, his own past hurts. This was the only way he knew how to deal with that pain: by taking it out on Draco. It was no excuse, but it helped Draco understand.

Didn't mean he liked his father any more. _I can't let go of what he's done,_ Draco thought, feelings of betrayal welling up in him. _Struggling or not, he should not have allowed those things to happen to me…he was supposed to protect me…he's failed me. I can't trust him anymore…I can only trust…_

Only one person came to mind, and Draco choked back a sob.

_Harry, save me,_ he thought, fear and sorrow enveloping him like the darkness that surrounded him.

•••

Silence filled the room, broken only by the occasional turning of a page, and the murmured, "This isn't helpful…"

Hermione sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly, Ronald," she snapped. "We aren't going to find something instantly…"

Ron slammed his book closed, annoyed. The title was faded away, but it still read _Gringott's: How It Came About._

Harry glanced at his own book _The Defenses of Gringott's._ "Hermione, we've been searching for ages…Forget instantly. We aren't even going to find anything tonight." He leaned forward, his elbows propped on the table and his face hidden in his hands. "There is just no way to break into Gringott's."

Hermione frowned. "It does seem that way," she murmured. "The only way I've been able to think of is getting Draco to open his vault…and he'd need to get the key from his father…which is dangerous in and of itself."

"And Draco's not here." Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes saddened. She reached out, and rested a gentle hand on arm.

"We'll get him back, Harry…" she said.

"When?" Harry lowered his hands, so he could look at her. "You keep saying that, but when? We keep getting distracted. We tried brainstorming a few ideas, but that was it. No more mention of it. And now we have Horcruxes to worry about…" He slammed a fist on the table, thankful for the Silencing charm that allowed them to talk freely in the library. "Time is running out for Draco. Voldemort isn't going to keep him around forever…"

Ron leaned forward too. "Harry, we don't even know where he's being held! And if we did, I'm sure You-Kno-"

"Voldemort."

"…I'm sure he has heavy security. He'll be expecting a rescue mission!"

"Not if it's just us." Ron and Hermione were silent, as Harry continued. "I'm sure that they're holding Draco in Malfoy Manor. It's the only place they have at their disposal right now! And Draco told me about all the secret passages he explored as a young boy. I think I can get us in, undetected."

Hermione was against the idea. "Harry, there is more that is likely to go wrong that way. If we get caught, no one knows where we are. And we won't have backup!"

"We won't need backup if all goes according to plan…"

"And what's to say it will?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and his mouth opened again, but Ron interrupted him. "C'mon, Hermione. I think this is the best idea yet. Voldemort will be expecting a party of Aurors. Not the three of us sneaking in some back way."

Harry snapped his fingers. "That's it!" Hermione and Ron leaned closer, Hermione a bit hesitant. "We have a group of Aurors form a distraction, trip the wards or something, to keep Voldemort's focus on them. Then we sneak in through the passage I know of, and we don't have to worry about them being alerted to our presence. With the Aurors already tripping off the wards, what is three more people?"

Ron was enthusiastic about the idea. Hermione thought for a few moments, then agreed. "I guess it's a good idea," she admitted.

"Tomorrow. We attack tomorrow."

"What?" Both Ron and Hermione now looked askance. Harry shrugged.

"The sooner, the better. Draco's life is at stake here. We gotta get him out of there, as soon as possible. And there is less time for Voldemort to catch wind of our plans. He won't know what hit him."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. I'll go talk to Dumbledore, and see what he can do. What if he disagrees?"

"Then we go ahead anyways. There's more than one passage down there. All we need to do is find them."


	16. Chapter 16: Dying Hope

**A/N: **Okay, so I am now convinced that people really are still reading. I was wondering for a moment there, if anyone actually was interested. Guess so.

Anyways, this is a shorter chapter, as it is more of a filler. There will be more action next chapter, promise. Warnings/disclaimer in chapter one. I'm not looking for a certain number of reviews this time, but please, I do like reviews. They let me know that I'm not just posting something that no one reads. :) *brings out plate of cookies* Cookies for all my reviewers! Enjoy!

* * *

_I'm so tired of being lost in a world,  
Where no one can find me.  
I want to break free of the cage,  
That has been enclosing me for too long.  
I know that I am alone and no one will save me,  
So I am to escape for myself.  
I wander down a path,  
That will go on for eternity.  
I shall never reach the end;  
I am trapped no matter where I go.  
Though I finally manage to reach the end,  
I must fight the monster inside of me to pass.  
It is filled with so much anger, hate, and despair;  
The only antidote is love, courage, and hope.  
The three things I do not have,  
And never will.  
It is there that I give up;  
I have nothing left but myself.  
So I lay down forever,  
Never going to get up again...as I fade away from all existence._

_Lost Hope __by Amanda Harris_

"No."

Hermione wanted to stomp her feet in frustration, and probably would have, if it wasn't for the utter childishness of it. "Why?" she asked, keeping her voice level.

Dumbledore seemed shocked by her very request. "You want me to send men and women out there, to face Voldemort, and have them risk their lives, as a distraction? It's absurd, and unfair to ask them to sacrifice themselves for no reason! I'm shocked that you even suggested such a ludicrous idea, Ms. Granger."

"It isn't for no reason; it's to save Draco's life!"

"One life does not call for the destruction of fifteen others."

Hermione stared at him for a long time. "You would let him die then?" she asked, disbelievingly.

Dumbledore sighed. "No, Ms. Granger. That is not what I meant. I am doing everything I can to ensure Mr. Malfoy's safe return. But I will not risk more lives in doing so."

_But that may be the only way, _Hermione thought rebelliously. She crossed her arms with a huff. "You told Harry that you believed he and Draco were meant for each other," she said quietly. "And now you won't even give his plan a chance. Ever since you told him that, Harry has not thought of anything other than Draco's rescue, if only to see if you are correct."

The Headmaster was silent for a moment. "It was not my intention to cause discomfort to Mr. Potter," he said at last. "I told him what I did, to give him encouragement. If they truly are meant to be together, then Draco will come back, safe and sound." He interrupted as Hermione opened her mouth. "This conversation is over, Ms. Granger. I'm sorry."

Hermione stood there for a few seconds, her mouth opened in shock, then she shut it. With a sorrowful shake of her head, she turned to leave. "I thought you would understand, Professor," she said softly. "You've always understood. But not this time."

With that, she left. Dumbledore sat back in his chair, confused for once in his long life. "Fawkes," he said aloud. "Do you think I was right?"

The phoenix only trilled noncommittally.

•••

"Well, then, we'll just have to go after him ourselves," Harry said, his chin held high in defiance. Hermione nodded.

"As hard as it is for me to admit…I think we do need to go against the Headmaster's wishes this time." She sighed, and glanced at Ron.

"I agree, mate. Even though I never really liked Draco…I'd hate to see him killed by his own father. And, if what you told us is true…" here, Ron grimaced. "And you and Draco are meant to be together…" another disgusted grimace. "Then I wouldn't want to see you moping around if he died."

Harry gave a grateful grin, tinged with amusement. "Thanks, guys," he said warmly. Hermione and Ron grinned back.

Hermione broke the moment of companionship. "How are we going to get in undetected though?" she asked. Harry paused. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"Who says we have to go alone?" he asked.

•••

"You want us to distract Voldemort?" Blaise stood staring at Harry, stunned.

Harry crossed his arms. "I'm the only one who knows of the secret entrance."

"I know of it too!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, we need you to form a distraction!"

"It's suicide!"

Blaise had crossed his arms too, and was emphatically shaking his head no. Harry sighed, and glanced at Pansy, Goyle, and Theo. They too were shaking their heads.

"It's for Draco's sake," Harry said shortly. Pansy glanced at the others, then sighed.

"Look, Harry, we want to help him, more than you think. But we can't just go waltzing in. There's got to be a better way…"

"Do share this better way." Harry's face was like stone. It was Pansy's turn to roll her eyes.

"Fine, it is a good plan," she snapped. "Happy?" No response from Harry. "I have an idea. What if Greg, Theo, and I were to take Hermione and Ron? Draco's mission was to…well, I can't say. But we could say we'd kidnapped them. Then, their presence would trigger the wards, and cause Voldemort to be distracted enough for you and Blaise to sneak in through the secret passage? You two would rescue Draco, then signal us somehow, and we could get Ron and Hermione out of there."

Harry thought for a moment. "That might work," he said thoughtfully.

"And I have the coins we used from the D.A. meetings," Hermione said enthusiastically. "I can reset the charms, to only alert our two groups."

Ron looked around. "Does anyone else have a problem with playing games with You-Know-Who, or is it just me?" he asked weakly. Hermione placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Ron," she said cheerfully. "We have our skills, and the Slytherins know every trick in the book. We'll get out alright."

Harry glanced at Blaise. "So…deal?"

Blaise hesitated, sighed, then said, "We go to our deaths…but deal." He shook Harry's outstretched hand. "When do we leave?"

"Right now."

Stunned silence was the Slytherins' only response, then Pansy spoke up, "Element of surprise. I like it."

Theo spoke for the first time. "Don't we need to gather supplies though? What if one of us is injured? We'll need potions…"

"There's no time to lose. Besides, we won't have time for potions once we're in. It's get in, get out." Harry was firm on that. "Now, who's with me?"

Not one person wasn't.

•••

"Ugh." Draco spat out the mouthful he had, and stared down at the thin broth in disgust. "Tastes like flobberworms," he muttered to himself. All of the food he had been served had. He only ate enough to stay alive now.

"How's our little prince enjoying his stay?"

Draco kept his back to the front of his cell, ignoring the taunting words. Dolohov didn't seem to appreciate the silence, and he made sure Draco knew this. The boy hissed in pain as the Stinging Hex hit his bare back, but he still didn't respond.

"You're supposed to answer that," Dolohov sneered, enjoying the sight of a proud Malfoy reduced to silence in a cell.

"It's quite nice, actually. Although the décor could be a little better…"

Draco's sarcasm earned him a brief round of Crucio, but he didn't so much as whimper, instead letting the pain rush through his veins without much more than a wince. He didn't care; he couldn't feel it. He hadn't felt the pain since his third day of constant pain. His mind was elsewhere, focused on a happy memory. He was remembering a Quidditch scrimmage between his friends, himself, and a few Gryffindors. And Harry.

Somehow, those memories helped him block out the pain. This angered many of his tormentors, but what could they do? Short of killing him or causing him to go insane, neither of which would please the Dark lord, they could do nothing.

Yet, the memories only reminded him of what he had lost…and what he probably would never have again.

Draco remained still and silent, until Dolohov's footsteps had died away, and he was alone. Then, he broke down, curling into a ball. Tears dripped down his cheeks, warm and salty.

_A week and a half…it's been a week and a half. He's not coming…I'm alone…_

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. _I'm alone…no one's going to find me down here…there's no way out…no one wants me anyways…I give up…I just want to die…_

Similar thoughts flittered through his brain, until his breathing slowed, and he slipped into sleep. If it weren't for the subtle rise and fall of his thin chest, he would have appeared dead.


	17. Chapter 17: Of Betrayal and Freedom

**A/N:** Okay, another long wait. Sorry. I've been super busy with homework and such. Anyways, warnings/disclaimer in chapter one. Reviews are welcomed, but not required. Just enjoy! :) Also, check out _The Alchemist: Betrayal_. It's an AU, Harry Potter-based fanfic, co-authored by myself and Lethal Trinity. I think some of you might like it. Just give it a peek.

* * *

_My world had fallen into darkness,  
__Where light could not reach.  
__I'd given up all hopes of freedom,  
__For my hopes were like dust in the wind._

_Then you stretched out your hand,  
__And offered solace from this nightmare.  
__I couldn't bring myself to take the leap.  
__I've been trapped in this darkness too long._

_Patiently, you smile,  
__And assure me it's alright.  
__Yet, I can't bring myself to do it,  
__For this darkness is all I remember._

_You speak of joy and peace,  
__Love from those I hated.  
__Is there really a world  
__Where I can be myself?_

_I need you to promise  
__That they'll never take me again.  
__I can't bear the thought of tasting life,  
__Then having it torn away._

_I trust your word,  
__So I take your hand.  
__You lift me from the endless night,  
__And show me the new dawn._

_Release, an original creation by myself_

Harry hated any form of traveling that was even remotely magical. He couldn't Floo without falling on his face, couldn't Apparate without stumbling (not that the sensation was pleasant either), and portkeys just brought back memories better left untouched.

But portkey was the easiest way for them to reach Malfoy Manor, as Apparition was too loud, and half of them couldn't Apparate properly anyways. Plus, it wouldn't do to just Floo directly into the Manor. There were wards to think about, and Harry didn't think ol' Moldywart would appreciate them appearing, and saying, "Hey, ol' chap. Mind if we borrow your prisoner? We don't have any intention of returning him…oh, and would you mind telling us the locations of all of your Horcruxes while you're at it?"

He fought back a snort at that thought, as he reached for the watch. Harry met Blaise's gaze, and the other boy nodded grimly at him.

"For Draco," Blaise murmured. Harry echoed his words. The portkey glowed blue, and both boys held on tight. In a flash, they had disappeared, exactly two minutes after Hermione, Ron, and the other Slytherins had portkeyed away.

Harry blinked as he went from the back room of the Three Broomsticks, to the menacing aura of Malfoy Manor. So far, no alarms seemed to be triggered, but the duo froze, listening and waiting. Nothing.

He and Blaise looked at each other again, and both boys murmured Disallusionment charms. As soon as he had disappeared, Harry pulled out his cloak, and threw it over himself; nothing wrong with extra protection.

"Let's go," he murmured. There was a shuffled step, then Harry felt Blaise's hand rest on his shoulder.

By silent agreement, they slipped towards the side of the house. Harry felt Blaise pass him, and saw the vines creeping up the corner of one wall shift as the other began rifling through the plant.

There was a muttered oath, as Blaise tripped, but he quickly regained his balance. The Slytherin's hand continued to rove over the wall, until finally – there!

Harry looked around, panicked, as a sharp crack echoed through the early night air. He quickly cast a Silencing charm around Blaise, just to be on the safe side. Finally, the outline of a door appeared, and Harry moved towards it. He followed the sound of Blaise's breathing, and the two disappeared into the hidden corridor. Behind them, the door closed quietly, invisible to the outside once more.

It was dark in the corridor. Harry heard Blaise's voice, as he murmured, "Lumos." Instantly, light chased away the shadows, and both boys blinked. It was a stone corridor, stretching into a long, narrow pathway, with no lanterns or any other lighting devices. There was nothing to indicate another hidden passage to connect to the corridor, and Blaise and Harry moved forward slowly, Harry following the light from Blaise's wand.

They walked quickly, knowing that the distraction wouldn't last long. Within two more minutes, they had reached the end of the corridor. Harry was dismayed to see nothing but a stone wall in front of him. He pulled off his cloak and ended his Disallusionment charm, Blaise doing the same, as Harry walked forward and touched the wall gingerly.

"It's a dead end," he whispered, anxious. Blaise ignored Harry's fear, however, instead going to the right corner, and tapping on the wall.

Harry watched, bemused, as Blaise continued to tap all over the wall. His bemused expression turned to one of surprised wonder, as the other found what he was looking for. Blaise pushed in a small stone, and the wall began to fade, until it had disappeared entirely.

Beyond was a dungeon. Exactly as Draco had described it. Harry looked around, taking in the dank, dismal place. There appeared to be no one there at the moment, but Harry cast another Disallusionment charm anyways and threw his cloak on again. He and Blaise crept forward, their muffled footsteps still unnervingly loud in the dungeons.

Even though they should be quiet, Harry called out in a loud whisper, "Draco? Are you in here?"

There was no response. Harry tried again. "Draco?"

"Over here, Harry!" Harry turned towards the sound of Blaise's voice, to find the boy waving him over. His face was one of disbelieving anguish, as he pointed into the cell. "He's in there…" Harry's eyes followed Blaise's shaking finger, and he paled.

"Draco!"

The blonde was curled up with his back to them. His naked back was covered in bruises and lash marks, along with a myriad of other, more severe injuries. He was deathly still.

•••

He felt like he was floating, only there was no peace that usually accompanied the sensation of floating. Perhaps it would be safer to say that he felt like he was falling. Falling further into darkness, spiraling farther into hopelessness, plummeting into endless pain.

Draco felt as if every nerve was on fire, even his throat too sore to groan. He felt himself slipping from the living world, and fading into unconsciousness. He had not been roused since a few hours before with the last torture, which was unusual; they never let him rest. 'Course, he'd never been this bad either.

He could feel the living part of him, back in that world of pain, but he could also feel part of himself beckoning to the rest, pleading with him to join the blessed darkness, where he could sleep forever and feel no more.

He could hear murmured words, but that was nothing new; he often heard voices now, and saw things that did not exist. What _was_ new was the flash of pain, as he was gathered into warm, strong arms.

He heard his name being called, with increasing fear and worry, and Draco longed to call out, _"It's alright…I'm still here…"_

The voice was strangely familiar. He'd heard it many times in his dreams, and even more times in life, before his capture. But he did not wish to hear it…once the dream faded, it would only leave a hole in his heart.

Harry…

_Draco._

_Harry…_

_Draco!_

_Harry…_

"Draco! Please, you have to wake up!"

Draco felt himself being shaken gently, and he was drawn back to awareness. He let out a soft groan, and instantly was squeezed into an enthusiastic, if mild hug.

"Thank goodness you're still alive…"

"H…ar…ry?" His throat wouldn't work, nor would his mind; that was the only thing he could say right now.

"Yes, Draco, it's me, Harry! I'm here with Blaise…we're gonna get you out of here…"

Blaise was there too? This was a dream…it couldn't be real…

"Harry, we need to go…"

"But he won't open his eyes!"

"He can open them later! But we need to go! The coins are heating up…they just left!"

Draco felt the arms around him stiffen, and he heard Harry's voice, panicked. "Already? Then let's go!"

Draco groaned again, as he was laid back on the ground, and he heard Harry cast a few spells over him. "I'm sorry, Draco…we'll take care of you when we get back…if you can hear me, know this: it's not a dream this time, Draco…we're really leaving…I'm going to put you back to sleep, so you won't be hurting…see you when we get back!"

A murmured spell, and his world fell into darkness once more.

•••

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Draco was alive, and not dead, as both he and Blaise had assumed, upon seeing Draco. Still, his condition shocked Harry. What had they done to him? He was half-dead as it were!

Harry pushed away his thoughts, instead taking his cloak and wrapping it around Draco. Instantly, the blonde disappeared, and it seemed as though Harry were miming the act of carrying someone.

Blaise eyed the place where Draco was at, and he commented, "So that's how you managed to sneak around without getting caught."

Harry nodded, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Very handy, it is," he said, shifting his burden.

They headed for the stone passage, when behind them came a low chuckle. "Where do you think you're going?"

Blaise stepped in front of Harry, blocking the view of him placing Draco down by the secret door. "Who are you?" the Slytherin demanded, glaring at the hooded figure. "Show yourself!"

"Pity, that you teamed up with Potter there, Blaise. You could have become like me, a great ally to the Dark lord."

Blaise's face tightened. "The Dark lord has no allies, only slaves," he said through clenched teeth.

"And you would know that, wouldn't you?" Harry had straightened by now, and came to Blaise's side, as the figure stepped forward.

Harry and Blaise pulled their wands suddenly. The figure laughed, a familiar sound to Harry's ears, and, it seemed, to Blaise's as well.

"Theo?" Blaise whispered, shocked.

Theo pulled back his hood and grinned. "Didn't expect to see me here, did you?"

"You're the spy," Harry whispered in realization. Theo glanced at him sharply.

"You knew about me?"

"I knew, but I didn't know who it was." Harry's eyes went from surprised, to dangerously hard. "What did you do with the others, Nott?"

It was Nott's turn to drop his smile. "They escaped," he snarled angrily. Suddenly, he was calm and composed, with an eerie grin on his face. "But I can get them back again…"

"Not if we warn Dumbledore of who you are," Harry retorted. "He won't allow you into Hogwarts again!"

"Who's to tell Dumbledore, if you're dead?" Nott asked in a quiet voice. Blaise's wand hand trembled as he raised it.

"Theo, you wouldn't…we're friends! How can you just turn on us like that?" he asked, hurt flickering in his voice.

"You and I were friends. Potter was never a friend of mine," Nott spat. "And you were only my friend until you allied yourself with his ilk. The Dark lord is worth following; not some half-grown, underweight Gryffindor who can't even pass Potions."

Harry stiffened at the insult, and his wand raised as well, though his hand didn't tremble. "Give me a reason not to hex you to next year," he growled.

Nott laughed. "You couldn't do anything to stop me, Potter," he snapped. "You wouldn't kill me. I, however, have no qualms with killing you. Now what did you do to Draco?"

Harry lied. "He's safe at Hogwarts now. You lost your prize."

Nott waved a hand. "No matter. We've got _you_ right where we want you…"

"Not for long. Expelliarmus." Harry flicked his wand towards Nott, who dodged the spell.

"Pathetic, Potter. I expected something a bit more complex. Still, it makes sense that you would still be trying to master first year spells…Crucio!"

Harry quickly sidestepped, avoiding the curse, as it flew past. Nott's use of the Unforgivable seemed to snap Blaise out of his daze, and the Slytherin's face twisted in rage.

"I trusted you…and you betrayed me…you know what I do to traitors," Blaise hissed. "Flipendo!"

This time, the jinx hit, and Nott went flying backwards, where he crashed into the wall. Harry's Petrificus Totalus hit him before he could react. "Next time," Harry hissed at him, as Blaise opened the secret passage. "You won't be lucky enough to leave without a mark."

With that, Harry picked up the still invisible Draco, and disappeared into the corridor, followed by Blaise. The Slytherin quickly closed the door, and murmured, "They won't find the corridor unless they know the password. We'll be fine now."

With that, they made their way out of the Manor, to a safe point where they could activate the portkey again. In the blink of an eye, they were safely in the back room of the Three Broomsticks, and on their way to the Hospital wing in Hogwarts. Once they had arrived, they met up with Goyle, Pansy, and Hermione.

Ron was sleeping in a bed, his arm bandaged, and his face pale. Otherwise, he appeared healthy enough.

According to Hermione, they had lost track of Nott, when they went to escape. The Death Eaters did not fall for their ploy, and it had been a battle – a small one – to escape with their lives intact. Ron had been hit with a Cutting curse in the arm, and had lost a lot of blood, but he would be fine. In the chaos of getting back safely, they had thought Nott had been captured. All of them were surprised to hear that Nott was a spy, and had tried to capture Harry on his own.

"All the better for it," Pansy said fiercely. "Now he can't spy on us anymore. And, because he wanted the credit for capturing you, he didn't bring anyone else, which allowed you to get away. I'm glad you did," she continued, her voice growing quiet. Harry was surprised to hear her say that, but he gave her a grateful smile.

"I guess this year has brought more surprises than any other year," he said lightly. At that moment, Pomfrey came over, her face stern. "Mr. Potter," she said firmly. "You and your friends need to leave, if you are in no need of medical help. I don't know what you all were up to, but it was foolish! Mr. Weasley could have died of blood loss if you hadn't returned when you did."

They managed to look sufficiently contrite, and she seemed mollified. Well, until Harry revealed his burden. Then, everyone except for himself and Blaise gasped, and began peppering him with questions. He was careful to keep the bottom half of Draco covered, for the blonde's sake.

"What on earth? Potter, what happened?" Pomfrey asked over the others, horrified by the sight of Draco's wan face. "Here, put him over here…"

Harry carefully set Draco down on the bed, pulling the covers around him before taking his cloak back. Pomfrey took notice of this, and she pursed her lips. "You found him like this?" she questioned sharply. Harry nodded numbly, instead just watching Draco's face. "And he hasn't woken up?"

"He sort of woke up when we rescued him, but I put him back to sleep so he wouldn't be in too much pain while we moved him," Harry said, eyes not moving from Draco's face. Pomfrey sighed, and moved closer.

"I'd best begin then," she said. "You all may leave for now…" The others turned to leave, but Harry stayed where he was, his stance defiant. Pomfrey sighed.

"Very well, you may stay, Mr. Potter," she said. "The rest of you, leave. Now."

"I'll tell Dumbledore about Theo," Blaise called to Harry, who nodded. Hermione shot a worried glance towards Ron, and even glanced at Draco and Harry, before following the others. Pansy was the last to leave, gently touching Draco's face before leaving.

"Hermione told me about you two," she said softly to Harry. "I-take care of him, Harry." Harry looked up at her, surprised.

"I will," he said quietly. "But let's not jump to conclusions. I don't even know if Draco feels the same way…" Behind them, Pomfrey was waving her wand over Draco, scanning for any sort of damage. Her eyes narrowed as she heard their conversation, but the witch didn't say anything.

"Believe me, Harry, Draco would be more open to the idea than you think. He's a softie for these things," she said with a small smile. "True love and all that."

"It isn't true love 'til both agree," Harry told her firmly. "That'll have to wait until later." Pansy nodded in understanding, and she bid Harry goodnight, before leaving.

Finally, it was just Harry and Pomfrey. "I don't understand much of what you were saying to Ms. Parkinson," the witch said. "And I don't really care right now. But it'll work out. You just watch. These things always do. Now, if you want to stay here, then you'll have to help me…"

Harry nodded, and began to do whatever she ordered him to do, fervently hoping that her concerned expression would give way to satisfaction, fervently hoping that Draco would be alright.


	18. Chapter 18: Inimae

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait...illness, finals, and a whole bunch of other things came up...well, I put a little more into this chapter as a peace offering. :) Hopefully it satisfies. Anyways, warnings/disclaimer is in chapter 1, don't steal my stuff (i.e. original poems, plotline, extra tidbits, etc.)...you know the drill. Review please! And enjoy!

* * *

_You can't imagine  
__The pain I've felt.  
__The lies I've been told.  
__The betrayal that threatens  
__To keep my mind  
__Securely grasped in icy fingers  
__Of disbelief and despair.  
__You can't imagine  
__The horrors I've seen.  
__The things I've done.  
__Or who I am  
__And why I am  
__This broken soul,  
__Torn and twisted._

_But you do know  
__And you can relate  
__To the darkness.  
__The loneliness.  
__The desire for someone  
__To see,  
__To care,  
__To rescue you.  
__Save me.  
__Take me into your arms  
__And tell me you care.  
__Show me that there is someone  
__In this cold, unfeeling world,  
__Who still has a heart.  
__Who can still love  
__A destroyed spirit.  
__Light in Darkness, an original poem by myself_

Someone was holding his hand.

He must be dreaming.

No one had held his hand since he was four…and his mother, who was dead, had been the only person to hold his hand.

So, the fact that someone was indeed holding his hand signaled that he was dreaming. Plus, he no longer felt the blinding pain of before. It had subsided to a soreness, a dull ache. And he was warm, not cold. It was quiet, and there were no mocking voices, no horrifying footsteps coming nearer…just the soothing rhythm of someone breathing slowly, as if in a deep sleep.

Draco finally convinced his eyelids to drag themselves open, but it took a few moments for them to focus on the blurry figure in front of them. When they did, however, he frowned. _Harry?_

The boy was slouched in a chair next to him, obviously sleeping. Draco looked around, finding that he was in the hospital wing at none other than…Hogwarts!

Yep. This was a dream.

But the warmth enveloping his hand was so comforting…he didn't want to ever wake up from this dream. In this dream, he was obviously cared for, considering he was in a clean bed, with a clean – ugh – hospital gown on that, while it wasn't the fashion statement of the century, was better than nothing at all. Another sign that he was cared for was the fact that there were no cuts or bruises on the arm that was draped outside of the sheets, connected to the hand that was currently claimed by one sleeping Harry.

Draco sighed, content in his analysis of his dream, and let his head fall back against the pillows. For a dream, he was certainly exhausted.

Suddenly, the hand gripping his tightened, and Draco looked over to see the very much awake eyes of what should have been a sleeping person.

"D-Draco?"

"Yes, that was my name, last time I checked," Draco said with a wan smile. Harry seemed ready to pass out with shock at seeing Draco's eyes open.

"Hold on…I'm going to go get Pomfrey…"

"Wait, Harry, what?"

"Don't go back to sleep…just hang on…"

Accidentally bumping into the table by Draco's bed, and then running into the curtains that surrounded the bed, Harry finally managed to escape down the corridor, his movements frantic.

Draco watched him dash off, bemused, but he let his eyes fall shut again. _What a strange dream…_

"Mr. Malfoy?"

With a grimace, he pried his eyes open again, to see a concerned Madame Pomfrey and an even more concerned Harry peering down at him.

"Told you he was awake," Harry said, his worried expression giving way to relief.

"And it seems you were right," the mediwitch acknowledged, pulling out her wand. She quickly waved it over Draco. "You seem to have improved, Mr. Malfoy. But you did give us quite a scare the other day…still, I'd say you are well on the road to recovery." She nodded, a pleased expression lightening her features. "I'll leave you two alone then. Call me if you need me." With a nod to Harry, she quickly whispered, "Don't tire him out too much," then left, heading towards her office.

Harry stood there for a moment, staring at Draco. Just the sight of seeing Draco with his eyes open…it gave weight to Pomfrey's declaration that Draco would be all right. He blinked when Draco asked, "Well, are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to tell me why you happen to be in my dream this time?"

"It's not a dream," Harry said dazedly.

"Huh?"

"It's not a dream…you're free now…we rescued you almost a week ago…you've been sleeping for five days."

Draco frowned. "But…I don't remember being…" Suddenly, his eyes widened, and a brief image flashed through his mind.

_Strong arms lifted him off the cold, hard ground, sheltering him in a warm embrace. The pain was almost tolerable, thanks to the safety of the arms that surrounded him. He vaguely heard a voice, a familiar voice, say, "We're gonna get you out of here…it's not a dream this time…"_

"It wasn't a dream," he whispered.

Harry nodded, again taking the chair next to Draco's bed. "I promised you I would be there," he said softly. "I wouldn't let them kill you." Anger gripped him, and he fought to keep his cool. "I swear, the next time I see a Death Eater…Crucio is too good for them."

Draco eyed Harry, surprised at such fierce devotion on the other boy's part. He reached out and rested his hand on Harry's knee. "I'm fine now," he pointed out. "Thanks to you…how did you guys find me though? And how did you escape? Voldemort was there!"

Harry shrugged. "Blaise and I found that secret passageway into the dungeons you told us about. We figured you'd be held in Malfoy Manor; it just made sense! We had Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Crabbe, and Nott set off the wards in a distraction, so we could sneak past without being caught."

"You mean Theo?"

"Nott." The murderous look came back into Harry's eyes, and Draco felt confused.

"Nott was the spy…he's the reason you nearly died," Harry spat, feeling the fear he'd felt at Draco's capture rise up again.

"Theo…was the spy?" Draco whispered. "But…I'd trusted him!"

"We all did." Harry sighed. "I guess we know now…and you're safe. That's all that matters."

Draco nodded. "Thanks, Harry…for rescuing me. I didn't think anyone would…"

"I promised, Draco. A promise is a promise. And I-you're one of my best friends now. Strange as it is…I'd die for you, just like I would for Ron, or Hermione…or Pansy, I guess." He paused, wrinkled his nose, and then shrugged. "Yeah, Pansy."

Draco laughed. "What inspired this change?"

"When Pansy started actually caring about whether or not I got captured."

Draco stopped laughing, confusion again flickering on his face. Harry enjoyed the bewilderment of the other. "Excuse me, did you just say Pansy cared about you?"

"Yep, though, not really in those exact words…"

"Wow. You must have really made an impression on her…what did you tell her?"

"Actually, I think Hermione told her…and they've become good friends, by the way," Harry grinned.

"What did Hermione tell her?"

Harry's grin slipped. "Um…I don't know," he tried, looking past Draco and out the window. Draco's eyes narrowed. Harry was lying.

"What did she say?"

No response.

"Harry! What did she tell Pansy?"

"Something Dumbledore said."

"And what did he say?" Harry mumbled something under his breath. "What? Harry! Just tell me before I go mad with curiosity!"

"He said something about…about us."

"There, was that so-what?"

"He said something about us."

"Why? And what would inspire Pansy to actually befriend Gryffindors?"

"It's…not important." Harry looked away.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are more stubborn than I thought," he growled. With a grunt, he pushed himself into a sitting position. With less weakness to his appearance, though his pale face probably ruined the effect, he glared at Harry, arms crossed. But the other still wouldn't look at him. "What is so bad that you can't tell me?" Draco asked quietly. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do!" Harry turned back around, his eyes anguished. Draco blinked in surprise. "It's just…It could ruin our friendship."

Draco frowned. "How?"

"It just could." Now it was Harry's turn to glare at Draco. "You're stubborn too, you know."

"I get it from you," Draco retorted. "C'mon, Harry, tell me? I promise I won't hate you right away?" He gave Harry a pleading look.

Harry sighed, and shifted slightly away from Draco. "Dumbledore told me something the week after you were captured…I had been moping around or something, and he didn't like it…anyways, he got this…notion, into that old brain of his, and did a little bit of research… what's with him and Fate anyways?" he muttered.

"Harry! Focus!"

Harry glared at Draco for a brief moment, before continuing. "Anyways, he called me into his office…and asked me why I was so upset. I told him it was because no one seemed to be doing anything to find you. We talked about that for a few minutes, then he told me about how I could defeat Voldemort in order to rescue you…I can tell you about that later…it's a secret that no one except Voldemort, Dumbledore, and I know about. Anyways, he revealed that part of the secret lies in your vault at Gringott's…"

"And why would that make Pansy all friendly?"

"That's not it!" Draco closed his mouth, still confused, as Harry sighed again. "I told Dumbledore I couldn't wait too long…I couldn't take too much time trying to defeat Voldemort…because by that time, you would be dead. I couldn't risk that."

"What did he say?"

"He said…" Harry stopped, clenching his hands into fists. "He all but said that it was worth it, to defeat Voldemort." Draco froze, shocked. "I argued against that…and it seemed to convince him of something…and he told me what that something was. Draco…" He turned to meet Draco's silvery eyes with his brilliant green eyes. "He thinks…you and I are meant to be together."

Draco's brain didn't register that for thirty seconds. Then he stared at Harry for another minute or so.

"I…who…you…what?"

"My reaction exactly." Harry turned away. "That's what I was afraid of," he muttered.

His brain began to function right about then, and Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder, forcing the other to turn to him. "Meant to be together, as in soulmates?" he clarified, wanting to make sure he'd heard that right.

Harry nodded miserably, taking Draco's reaction poorly.

"And just what gave the old man that idea?"

"Well, there's the fact that we suddenly called a truce after five long years of war; the fact that you saved my life; the fact that you defended me from Ron, who is my best friend; the fact that we hang out a lot; the fact that I nearly went insane out of concern for you when you were captured…take your pick," Harry snapped, turning away again.

"You were concerned for me?" Draco asked incredulously. "I was concerned for you!"

Harry groaned. "And you just confirmed his suspicions."

"But…why me?"

"I don't think he was absolutely sure on the whole thing, but he seemed almost positive on the fact that we were meant for each other…something about Fate always bringing us together again, against all odds…he's still researching it."

"But why us?"

Harry shrugged helplessly. "I don't know! All I know is that ever since the beginning of the year, I've been finding myself drawn to you like a magnet! I can't explain it…"

"It makes sense," Draco murmured. "As two Inimae get closer and closer to their coming of age…they begin to develop a close friendship…then when they do come of age, their bond begins to strengthen…"

"What?"

"Don't you see? Dumbledore's right!" Draco flopped back against the pillows, Harry looking at him oddly. "We've always hated each other, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, the day we get back from summer break this year, I suddenly find myself needing to save you. I have no idea why. Then, for some reason, I feel the necessity to keep your secret, partly because I would want you to keep mine, which you have, but partly 'cause something makes me _want_ to. You feel like calling a truce, which, surprisingly, we both agree to. We defend each other against our friends. I yell at your best friends because they wouldn't accept me as your friend. Why? Why would it matter to me? I can't explain it…"

"Then there was the whole thing with me in the bathroom, and the truce between our friends…and…when I first got called to _him._"

Harry tentatively reached out and took Draco's hand. The Slytherin looked down at where Harry's hand covered his own, and he sighed, squeezing it lightly, acknowledging the slight comfort it provided.

"I can't explain what drove me to you, of all people. We'd barely been friends for several weeks…I could have gone to any of the Slytherins, asked them how I should act, what I should prepare for…Blaise would have understood…but something told me to go to you. I knew you would try to protect me…and something told me you'd care…more than the Slytherins would, that's for sure…" Draco shut his eyes tightly, remembering that day.

"And when I came back, even when I treated you like I had before – worse, actually – you still cared enough to follow me…follow me up into the tower…and then you saved me. I didn't want to live…but you saved me."

Harry's eyes glistened, as they both relived that night. "I couldn't let you die…I felt like I was watching myself…only this time, it was you who was dying…and I couldn't let you…"

Draco nodded, eyes shining. "And there was Hogsmeade…"

"Merlin, Draco, don't remind me of my failures…"

"You didn't fail."

"I let them take you! I broke my promise…"

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand. "I wanted you to let me go. I knew…somehow, I always knew…that you would find me, and figure out a way to set me free…" He met Harry's gaze, seeing the pain of the memory reflected in brilliant green. "You weren't the same that day, Harry…you weren't the clumsy Gryffindor I'd always teased, small and seemingly weak…"

"Hey," Harry protested lightly. Draco hadn't finished.

"You were strong…fierce…ready for anything…I knew right then, that 'savior of the Wizarding World' was an accurate label…if anyone can do it, Harry, it's you!"

Harry blinked, not understanding.

"The way you looked, with that anger flickering in your eyes, as you fought to defend your friends, my friends…me…you were willing to do anything, even trade places with me."

"I would have too…"

"And it would have been the ruin of the Wizarding World." Draco gave a wry smile. "You're the most valuable piece in this chess game, Harry…you're the king. I'm nothing but a pawn."

"I say you're more like the queen," Harry argued. "You're great at surprising others."

Draco chuckled. "Nah, I'm no queen…she's too powerful…I say I'm more like a knight or something."

"Whatever."

"You came for me…"

"What?" Harry blinked at the sudden change of subject.

"You came for me, when you didn't even know for sure if I was still alive."

Harry shrugged. "I just…_knew_, I guess…I knew you were alive."

Draco gave him a triumphant look. "See, told you."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "I guess you were right." They both quieted for a moment, letting silence take over for a few minutes. "So…soulmates."

"And we're back to this," Draco smirked.

"You're okay with the idea?"

Draco sighed, and hesitated. "I guess so…if you are…I mean, Inimae-"

"What is Ini-whatever you said, by the way?"

"Inimae. Romanian for hearts. Come on, didn't you pay attention to Dumbledore? Or did he not share such information with you?" Harry just gave Draco a look. The blonde ignored him and continued.

"Well…things just fall into place…It's kinda hard to explain…and the only real way we'll be able to tell if it's true or not is when one of us turns seventeen."

"Why?"

"Because that's when we come of age, Potter." Draco's tone was warm, teasingly condescending. Harry fought the urge to smack him over the head. He did settle for pulling away his hand and crossing his arms with a huff. "Oh, stop being so sensitive. Anyways, my birthday is in two weeks…the night I come of age, we'll be able to know if we're Inimae. I'll probably experience some sort of…connection, with you."

"What do you mean by connection?"

"It varies from couple to couple. Some are connected mentally. Others can sense when their Inima is hurt or in danger…usually, Inimae can sense each others emotions." Draco grimaced. "Great. I don't want to feel your fear whenever you see a tiny spider or something."

"Ron's the one who's afraid of spiders…I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Anything?"

Harry glanced away. "Well, nothing you need to know about, anyways…" Draco smirked, but his smirk quickly faded.

"I think…it'll work. But if we _are_ Inimae…we need to be able to trust each other, fully. No more secrets between us…I need to know how I can help you concentrate on what you need to, Harry. And I guess you can help keep me from remembering."

They shared a long look, and Harry nodded. "I'll…tell you everything. Just…not now. I can't. I'm not ready to."

"I understand."

"Thanks, Draco…"

Silence stretched on for a few more minutes, then Harry stood.

"Where are you going?" Draco looked up at him.

"To get Madame Pomfrey. You need to sleep."

"But I'm not tired!"

"You need the sleep."

Draco pouted, then looked up again. "Where does this leave us, Harry?"

Harry smirked. "Well, it leaves you here sleeping, and me off planning the death of a maniac."

"You know what I mean…"

Harry sighed, and took a step closer to Draco. "I don't know…I'm bad with these things…I guess we can just take it slow?"

"I'm not ready to-"

"Me neither." They both nodded, and Harry took Draco's hand again and squeezed it softly. "But I think we can talk about that later. For now…let's just be…" He searched for a word.

"A couple?"

Harry made a face. "Yeah. That's sounds so weird though…it's like Voldemort and Dumbledore…eugh. Not even gonna finish that thought. It's like boyfriend and boyfriend..."

"No, we're just Inimae."

"Which sounds so much better."

They laughed, and Harry leaned over, wrapping his arms around Draco in a brief hug. "I'll visit later on…get some sleep."

"Where are you going?" Draco repeated.

"To do some crowd control," Harry said, his face contorted in disgust. "I have to go share our little relevation with two dreamy girls waiting for the results of our talk and three boys who won't be as pleased to hear them. Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" Draco laughed. "Dear."

"Eugh, what?"

"Dear…isn't that what couples call each other?" Draco's innocent expression was anything but innocent.

Harry pretended to gag. "No. Don't call me that."

"Fine." As soon as Harry had left to get Pomfrey, Draco whispered, "Dear."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** So, I hope to have another chapter out in time for Christmas...maybe...anyways, Inima is the Romanian word for heart, and I made the plural of it Inimae. If you want to use my ideas of soulmates/Inimae, please ask. I'd be happy to let you, but it _is_ my original idea. Don't be a meanie and steal it! Anyways, R&R! To all my loyal readers, should I not get another chapter out, Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, Feliz Navidad or whatever it is you celebrate. :)


	19. Chapter 19: A Priceless Love

**A/N:** Wow, sorry about the delay...family, vacations, and stuff I'd promised to do just overwhelmed me...good news is, I'm already working on the next chapter! Anyhoo...warnings and disclaimers in ch. 1, blah blah blah...don't steal my stuff...blah blah blah...and **parseltongue** is in bold, for those who aren't parselmouths. That's right, **parseltongue** is in bold. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_We've come from  
__Somewhere over the rainbow,  
__And the storms of yesterday's journey  
__Have faded to reveal clear, blue skies.  
__Let's embrace this moment  
__And cherish what we've discovered  
_'_Cause we never know  
__When it'll pass again._

_Still, we feel like nothing  
__On this good, green earth  
__Can touch us,  
__Taint us,  
__Take away this happiness  
__That we've earned.  
__We survived the battle.  
__Things are looking up._

_Renewed Hope, an original poem_

Draco was glad to finally be out of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had kept him there for nearly one more week. Still, it hadn't been too bad. Hermione and Pansy had taken great care to make sure all of his homework was delivered after each class, which he was inwardly grateful for, and Blaise, Goyle, Harry, and even Ron had visited at one point or another, many times in Harry's case. But the time that Ron visited him stuck out in his mind the most…

•••

Draco looked up from his Potions homework as Madame Pomfrey interrupted him. "You have a visitor, Mr. Malfoy," she said briskly, before waving in someone unseen and then turning on her heel to head to her office.

Draco blinked in surprise, to see Ronald Weasley standing in front of him, alone. "What inspired this?" he asked in a confused tone, feeling wariness creep up in him.

Ron, who looked equally as uncomfortable, pulled up a chair. "I…um…that is…I…"

"Spit it out, Weasley."

The familiar tone prompted Ron to speak up, and his voice became stronger. "I came to talk to you about Harry."

Draco was instantly alert. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, he's fine…I wanted to talk about…well, you know…the whole soulmate thing…" Ron looked like he'd rather be anywhere but in the hospital wing, talking to Draco. The Slytherin nodded in understanding, as Ron continued speaking.

"Hermione and Harry seem to have accepted the whole thing, of course," Ron said slowly. "But I have my doubts…"

"You wouldn't be a good friend if you didn't," Draco acknowledged. Ron gave him a long look, and sighed.

"I'm starting to believe it…but you have to admit, this whole thing seems rather funny. Not too long ago, you came back and treated Harry like you did before…worse, actually. Then suddenly, the next day, you were back to normal. We all thought you were playing Harry, well, Hermione and I did anyways…"

Draco's eyes were guilty and pain-filled, as he nodded. "I can't explain the circumstances that led me to act like that," he said quietly. "But I can understand what it must have looked like…and I swear, I did what I could…I did it to protect Harry…"

Ron shrugged. "I guess I still had my doubts, no matter how much I wanted to trust Harry's judgement."

"How about now?" Draco's eyes were curious, as he looked at the redhead.

"I…trust you. But not completely. I just…I wanted to let you know…if you and Harry are soulmates…then I won't get in your way. I won't object. But if you hurt him…I swear, I'll kill you." Ron was matter-of-fact as he said that, and Draco nodded solemnly.

"I wouldn't hurt him…and I understand. I'll show you that you can trust me." They shared a long look, then Ron cleared his throat.

"Well…um…I guess I'll be going then…"

"Wait…when's the next Hogsmeade trip?" Draco stopped Ron before he left. The other turned around with a quizzical glance.

"Well, they had been cancelled for a few weeks…but I think there's one next weekend. Why?"

"Well, I don't know if Harry was going to get me anything, but I wanted to get him something for Christmas…"

"That's right! It's coming up!" Ron was thoughtful for a moment, then replied, "Knowing Harry, he'll probably get you something, then worry about whether or not you'll like it. He always does."

Draco chuckled. "Sounds like him."

Ron nodded. "Well, see you later then…"

With that, the redhead left, and Draco was left to his Potions homework, and thoughts of what to do for Christmas. He had no where to go…he'd probably be stuck here then, in Hogwarts…

•••

Harry was panicking.

Draco's birthday was this Friday, just four days away…and Harry still hadn't had the opportunity to get him anything.

"It's too late to order anything by owl," he said dejectedly. Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"Well, maybe you can make him something?" she suggested helpfully.

Harry shook his head. "No, the only thing I have a chance of actually pleasing him with would be a special potion or something…and you know how I am with Potions!"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Well, maybe I can help you…any ideas as to what kind of potion though?"

"No…" He frowned, but it cleared quickly as he got an idea. "But maybe I can get an idea in the Chamber of Secrets…"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she leaned forward, glancing around before whispering, "No, Harry, it's too dangerous!"

"How so?"

"Well, there's the basilisk…"

"Which is dead."

"And Tom might still be lurking around…"

"I killed him when I stabbed the diary."

"There could be poisonous things in there!" Hermione's voice grew softer and softer, as she realized that there was no good reason against Harry's going.

Harry snorted. "Come on, Hermione, there's nothing dangerous about going. You don't have to go, you know. So, if you just don't want me going because you're afraid of a dead snake…too bad. I have to try…"

Hermione huffed. "I'm not afraid of it," she said indignantly. "I just don't think it's safe." Harry gave her a look, and she sighed. "Fine. Just be careful…"

"I will." With a grin, Harry stood and left, making a beeline for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Ten minutes later found Harry in the empty Chamber, making his way through the murky water on the floor. When his gaze fell upon the giant basilisk, he found his mind transporting him back to second year. It was as if he had stepped out of his body, and was watching, as his younger self fell back, clutching at the wounded arm. He winced, as suddenly, younger Harry lunged forward, stabbing the diary. At the time, he had been rather pain-dazed, and hadn't really processed the pure agony that shrieked from Tom, but now…for some reason, Harry could almost hear the scream.

It was a cry of pain, rage, and utter terror.

Harry gritted his teeth, and shut the memory out of his conscious thinking. No sense reliving the fear he'd felt. He'd come here for a purpose.

Cautiously making his way around the dead creature, Harry made his way towards its lair. He wrinkled his nose at the foul smells that permeated the air, but continued, carefully stepping from foothold to foothold, until he stood staring into darkness.

"Lumos," he muttered, glad for the light of his wand. Harry entered the basilisk's cave, and peered around warily, listening for any sounds that might indicate he was not alone. Nothing but dripping water and his own breathing. He was alone.

Feeling safe for now, he began to poke around, making a face of disgust. Still, behind a pile of bones, the origins of which Harry didn't feel like investigating, he found a small lever. He pulled it, and whirled around at a creaking noise.

A small door leading further into the darkness appeared. Harry slowly entered through the doorway, and gasped as his wand lit up the small room.

A bookshelf covered one wall, covered in dust and cobwebs, but despite the grime of what was no doubt several decades, Harry could see that they were valuable. He stepped towards it, and gingerly ran a finger along the spine of a dark green book, wiping away the filth.

"Healing Potions, volume two," Harry murmured, his eyes alighting on the written words. Then he noticed the smaller cursive writing beneath, on the bottom of the spine. "S. Slytherin…" His eyes widened, and he lifted his wand higher. Faintly, on a few of the other books, he noticed similar writing, along with the now familiar signature of Salazar Slytherin. These were his very own notebooks, filled with pages of wisdom and insight regarding potions.

Reluctant to tear his eyes away from the books, Harry turned back to the room, looking for what had first made him gasp. In one corner, piled on top of each other, lay four large chests. The top chest was open, and from Harry's viewpoint, silver and gold glittered from its depths in the thin light of his wand.

Moving closer, he saw that it wasn't coins that glittered, as he'd assumed. No, it was an assortment of jewelry, family heirlooms, gold and silver goblets, and many other odd items. Knowing that it would be too heavy to lift, Harry levitated the chest instead, and set it on the ground beside him. The second chest, as he soon discovered, held a variety of fabrics, obviously charmed to last for a long time, if not forever. They weren't ordinary fabrics either. There was a blanket of silver and gold thread, silks, and other rich fabrics he didn't recognize.

The next chest held rare and valuable potions items, that Harry only recognized because of past experience. There was a large piece of basilisk skin, and Harry smirked with amusement. He already had his own basilisk skin, should he decide to actually take advantage of the creature back in the Chamber. There were also basilisk fangs, vials of basilisk venom, phoenix feathers, a vial of phoenix tears, a few vials of acromantula venom, crushed acromantula fangs, crushed unicorn horn, unicorn blood, and other things he didn't recognize that weren't labeled.

Knowing that he'd already discovered the treasure of a lifetime, Harry moved on to the final chest.

This one was smaller than the others, but not by much. It was locked. Harry sighed, disappointed, and was about to move back to the other chest when he noticed the lock. Two snakes were entwined around each other, protecting the chest from intruders with their ruby eyes and emerald bodies. On a whim, Harry stared at the two snakes, picturing them moving. **Open****…**he said, his voice a hiss. The two snakes suddenly did move, and they turned to gaze at him with cold eyes.

**Who speaks to us?**

Harry hesitated. What would happen if they didn't like his answer? Now wary, he decided honesty was the best policy.

**Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.**

**Many boys have lived, Harry Potter…what is special about you? How is it you speak our language?**

**I am the only person to have survived the Killing Curse, and I defeated a Dark lord when I was a baby…he can speak Parseltongue, and he somehow passed it on to me when he tried to kill me…**

The two snakes hissed in surprise, then recovered. **These are strange facts indeed, Boy Who Lived…**

Harry remained silent, unsure as to what to say to that.

The snakes seemed to sense that, and they chuckled, before suddenly hissing again, their tones colder now. **What business do you have with our master's things, Harry Potter?**

**Who is your master?**

**Salazar Slytherin.**

No surprise there. Harry thought for a moment, not really having a good reason. With a shrug, he spoke. **I don't have any real reason…I was just exploring the Chamber of Secrets, and stumbled upon this chest…**

**And what do you expect to do with our contents?**It was an innocent question, but Harry felt that he must speak carefully, or risk setting off some trap.

**I wished to find a suitable gift for my soulmate,** he said, wisely deciding not to state that he didn't even know for sure if Draco was his soulmate or not.

**You are an Inima?**

**Yeah…**

**And who is your partner?**

…**Draco Malfoy.**

The snakes were silent for a moment, then spoke again.

**And what do you hope to gain from your Inima with this gift of yours?**

**I want to show him that he matters…enough to get him a priceless gift, without thought as to profit.**

This seemed to be the right answer, and the snakes hissed quietly for a moment, before saying softly, **You may take from within, but do not give in to greed. Farewell, Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Boy Who Spoke the Language of Serpents.**

Then it was silent again, save for a soft clicking. Harry gently lifted the lid, glad the snakes had accepted his answer. He gasped when he opened it.

Inside lay many small trinkets, and it was obvious that they held great value. Harry found himself drawn towards an elegant ring, marked with a flowing 'S'. But then the snakes' warning came to him.

_"Do not give in to greed…"_

He snatched his hand away from the ring, and forced himself to concentrate. "Something for Draco, something for Draco…"

There was a small box in the corner of the chest, its plain brown color contrasting against the other glittering contents. It caught Harry's eye, and he gingerly picked it up, opening it slowly. A small paper, yellowed with age, fell out. He picked it up and strained to read the faint writing in the little light from his wand.

_It would destroy an Inima,  
__Should their partner face untimely end.  
__To save them from this cruel anathema,  
__Death itself this ring shall rend._

_This ring shall protect its wearer from harm,  
__From poison, trap, or foe.  
__And always their Inima's love will warm  
__Their heart wherever they go._

_~S. Slytherin_

"Why are these things always in rhyme, and why do they never make any sense?" Harry grumbled. He reread the message carefully, then looked at the box's occupant. Suddenly, it clicked, and he let out a gleeful shout, before taking the ring out of its nest.

_This can protect Draco,_ he thought. _And if I'm correct…it means he'll know I'm there for him or something…I can ask Hermione about that…_

He studied the ring, turning it over in his grasp. It was elegant, in a simple way. The body of a silver cobra formed the band of the ring, and a ruby heart was nestled in the snake's grasp. The snake's head was turned to face its admirer, fangs bared in a protective manner, as though warning viewers that its wearer was protected. The snake's tail was coiled possessively around the base of the heart, clutching at the heart as if it would never let go, even in death.

"This is it," Harry whispered. If this ring was as powerful as Salazar claimed, then he would no longer have to worry about Draco. He could focus on his task of destroying the Horcruxes.

With a smile, Harry stood, the ring still in his grasp. He placed it back in the box, along with the note, then closed the chest again, keeping his prize.

After restoring the room to its original form, Harry turned to leave. He'd be back to explore, but for now, he had to talk to Hermione.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** This is the closest example I could get of the ring that Harry's going to give to Draco: http:/ /s. shld .net /is /image /Sears /04464557000 (remove spaces). Just…imagine a cobra head resting in the middle of a ruby heart, and its tail coiled around the base of the heart. Yeah.

Next chapter, Draco's birthday! Are Draco and Harry really Inimae? Or are they just really good friends? Next chapter is already underway, so hopefully it gets posted soon!


	20. Chapter 20: Coming of Age

**A/N:** Told you guys it would be soon! I'm terrible with sappy romance stuff, but I must admit, I went "aww" when thinking about how to finish this chapter. Hopefully, that's the reaction I'll get, and not "you ruined it! how could you?" Warnings/disclaimer in chapter 1, and a request: don't flame me if I messed anything up in this chapter. Remember, I suck when it comes to romance. And all that crap about coming of age? Yeah, I made it up...so don't be alarmed at my insanity. Enjoy!

* * *

_When I first met you,_  
_I felt something was different._  
_I knew you felt it too._  
_But I didn't know how to handle it._  
_It was something my heart never knew,_  
_So I couldn't accept it._

_As time went by,_  
_I went along with it, but at the same time_  
_I felt like I could fly._  
_It was such a mystery to me,_  
_But I didn't care._  
_I knew eventually that I would see._

_Now for the first time ever,_  
_You had opened my heart._  
_Something no one else could do, and I mean never._  
_It was such a wonderful start,_  
_To a path I never wanted to part._  
_Wow, I thought, I want this forever._

_We were two wholes combined,_  
_The last link in a chained circle_  
_To a complete happiness together._  
_It seemed as though our souls had rhymed._  
_It was simply the best._  
_I couldn't have imagined anything better._

_Although there were times when we would fight,_  
_It would always work out for the better,_  
_Because we were just so tight._  
_Nothing could stop us, not distance or time._  
_It was as though we were invincible,_  
_And I wanted your heart to always be mine._

_Our love was too true for each other._  
_Even if we would split up,_  
_The love would always remain forever._  
_I know they say what's meant to be, will be,_  
_But in my heart, I know you are the only one for me._  
_You are my soul mate, my friend, and my lover._

_I love you, and I always will._

_True Love __by Chris_

It was safe to say that both Draco and Harry were nervous. It was 10:30 at night, one and a half hours before Draco turned seventeen. They were heading down the corridors, to meet with Professor Snape, who had gotten a message to Draco. Apparently Draco would be staying the night with his godfather, who would make sure nothing went wrong.

The man was not aware that Harry was coming along too.

"What are you doing here?" Snape spat in surprise and disgust. Harry gave him a narrow-eyed glare.

"I'm here for Draco," he said defiantly, lifting his chin higher and crossing his arms. Snape's mouth was nothing more than a thin line, that opened as he spoke.

"That will not be necessary, Mr. Potter."

"I want him here," Draco interrupted, startling the two. Snape turned to look at him.

"Whatever for?"

Draco looked up at his godfather. "I just…I need him here," he said lamely, unsure of what to say.

Snape stared at him for a moment, mouth parted in shock. "You want Potter…to stay?"

"Yes, Severus, I'm pretty sure that's what I said." Draco looked irritated now, and Harry smirked.

"But…he…you…why?"

Oh, Harry could get used to a speechless Snape. Priceless.

Draco glanced at Harry, then stepped closer to Snape, and whispered something in his ear. Snape's gaze snapped around to fix on Harry, who shifted uneasily. "Him?" Snape roared, disbelieving.

"No, McGonagall," Draco said sarcastically.

"Inima?"

"No, a leprechaun."

"You?"

"No, my mother."

Harry sniggered slightly. Snape was, for once, at a loss for words. Draco's sarcastic replies weren't helping.

Silence settled for a moment, then Snape said, in a dazed tone, "You might as well come in then…"

Harry slipped in behind Draco, as the door swung shut behind them. He glanced around, taking in the surprisingly well-decorated room.

They were in a small replica of a common room, with a fireplace at one wall, a couch and a few chairs surrounding it. On another wall was a small bookshelf, with various books on Potion making, Occlumency and Legilimency, and other small topics. The third wall, decorated with portraits and a mirror, had a few doors leading to other rooms. All in all, the room was surprisingly cozy, especially for Snape.

A small smile tugged at his lips, as Harry pictured Snape in bunny slippers and a fuzzy white bathrobe, sipping hot chocolate as he read the newspaper. Definitely not the Snape he knew.

"Care to enlighten us as to the source of your amusement, Mr. Potter?"

Snape had recovered from the shock, then. "No, sir," Harry said with a smirk. Snape refused to rise to the bait, his decision aided by a glare from Draco.

"Sit," Snape ordered, taking a large armchair by the fire. Draco sat on the couch, Harry next to him. "Now, I wanted to prepare you for what tonight may bring. When you come of age, you receive your full magic potential, which means your magic core will essentially erupt as it grows. This is usually painful, although I have a potion to help make it less so. Also, should you have the potential as an Animagus, or if you have any creature blood within you, that too will show, and it is also a painful process."

Draco was pale as Snape talked, and Harry grimaced. Coming of age was painful then…oh joy. "What do you mean, sir, by 'potential as an Animagus'?" Snape gave Harry a glare, no doubt appalled that a Gryffindor should dare interrupt such a genius Potions master like himself.

"I mean, Mr. Potter, that if Draco is a natural Animagus, his animal form would appear, through a sign of some sort, perhaps through him becoming the animal, or a glowing symbol appearing above him. And before you ask, as you probably will, if he has creature blood, such as Veela or giant, those changes will take effect as well."

"I don't have any creature blood," Draco said, speaking at last. "And I don't think I'm a natural Animagus…wouldn't that have shown?"

"I too don't believe that you have any creature blood," Snape said, "seeing as how neither your mother nor father have it. But no one knows if they are a natural Animagus, until their seventeenth birthday. They have the ability to morph into animal form if they have learned to do so, but it is only when they have received a sign, at their coming of age, when they discover that they are a natural. McGonagall, for example, is not a natural. She had to work hard to become an Animagus. But some people don't have to work at all. They just wake up the next morning, after their coming of age, and they can change forms."

Harry thought about that. It'd be cool to be a natural Animagus, he decided.

"Is that it then?" Draco asked, still nervous about the upcoming ordeal.

"No. Now that I have learned that you suspect that you two are Inimae," here, Snape made a face, "there is one more thing for me to tell you. As are the other changes, this one will be painful too. It is just as well that Potter came with you, for his presence, should he be your Inima, will lessen the pain."

He shifted in his chair, and leaned towards the two boys. "You see, when an Inima comes of age, they undergo severe pain, as their magic core tries to reach out and sense their partner. The farther away their Inima, the harder the magic core has to work, and the more pain they experience. But since Harry is here, you shouldn't experience too much pain, just the pain as your magic core identifies with his. Potter, you might experience a few twinges of discomfort; that is simply your core melding with his."

Harry and Draco glanced at each other, then back to Snape, who had not finished. "When you awake, Draco, if you two truly are Inimae, then you will know, deep within you, that you have found your partner. I'm sure you are aware that Inimae have gifts?" Draco nodded. "You'll be aware of those gifts. For example, if you have the gift of sensing Potter's emotions, then you will be able to sense them. If you have the gift of telepathic connections, you'll be able to speak in his mind, and he in yours. The same applies to any of the possible gifts. Understand?"

A nod from Draco. Harry reached over and lightly touched his shoulder, seeing from the tensed shoulders that the other boy was terrified. "Is there anything that can go wrong?" he asked quietly, for Draco's benefit.

Snape gave him a searching look, understand what Harry was trying to do. "No. I'm here, and I can take care of any loose magic that might occur. So tonight is perfectly safe."

"Just painful," Draco mumbled.

"Just painful," Snape agreed.

•••

_More than painful, _Harry thought, teeth clenched. He was sitting by the fire, listening to the screams from behind the door. Snape had sent Harry from the room, concerned about stray magic affecting him. Not out of any concern for Harry's personal safety, of course, but Dumbledore would have his head if Harry was injured because Snape hadn't said anything.

There was a lull, and Harry relaxed slightly. Then there was another cry of pain, and he gritted his teeth again.

The crack under the door revealed flashes of light, no doubt Draco's magic as it reacted to the process. _Merlin, just let it end!_ he thought, fists clenched as he fought the urge to run in and make it stop somehow.

•••

He had never felt such pain, not even when Voldemort had tortured him. Draco screamed again, his back arcing as fire shot through his veins. Even the bed beneath him, as soft as it was, hurt. His skin felt like it had been sliced away, and his head pounded with every pulse. It didn't help matters that his throat now ached from screaming.

The convulsions of pain were getting farther and farther apart though, and despite the haze of pain, Draco knew it would soon be over. He clenched his jaw, trying to keep from screaming again, as another wave of fire rushed over him. He couldn't see anything now; the swirling magic was too bright.

Severus was watching from somewhere, he knew, and it comforted Draco that he wasn't alone. He only wished Harry could be in the room as well.

Suddenly, a new pain washed over him, and Draco felt like his bones had snapped in half. Something felt odd, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. When he opened them, he could see Severus in the corner, eyes riveted on him , shocked. Draco wondered, dazed, why that was. He felt another sharp pain, as his bones broke again (figuratively, he hoped), and then yet another pain came upon him.

This time, though, he didn't scream right away. This pain was gentler than the others, if pain could be gentle. It felt more like someone had slapped him, hard, a stinging pain, not a burning pain. Unexpectedly, the pain intensified; it felt like his heart had been stabbed. Draco let out another anguished shriek, grabbing at his chest. "Make it stop," he sobbed, as the unseen force stabbed at his heart again. "It hurts…" Another stab, and he stiffened again.

Then, blessedly, it was all over.

Draco lay there, panting, his limbs trembling, as Severus rushed to his side. He felt his vision going black as he was lifted up and a potion brought to his lips. He didn't taste the potion, didn't feel it until it had soothed the pain in his throat. Severus laid him back gently, smoothing the blonde hair back from the sweaty forehead. "It's over," he said softly, affection for his godson in his eyes. "It's done."

Draco sighed softly, feeling exhausted. But he wanted to see Harry. "Where's Harry?" he murmured, turning his head slowly. He felt fear, which was odd; Harry was safe. They were all safe. So why did he feel fear…and worry? What was this? Realization suddenly flickered in his gaze, and he tilted his head back to meet Severus' questioning gaze.

"I can feel him," he whispered hoarsely. Severus' eyes widened. "I can feel his emotions…"

Without another word, the man stood, and went to the door. Draco wanted to call after him, ask him where Harry was, but he couldn't speak above a whisper now. So tired…

He must have fallen asleep, for when he awoke, he was aware of a presence by his side, and a warm weight, pressing down on his arm.

Draco turned his head, feeling a sense of déjà vu. Harry was in a soft chair beside him, his head resting on his arm, which was resting on Draco's arm. Their hands were entwined. The sight brought a soft smile to Draco's lips. "My Harry," he whispered, trying out the words. "_My_ Harry."

As if he had heard Draco, Harry stirred, blinking blearily as he awoke. "Draco?" he asked softly, looking up. For a moment, neither said anything, their gazes locked. "I-is it true?" Harry asked at last. "You can feel my emotions?"

Harry was nervous, Draco sensed, as well as hopeful. He nodded, and a slow smile spread over Harry's face. "Then…we are…?"

"We are Inimae," Draco said softly. Harry's eyes were soft, as he moved to sit on the bed beside Draco, who sat up gingerly, trying to stop the spinning in his head. Gently, as if to avoid hurting Draco, Harry wrapped an arm around him. With a contented sigh, and a feeling as though everything was right in the world – which stemmed from him, not just Harry – Draco returned the embrace, settling his head on Harry's shoulder.

They stayed like that for quite some time, connected by newfound love.


	21. Chapter 21: Lurking Fear

**A/N: **Whoot! Extra long chappie! I couldn't figure out how to separate it, so you got double the length. :) **Parseltongue** is in bold. Don't flame me for messing anything up. I suck at romance. This is a lighthearted chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

_Peace is ours, for now,  
__But we do not see the darkness that lurks,  
__Reaching out with cold fingers  
__To crush our newfound hope.  
__We relish the quiet before the storm,  
__Knowing it won't last forever,  
__Not realizing that our doom is upon us,  
__Closer than we think.  
__In hushed voices, we whisper  
_"_Oh, it can't touch us now,  
__So let us prepare  
__For the day it finally breaks loose."  
__We do not see that it is already upon us.  
__It is too late,  
__Too late to drive it away,  
__Too late to save ourselves.  
__We can only battle it in the way we know best:  
__Fighting fire with fire._

_Insidious Darkness, an original poem_

Time had passed, but neither cared about how long they had been sitting there, embracing each other. Harry was the first to break the silence, shifting positions. "I almost forgot…I have your present."

Draco tilted his head up to look at him. "What?"

"It's your birthday. You know, the day that everyone fawns all over you and gets you presents?" Harry teased. Draco shot him a smirk.

"Welcome to my everyday life."

"You wish everyone fawned all over you. Prat."

Draco chuckled. "Whatever." He sat up, raising an eyebrow. "Well, go on then. Surprise me."

Harry shook his head. "With that tone of voice, I don't think I will."

Grey eyes widened in surprise, and Draco feigned hurt. "Fine." He crossed his arms with a huff, his lower lip protruding in a pout.

"You look constipated."

"Excuse me?"

"There, that's better. Now you look sufficiently surprised." Harry shot Draco a cheeky grin, and reached into his jacket pocket. Draco glared at him, not quite forgiving him for the previous comment. Harry only smiled, as he handed over the small black box. "Happy birthday, Draco."

With a nervous glance at Harry, Draco asked, "You didn't rig it to explode, did you?" Seeing Harry's exasperated look, he said, "Okay, okay, I trust you."

He opened the box, and stared at it, seeing the crumpled note inside. Eyeing the simple, yet elegant ring, he read the note, sitting there for a moment in silence.

Harry interpreted his silence as a bad thing, and he nervously chewed on his lip. "Do you not like it? I didn't know what to get you, but if you'd like, I can get you something else…" His nervous rambling was cut off, as Draco suddenly drew him into a crushing hug. "Draco, what-?"

"Thank you," Draco whispered. "It's perfect." Harry had promised to keep him safe…and this would fulfill that promise. Harry might not have known the true power behind the ring, but he did. Guardian rings were rare, but they were powerful. They protected with the one power Voldemort would never have – love. "Harry…I don't think you know what these do…"

"I do. Hermione told me…" Harry glanced at Draco. "So you like it?"

"Harry, I'm carrying a fortune around on my finger. How could I not like it? No, a better question…where did you buy this? It must have been expensive!"

"Erm…I, um…" Harry blushed, and Draco gave him a look.

"You didn't steal it, did you?"

"No!" Harry shrugged. "I got it from the Chamber of Secrets."

"What?"

"Turns out ol' Slytherin had a secret room or something. I don't know if there are any others, but I found one. Anyways, there was all this stuff, old valuable stuff…and I found this chest. I guess Slytherin had some sort of magic protecting it, but I managed to convince the two snakes to let me open it…"

"Huh?" Draco blinked, confused. Harry shrugged, as if his next words meant nothing.

"I convinced the two snakes that guarded it to let me open the chest."

"Harry, first of all, snakes don't speak. Secondly, they don't guard chests!"

Harry scowled. "I spoke to them in Parseltongue, okay?" Draco's gaze snapped to the ring in the box, and he looked confused.

"Snakes that guards chests…you mean like Guardians?"

"Um, yeah, they guarded the chest. Like a lock."

"No, G_uardians_."

"Yeah, guardians."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I mean, Guardians, as in carved animals, usually your familiars, that are charmed to protect your belongings."

"I guess so."

"Harry, the fact that you managed to convinces two Guardians to let you touch their master's things…it doesn't work that way! Guardians don't let _anyone_ touch their master's things. It's an old and powerful type of magic, and I'm not surprised Slytherin used it."

Harry frowned. "Well, they let me in."

"What did you say to them?" Draco's mouth was open in awe, as he stared at Harry.

"I just told them that I was looking for a gift for you. They wanted to know why I wanted a gift, and I told them it was because I suspected we were Inimae, and I wanted to get something special."

Draco's eyes softened. "Slytherin must have worded the charms differently," he murmured. "Or it could be the fact that we're Inimae…but wow, Harry. You could have died, if they didn't accept your answer!"

"They were two bronze snakes. How would I have died? It's not like they could jump out at me…" Harry snorted.

"Idiot! They're magic! They can cut off your air supply, or blind you, or spit poison, or-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Well, I _didn't_ die, so relax!" Draco glared at him, and Harry sighed. "Look, do you like it or no?"

"I do." Draco shut his mouth, and turned to the box. Slowly, he held up the ring, examining it. "You do realize you could buy Malfoy Manor with this alone," he said, glancing at Harry, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Just put it on." Draco smirked at that, and slid it on to his finger.

Instantly, the ring, previously a bit larger than his finger was, resized itself, until it fit snugly. The snake head moved, and its ruby eyes glinted. **State your name, **it hissed. Draco looked at it, not understanding why it had hissed. Harry nudged him. "What?" he asked. Harry glanced at him for a moment, then his eyes registered understanding.

"It wants you to say your name, dolt."

"I don't speak snake, remember?"

Harry sighed, and leaned closer to the snake. **His name is Draco Malfoy, **he hissed in reply. Draco looked unnerved by the hissing noise that came out of Harry's mouth.

**And who might you be?**

**Harry Potter.**

**I am correct in assuming you are Inimae?**

Harry nodded, even though the snake obviously couldn't see him, being ruby-eyed and all.

**Yes.**

**And I am correct in assuming you wish my protection over Draco Malfoy?**

**Yes.**

**Very well. Begin the bonding incantation.**

Thankfully, Hermione had found a book that had the proper incantation and ceremony and all that in it, otherwise Harry would be confused. As it were, he had to pause for a moment, to remember the words, before beginning to speak. Draco was confused, as Harry began chanting something.

"Te protejeaza inima mea, Gardianul, si se mentine la sedinta rau sau moarte. Adversar mai niciodata atins de ea, otrava niciodata gustului, si mai cu caldura de dragostea mea urmeze inima mea ori de cate ori nu mai merge. Nici n-ai lasa inima mea, pina in ziua in care am cresc vechi si mor, sau eliberarea tine de serviciul dumneavoastra."

The snake hissed once, and the ruby heart and eyes flared with red light, before returning to their normal appearance. Draco was startled as the ring heated up as well, before cooling back to normal. He stared at the ruby heart, bewildered. The heart, while it had the appearance of a normal ruby, pulsed with light if he stared at it long enough, almost looking like a beating heart.

The snake, meanwhile, spoke again. **The blood sacrifice? **it asked. **The love must be sealed, then the ceremony is complete.**

Harry didn't look at Draco as he pressed his finger to the ring. He hissed slightly in pain as he felt a pinprick, then removed his finger. The snake, fangs dyed red, hissed again. **Your bond is complete.** Harry's blood was siphoned into the ring, disappearing from sight, as the snake returned to the position it had been in before it had been awakened.

Draco had remained silent the entire time, finally speaking once the snake had stilled.

"What was that all about?" he asked softly. "The hissing, the chanting, the blood…"

"I was sealing my protection into the ring," Harry replied matter-of-factly. "Love is the power it draws on…no one can harm you now. No one. And they can't remove the ring either, unless you or I give them permission, or when we grow old and die."

Draco looked down at the ring on his finger, then back up to Harry. His eyes glistened for a moment, before he composed himself. "Thank you, Harry," he said seriously. "It is a priceless gift."

"You're welcome." The two hugged for a moment, before being interrupted by a clearing throat.

They broke apart, to see a disgusted Snape standing in the doorway. "I see that you have recovered, Draco," he said, striding towards them. "I trust you are well enough to return to your own dorms?"

Draco nodded. "I think so." He stood, wavering slightly as dizziness overtook him, but Harry placed a steadying arm around him, until the dizziness faded. It was at that moment that Snape noticed the ring on Draco's finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked sharply, striding over and taking Draco's hand, pulling it up so he could inspect the ring.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah," he said slowly. Draco could sense his discomfort at Severus' questioning gaze. "I gave it to Draco for his birthday…"

The man had an odd expression on his face, as he studied the ring, then Harry's face. "It is a priceless gift," he said at last, releasing Draco's hand.

"I know." Harry shrugged again, keeping his arm around Draco's waist as he lifted his chin defiantly.

Snape looked displeased at the guesture, but said nothing. "I trust that Harry can explain his side of the story later," he sneered, changing the subject and turning to Draco. "But I will tell you this. You were correct in assuming you have no creature blood. You were incorrect, however, about being a natural Animagus. It seems, Draco, that you are indeed a natural. Your form is that of a cat, strangely enough."

"A cat? A bloody housepet?" Draco burst out. "It couldn't be something more noble?"

"Like a ferret?" Harry suggested mischieviously.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Draoc whirled around. "No!"

Harry waggled his eyesbrows. "You agreed," he crowed. "You'd rather be a ferret!"

Draco huffed. "Sod off," he grumbled.

Snape seemed amused by their antics, but he hid it. "Yes, Draco. You are a cat. A fine silver Egyptian mau."

How Snape knew the particular breed was beyond him, but Harry was impressed nonetheless.

"At least it's a pureblood pedigree, not some mongrel," Draco muttered.

"Show us!" Harry's eyes were teasing, as he poked Draco in the ribs. To his surprise, the blonde shifted away from his poke. "Are you ticklish?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Are we going to sit around all day and poke fun at all my flaws?" Draco retorted.

"You are! You're ticklish!" Harry laughed. "I would never have guessed…"

"Many people are indeed ticklish, Mr. Potter," Snape said, saving Draco from his embarrassment. Harry calmed down, and glanced at Draco.

"C'mon…show us…"

"I…I don't know how to shift," Draco said uncomfortably. Snape sighed.

"It's simple. Just picture yourself molding forms." A blank look from Draco. "Just imagine yourself as a cat. Eventually, you'll be able to shift without thinking about it."

Draco gave him an odd look. "Okay," he mumbled. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pictured himself as a cat. Nope. Giving himself ears and a tail did _not_ make him look like a cat. _Think…silver cat…silver cat…silver cat…_

Harry stared as Draco's form suddenly wavered, and disappeared. Looking down, he saw a silver cat, its pelt flecked with black spots. Quite pretty, actually.

"Wow."

Draco opened his eyes, feeling an odd sensation. He was staring at two pairs of legs, one cloaked in black and one jean clad. Looking up, he met the astonished gaze of Harry, and the less-than-astonished gaze of Severus. "What do I look like?" Well, that was what he intended to say, but it came out as more of a "Mrr-row?"

If Harry laughed one more time, Draco was gonna scratch him. Luckily for Harry, he managed to keep his composure, instead kneeling down and holding out a hand. "You're a cat…"

_No duh, Merlin._

"A silver, fluffy cat…"

Merlin forbid, not fluffy…

"It's kind of cute."

_Oh no he didn't. He did NOT just call me cute._

Draco would have hissed, but Harry had reached out suddenly, and was stroking behind Draco's ears.

_This isn't going to save yo-oh. That feels good._

Without meaning to, a purr burst forth from his throat, and Draco all but gagged. _No. I am not purring…I'm not purring…oh Merlin. I'm never going to live this down…_

"Yep. You're a cat." Harry's grin looked like it could split his face. He bit back a chuckle, as the cat gave him a look that was so similar to Draco's glare, except it had pale green eyes instead of grey. "Figures you'd be a cat…all proud, only giving people the time of day when it suits you, never doing anything you don't want to do…prat."

Draco shifted forms then, shaking his head. "Ugh, weirdest sensation ever," he muttered. "And shut up. It's not like I chose to be a cat. Why couldn't it be like a snake or a dragon or something?"

"Silly, you can't be a dragon Animagus."

"Sod off."

•••

Harry and Draco had found Ron and Hermione, as Harry had been insisting he'd needed to tell them something. They were now sitting in the Room of Requirement, on two comfy couches. Harry had an arm around Draco, much to Ron's hidden disgust. Hermione had already given them her congratulations, and now they were sitting, silently waiting for Harry to speak.

"What I am about to say can never, _ever_ be repeated to _anyone_," Harry said seriously. Hermione, Ron, and Draco all nodded, each promising to keep silent.

"Dumbledore told me about a secret. A secret that can lead to Voldemort's defeat. He told me that I could tell you three, but that was it."

"Well, what is it?" Ron asked, curiosity in his gaze.

"Have you ever heard of Horcruxes?"

All shook their heads. With a grimace, Harry began to explain.

Ten minutes later, they were all silent once more, Harry watching his friends process the information.

"And…Voldemort is virtually immortal right now, then?" Draco asked, face pale.

"Yeah." Draco looked down, absentmindedly rubbing the ring he now wore, obviously reliving dark memories.

"We can't kill him…" he whispered.

"Yes, we can." Harry gripped Draco's shoulder, and the blonde met his steady gaze, reassured by the determination that flowed from Harry. "We just need to hunt down these Horcruxes, destroy them, and then we can destroy Voldemort."

Hermione sighed. "This is more difficult than we ever anticipated," she said solemnly. Harry nodded. "I've continued to search for a way, but I haven't found a way…"

"I can get us in."

They all turned to look at Draco. Harry sighed. "How?" he asked.

"My father hasn't closed my vault to me yet…I can simply go to Gringott's and access my vault."

"You have a key?" Draco shot an amused glance to Ron.

"Of course I do," he replied. Ron scowled.

"Don't need to be all smug about it," he grumbled.

Harry was thinking. "It would work," he said at last. "If Draco went down to access his vault, and we were under an invisibility cloak…"

"Where would you get one of those?" Harry glanced at Draco, then to Ron and Hermione, who were smirking. Draco looked at them too, confused. "What?"

"Well, you'll see, I guess," Harry said, fighting back a snigger. "Anyways, we would all sneak in, and look for the Horcrux…"

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"Well, it'll probably be a bit out of place," Draco mused. "So it should be easy to spot."

Harry nodded. "We'll have to go sometime soon, before your father shuts you out."

"Tomorrow?"

"It's always tomorrow," Ron grumbled. Hermione nudged him disapprovingly.

"Tomorrow is best, since we don't have school," she commented.

"How will we get there though?"

Harry thought. Ron had a point. They couldn't Apparate; none of them had their license, or even knew how to Apparate. "Portkey?" he suggested. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"We could," she said doubtfully. "But we'd need to Portkey to just outside of the pub…"

"What about Grimmauld?" Harry asked in a quiet voice. Ron and Hermione both glanced at each other, and once more, Draco was confused.

"Yes, Grimmauld has a fireplace," Hermione thought out loud. "We could then floo directly to the Leaky Cauldron…" She nodded. "That would work!"

"What's Grimmauld?" Draco interrupted. Harry exchanged looks with Hermione and Ron, before they each nodded at each other.

"It's where Sirius used to live," Harry said slowly, feeling the familiar sadness at Sirius' memory. Draco felt a lump in his throat as he sensed Harry's guilt and sorrow. "Where the Order of the Phoenix made its headquarters…no one is there this time of year, so we should be alright if we Portkeyed there, and Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron…"

"We can't be recognized though…" Draco's tone was calm, but he was terrified at the prospect of being recognized. He sensed that Harry had just thought of the same thing, for he felt worry through his bond with the Gryffindor.

"Well, you can wear a cloak or something," Ron suggested.

"That'd be too suspicious," Draco argued. Hermione shook her head.

"Plenty of witches and wizards wear cloaks. We'll be fine," she said firmly. "We three will hide under the invisibility cloak-"

"Which I don't think we have…"

Hermione ignored Draco. "And you will head over to Gringott's as quickly as we can. A small Notice-me-not charm should keep you from being the center of attention."

Harry sighed. "This can work," he said slowly. "We'll go tomorrow, right after breakfast."

"Should we tell Pansy, Blaise, and Goyle?"

Harry shook his head. "After Nott, I'm reluctant to trust anyone other than you three," he said. Draco shook his head unhappily. "I believe that those three wouldn't betray us, but then again, we never expected Nott to turn either. It's safest if no one knows where we've gone."

"Can we at least tell them we'll be gone for a little while?" Draco asked. "Then they can cover for us if necessary…"

"I guess." Harry stood, and the others stood with him. "Tomorrow after breakfast then. Be ready. Draco, bring a cloak with you."

Draco nodded, and they left the Room of Requirement. Harry told Hermione and Ron to go on while he walked Draco back to the Slytherin common room.

"You're worried about tomorrow, aren't you?" Harry asked, when they were alone. Draco looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"How did you know?"

"You're tense. And you kept asking questions." Harry took Draco's hand in his, squeezing it lightly. "Don't worry. Tomorrow will be fine. We'll get in, get out. No questions, no hassle."

"But what if someone sees us? What if it turns out to be like Hogsmeade?" Draco whispered, frightened. Harry was silent as he remembered that day, and for a moment, Draco could sense fear, guilt, and desperation coming from Harry, before it was replaced by anger and determination.

"It won't be," he said fiercely, his grip on Draco's hand tightening. "I promised to protect you…even if something goes wrong, you'll be safe." His thumb gently rubbed the ring on the middle finger of Draco's left hang. "That's why I gave that to you. To protect you." He stopped Draco in the middle of the corridor, both hands now placed on each of Draco's shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen, Draco. I'm here. We'll be fine."

Draco nodded slowly, reassured, before suddenly wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him to himself in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Harry," he whispered, a lump in his throat making it difficult to speak.

"For what?"

"For being my strength when I have none, and for giving me courage. I'm glad that you are my Inima. I trust you."

"I'm glad you're my Inima too. I can't think of anyone better."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: **Translation of the bonding ceremony (it's Romanian, and I used an online translator, so don't shoot me if it's wrong): Protect my heart, Guardian, and keep it from meeting harm or death. May foe never touch it, poison never taint it, and may the warmth of my love follow my heart wherever it may go. Never leave my heart, until the day we grow old and die, or release you from your service.

And if anyone cares, below are pictures of Egyptian maus (Draco's Animagus form):  
http: / www. petside. com/ breeds/ assets_c/ 2009/ 01/ Egyptian-Mau-thumb-334xauto-122. jpg (remove spaces)  
http: / www. azrak-nz. com/ images/ mau_1_.gif (remove spaces)

Read and review please! :)


	22. Chapter 22: Sacrifice

**A/N: **Woah...I rambled quite a bit towards the end of this chapter...sorry if it's really confusing. A lot of it will be explained next chapter. Warnings and disclaimers are in chapter one...and review, pretty please? :)

A special shout out goes to bookworm19065, who has been the most consistent reviewer so far. :) Thank you so much! And guys, I really do appreciate feedback. It's what keeps me going!

Also, I'm looking to post the first chapter of a new fanfic soon. Worth Dying For is a Dramione fanfic, and I think you guys will like it. It'll be from two different POV's, from myself and a fellow author.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Don't you know that  
__I love you?  
__Don't you know that  
__I care?  
__I cannot bear to see you  
__Take the bullet  
__That was meant for me.  
__I cannot bear to see that  
__You are in danger,  
__Because of me._

_Don't you know that  
__I would die for you?  
__Don't you know that  
__I'd do anything for you?  
__I cannot bear to see you  
__In pain,  
__Because of my enemy.  
__I cannot bear to see that  
__You suffer,  
__And it's my fault._

_That is why  
__I do this.  
__That is why  
__I throw myself in harm's way,  
__So that you might have  
__Another chance  
__To live, to breathe, to love._

_Sacrificial Lamb, an original poem_

Anyone sitting in the Leaky Cauldron would have heard the Floo flare to life four times.

Anyone paying attention would have looked up to see a cloaked figure stepping out alone.

Anyone _really_ paying attention would have wondered why there had been four flare ups, when the person was so obviously alone.

But thanks to a simple Notice-Me-Not charm, Draco Malfoy was able to slip through the pub without anyone taking notice. He soon found himself passing through the brick wall, keeping it open just long enough for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to slip past.

His mouth was dry, as he strolled down the streets of Diagon Alley, towards Gringotts. Nearby, he could hear Hermione whisper, "Harry, we are so going to get in trouble for this if we get caught…"

Harry hissed, "Quiet. And we'll just have to be careful not to get caught then, won't we?"

Draco fought to keep a smile from tugging at his lips, as he continued on his journey. The smile fell, however, as they approached the massive building. With a dry mouth, Draco ended the Notice-Me-Not spell, strolling up to the guards by the door. He remained silent, his impassive mask on his face, as they quietly examined his wand and cast a few spells. Within minutes, he was inside, standing by the front desk. He felt nervous, and feeling Harry's nervousness as well did nothing to help.

"May I help you?" A goblin sneered down at him from his position at the desk. Draco lifted his chin.

"I'd like to access my vault," he said coolly.

"Do you have your key, Mr. Malfoy?" Silently, Draco held it up, and the goblin accepted it. "Right this way then."

Draco followed the goblin slowly, to allow the other three to keep up. He also took his time getting into the cart, making sure he felt something brush by him before he stepped in. The goblin seemed to take no notice of this, as the car began to move.

Several gut-wrenching curves and stomach-emptying drops later, Draco all but stumbled out of the cart. The goblin sneered at him, as it approached the door to his vault. The goblin quickly opened the vault with a stroke of its finger and a turn of the key, before handing the key back to Draco.

"I will be waiting by the cart," it said in a bored tone. With that, it waddled away, leaving Draco (and the invisible Golden Trio) alone in the vault.

Once they were alone, the invisibility cloak came off, and Ron shook his head. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," he said, grimacing. Harry shot him a look.

"Don't get cozy, alright? Let's just get out of here."

"What are we looking for?" Hermoine asked, glancing at Harry. He shrugged.

"Well, Dumbledore suggested that we search for the heirlooms of the Founders," he mused. "It makes sense. After all, Slytherin's locket was a Horcrux. Why wouldn't the other heirlooms be Horcruxes too?"

Draco sighed. "That's great, Harry, but what _are_ the other heirlooms?" Harry opened his mouth, then shut it, looking dejected.

"I don't know." They all looked at each other, then Draco sighed again and turned towards the piles behind him.

"Let's get searching then."

Harry glanced at Ron, who looked overwhelmed by the wealth they saw in there. "And this is yours?" the redhead murmured. Draco glanced at him, then Harry.

"Yes," he said cautiously. "Father didn't trust me with any more. He was afraid I'd spend it all."

"I'm not sure anyone could spend this much," Ron muttered, moving towards a pile.

Hermione shook her head. "Just concentrate on the task, would you?" she hissed. "We don't want someone finding us."

That sobered them, and they each moved to their own pile, digging through the various Malfoy heirlooms and trinkets.

Ten minutes passed, and Harry gave a sigh of frustration. "This is going to take forever," he murmured. "That goblin won't want to wait forev-" His voice faded, as he caught a glimpse of a golden cup. It wasn't anything special, as the Malfoys had plenty of golden goblets. No, what caught his attention was the badger, carved into the golden face of the cup.

Draco noticed his lapse in attention. "Harry?" he asked, walking over. "What is it?" His eyes widened, as Harry moved a hand towards the cup. "Is that…?"

"I think so," Harry murmured, as his hand came into contact with the cup.

Draco was surprised to feel pain suddenly rush through him, stemming from Harry. At the same moment, Harry let out a cry of pain, attempting to yank his hand back. The cup seemed fused to his skin, however, and Draco whirled around. "Hermione!" He frantically cast a silencing charm over them, so no one would come running. Hopefully, no one had heard Harry's cry.

Hermione rushed over, dropping next to Harry. Wisely, she did not touch the cup. Instead, she glanced up at Draco. "What happened?"

"I don't know…he just touched it…help him!" Draco reached to pry it away, but Hermione slapped his hand back.

"No! Don't you touch it too! Hold on…let me think…" Her brow furrowed, as Harry continued to silently scream, causing Draco's face to screw up in sympathetic agony. "Finite Incantatum," Hermione murmured, pointing her wand towards the cup. Nothing happened, save for Harry to jerk around his arm, attempting to dislodge it.

In a flash of desperation that was quite unlike her, Hermione began casting every spell she could think of, but to no avail. Harry began to thrash about less wildly, obviously growing weaker in the pain.

"Don't black out on me, Harry," Draco muttered. He leaned closer, as Harry rasped something out.

"Blood…it needs blood…" He went limp then, passed out from the pain.

"Harry!" Draco's eyes roved about wildly, before Harry's words kicked in. With a grimace, he held his hand out, and moved his wand across it with a slashing moment. Blood welled from a cut, and he pressed it against the cup, ignoring Hermione's protests.

Reddish smoke poured from where Draco's blood made contact with the cup, and suddenly, the cup fell from Harry's hand. Breathing a sigh of relief, Draco healed his hand, and gingerly picked up the cup by its handle.

"What a vile creature, to make it so you couldn't touch it without giving it blood," Draco hissed, before dropping the cup again to turn to Harry. Now that the pain had stopped, Harry seemed to be coming to, and in a few moments, his eyes opened.

"We need to destroy it," he gasped, fighting off the sudden nausea. "Destroy it before something else happens…"

"With what?" Ron asked, finally coming forward. His face was pale from shock, but he seemed to be doing alright.

"With…with this…"

Harry groaned with pain, as he reached into his robes, and pulled out a vial. Inside the vial was a tiny fang. Draco frowned as he accepted the vial. "Harry, a spider fang isn't going to help us…"

"Not spider fang…basilisk. Unshrink it."

Hermione gasped, and grabbed the vial from Draco. "Is that where you went this morning?" she demanded, referring to how Harry had disappeared for five minutes before they left.

Harry nodded weakly, a faint smirk on his face. "I thought ahead."

Hermione gave him an admiring glance, ignoring Ron and Draco's confused protests. She quickly opened the vial and unshrunk the basilisk fang, before taking a deep breath, and plunging it into the cup. How the fang pierced the cup, she never could have guessed, but it seemed to enter the gold like a needle into cloth.

Black smoke poured out this time, and each of them seemed to hear an agonized shriek that caused them to wince, as smoke enveloped the cup and embedded basilisk fang. There was a flash, then all was still once more.

"Did it work?" Ron asked, coming forward.

"It doesn't look any different." Draco tentatively touched the cup, but nothing happened, so he picked it up. "It looks just like it did…"

"Let me see it," Harry murmured softly. Draco handed it to him, helping Harry to sit up by propping him against his knees. Harry ran his fingers over it, noticing how the basilisk fang had disappeared somehow, leaving behind ashes.

Before, his scar had tingled, and there seemed to be a menacing aura about the cup. But now…

"We did it," he smiled. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and sat there for a moment, before Draco broke the silence.

"We should be going."

Harry nodded, and Draco helped him to stand. Ron and Hermione moved forward to help support him, as he was still shaky from the curse Voldemort had cast over the cup. Draco threw the invisibility cloak over them, and cast a final invisibility spell, just to be sure that they weren't seen. "What about the cup," Ron asked, glancing at where it lay by the pile of gold, in all its innocence.

"Leave it. We don't want Voldemort to find out what we're after," Harry said.

"And now, he'll think he's still safe," Draco smirked.

With that, he sauntered out of the vault, feeling elated. They'd destroyed a Horcrux, though he hadn't understand half of how it was done, and now, they were home free.

The trip back was quick, and the goblin remained silent, so Draco was left to his thoughts.

Soon, he (and his friends) were exiting Gringotts.

Everything was going smoothly, and Draco could see where the wall to the Leaky Cauldron was, when behind him, a hand clasped his shoulder. He whirled around, mentally cursing himself. He'd forgotten the Notice-Me-Not charm. He heard a whispered curse as Ron ran into Harry, who had abruptly stopped.

However, the person who had grabbed him had not noticed, so intent was he on searching Draco's face. Draco was pale, and he stuttered, "F-father…what are you d-doing here?"

Lucius sneered. "Does a father need a reason to search for his missing son? You made our master very angry, Draco…he is not happy with you for running away…pity you aren't in Hogwarts right now…the Dark lord has ordered all of his Death Eaters to bring you back should they find you…" He cast a Notice-Me-Not charm, so that no one else would watch them. Now, Draco could not call for help. Not that anyone would argue with Lucius anyways.

Draco attempted to wrench his arm away, but to no avail. Lucius grip tightened, and he pulled his wand.

"Immobulus."

Lucius eyes widened in shock, as his spell veered away from Draco, as though it had hit a glass barrier. Draco's eyes widened too, but his shock wore off as fear replaced it. Lucius drew him closer.

"What kind of magic is this, boy?" he snarled. Draco lifted a shaking hand in an attempt to protect himself. It was a mistake, for his father spotted the ring on his finger.

"Who gave that to you?" Draco kept his mouth shut, however, and Lucius raised a hand to strike him. But the blow never came, and Draco opened his eyes just in time to see his father's hand crash into another invisible barrier. Lucius howled with pain, letting go of Draco in his shock.

Draco began to back away, but he backed into another person. Whirling around again, he paled even more, as Dolohov towered over him.

"You're coming with us, Draco," he spat.

"No, he's not."

Draco's gaze shifted to where Harry's voice came from, as did Dolohov's. _No, Harry!_ Draco thought, panicked.

Harry appeared, though he was seemingly alone. Dolohov sneered at him.

"Well, well, Potty Potter, is it? Accompanying our dear Draco here, now isn't that lovely…"

By now, Lucius had recovered, and he grabbed ahold of Draco again, his grip tight on Draco's arm. "Say goodbye, Draco," he chuckled coldly, before attempting to Apparate away. Draco struggled to get away, but to no avail, and Harry stepped forward, fear on his face, as they faded into smoke.

"No!"

But just as quickly as they faded, Lucius and Draco reappeared, both looking confused. They hadn't been able to Apparate.

Harry turned green, and clutched at his middle, gasping aloud, as a pang of pain tore into him. Lucius dropped his hold on Draco again, in favor of grabbing Harry.

"How are you doing this?" he hissed. Harry gave him a pained smirk.

"I'm not doing it…the ring is."

Draco glanced down at the ring in awe. Dolohov noticed his action, and strode over to him, grabbing his hand. "Don't!" Draco yelled, trying to yank away. Dolohov sneered at him, and grabbed the ring, trying to pull it off.

There was a flash, and Dolohov was thrown backwards, hitting the wall with a sickening crunch. He groaned, and lay still, unconscious.

In Lucius' grip, Harry gave a yell, attempting to hunch over in pain. _What is going on?_ Draco wondered, before moving over and pressing his wand against his father's back.

"Let him go," he said coldly. Lucius chuckled.

"You won't kill me," he replied. "Your threats are meaningless." He whirled around, attempting to knock Draco back, but he only succeeded in bruising his elbow, to which he soundly cursed everything he could, holding his elbow.

"Crucio!" he spat, flinging the curse at Draco. The curse landed, this time, but surprisingly, Draco felt…nothing. He stared at his father oddly, but his gaze immediately shifted to Harry, who had stiffened.

Instantly, he understood. The ring deflected pain from him, but Harry received a small amount of pain. _Sacrificial love,_ he thought, before rushing towards Harry. _Idiot...he's going to get himself killed!_

Lucius straightened, and lifted his wand again, but before he could cast, a voice yelled, "Stupefy!" while another yelled, "Immobulus!"

The two spells hit Lucius, and he fell, frozen, to the ground.

Draco caught Harry as he fell, for the other had gone pale and weak. "Hold on, Harry," Draco murmured, dragging him towards the voices. Hermione's voice sounded.

"Draco, what's wrong with him?"

"I'll explain when we get back," he growled, feeling Ron help take some of Harry's weight.

Harry heard them, but he couldn't make out the words. Everything was so blurred…words didn't make sense, everything looked like it did when he wasn't wearing his glasses…and his vision was going black.

From behind, he heard a new voice - probably another Death Eater, since it was so familiar - yell, "Petrificus Totalus," just as he was dragged into the Leaky Cauldron.

Another round of pain shot through him, and everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23: Pain Stops Not Love

**A/N:** Wow guys! It's been so long! I'm super sorry about the long wait. My computer shut me out of FF, so I couldn't log in and upload. :( But the good news is, I've finished all the chapters of this story, and I'm part way through the sequel. :D So lots of chapters to be uploaded! But only if you guys are good and review! :D That would make my day. Again, sorry about the hiatus. But you'll get regular uploads.

* * *

Well, this was different.

Harry could hear garbled voices, as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He was dimly aware of the warmth that enveloped his hand, and, as he became more aware, he realized it was a hand.

Green eyes fluttered open, and Harry was suddenly barraged by anxious voices and faces. The most prominent was Draco's. "Harry?" the blonde asked with concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Harry rasped. Draco immediately handed him a water glass, from which Harry drank. "A little sore, that's all," he said when finished drinking.

Draco set the glass down on a side table, his grip on Harry's hand not loosening. "Merlin, don't scare us like that," he muttered.

"It's not like I tried to pass out to scare you," Harry murmured, letting his head fall back against the pillows. He looked around; he was in the infirmary, and he was alone with Draco, Ron, and Hermione.

"I'll go get Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said briskly. "C'mon, Ron."

Draco gave the girl a grateful look, before turning back to Harry. "What was all that about, Harry," he asked seriously.

Harry tried to play dumb. "I don't understand," he said, averting his gaze.

"I think you do. I'm sure you didn't know about the side effects the Horcrux would have, but what about the ring? I know you researched it. You knew what would happen. Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry sighed, and turned back to Draco. "I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't like it. I was afraid you wouldn't accept the ring, knowing the full measure of what it did."

"I still don't know all of what it does, but I wish you had told me." Draco squeezed his hand lightly. "If we don't tell each other this stuff, bad things could happen!"

Harry grimaced. "I know. I'll explain it now then, I guess."

He shifted positions, wincing slightly. Draco noticed, and asked, "Do you need another pillow?" Harry nodded after a moment of more shifting.

"Yeah. One's not enough. I can't sit up like this."

Draco glanced around, but the nearest pillow was too far away, well, too far away by his standards. He was not leaving Harry's side, even for that. And his wand was on the other side of the bed, resting on the other chair. With a small smile, he climbed onto the bed, ignoring Harry's protests and questions. "I'm too lazy to go get a pillow," he drawled, propping Harry up so that the smaller boy rested against his chest. "I'll be much more comfortable anyways."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Don't flatter yourself." Draco just grinned down at him, and Harry smiled softly. "Thanks though."

"Now, about that explanation…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's like this. No one can hurt you with any spell, poison, weapon, et cetera. They can touch you, but only unintentional pain can get through. So, when your father grabbed you, you could feel the pain of his fingers digging in, since he wasn't grabbing you to hurt you with his grip. Everything else is diverted."

"And what does that have to do with you?"

"When I gave my blood to the ring, it was a sort of a love shield. I don't really know how to describe it…" Harry thought for a moment, his eyes pensive. "I guess…it shields you, and transfers the pain to me. The levels of pain vary with the type of spell. A stunning spell, for instance, is more uncomfortable than painful. But the Cruciatus spell, while not as painful as what it normally would be, is much, much stronger. It's an odd pain too…like someone is squeezing my heart. I don't know why I passed out. Maybe because of the Horcrux earlier?" He grimaced. "Not a pleasant feeling. But worth it for you."

Draco sighed. "Why do you do that?" he asked quietly. Harry looked up at him, confused. "Why do you have that need to sacrifice yourself, no matter the cost? Don't you ever think about what it could do to you?"

Harry was quiet for a few minutes. Draco almost asked him the question again, when he spoke. "I don't know," he murmured. "I guess…when it comes to things like fighting Voldemort, I really don't care. I figure, I'm either going to kill him or he's going to kill me. So why worry about it? I seem to be doing okay with what I'm doing right now…" He looked up, reaching up to trace Draco's jawline softly. "But with Ron, Hermione, and you…I do it because I'd rather be hurt, than have someone hurt or kill you. If you get hurt, then it hurts me even more. It's actually safer for me to take the hit. Besides, I'm used to pain. It isn't that bad, really."

Draco's eyes fluttered closed at the soft touch on his skin. "Harry," he said softly. "You don't have to sacrifice for me. It may be safer for you to take the hit, but it hurts _me_ too, to watch you go through pain…I was terrified, when you passed out like that. I thought you were dying or something…"

Harry shifted his weight painfully. "It takes a lot more than that to kill me," he muttered. Draco chuckled.

"Don't I know," he grinned.

Just then, Madame Pomfrey appeared, followed by Hermione and Ron, who looked slightly weirded out at the sight of Harry snuggled against Draco. Madame Pomfrey just ignored that, running her wand over Harry quickly.

"You are on the mend, and therefore free to go," she said briskly. "I do wish you four would try to stay out of trouble…I do declare, between you and Draco, Harry, I have no time to rest! I've seen you two more than any other student this year. It's bad enough having to care for one of you, but I also have to make sure the other doesn't starve from not leaving the other's side!"

Harry grinned at her. "Can you blame us? After all, we are Inimae…"

The Mediwitch pursed her lips. "I don't blame you for wanting to stick together, but I do ask that you try to avoid ending up here again! I have other students to take care of too, you know."

The two just smirked, and she rolled her eyes in an uncharacteristic way. "You two aren't even listening are you?" she asked, amusement in her gaze. Harry and Draco glanced at each other, then shook their heads, laughing. "You two will be the death of me," she muttered. "Go on, get out of here then. Draco, Ronald, Hermione, do make sure Harry rests?" They promised to do so. "Alright, off with you."

Draco carefully extracted himself from the bed, before turning back to Harry, who was struggling out as well.

Harry let out a yelp as Draco suddenly swept him into his arms. "I can walk you know," he grumbled. The blonde laughed, his laughter rumbling through Harry where he was pressed to the other's chest.

"You're injured. I'll carry you if I want."

"But I'm too heavy," Harry whined.

"You weigh next to nothing," Draco snorted. "I can feel your ribs!"

"No you can't," Harry argued, his grip on Draco tightening as the blonde began to walk.

Hermione and Ron were hiding amused smirks, as they left the infirmary. Harry spotted them, however, and glowered at them. "What's so funny?"

"You two. Arguing like an old married couple," Hermione giggled. Draco laughed again, shifting his grip on Harry.

They soon reached the Gryffindor tower, and Hermione and Ron retreated for a moment, as Draco set Harry down gently. Harry still had to lean heavily on Draco, as the blonde looked down at him.

"Harry?" Draco murmured, looking down at him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, his eyes meeting Draco's.

"Thanks. I don't like the fact that you suffer so that I can be safe…but thank you. It means a lot to me."

Harry's eyes softened, and he reached up to gently touch Draco's cheek, where a faint scar, nearly impossible to see after many years, ran down his skin. "I promised you that I'd never let him touch you again. I keep my promises," he said softly. Draco's eyes glistened for a moment, and he leaned closer.

"Thank you."

Harry's mouth was dry, and his heart pounded painfully in his chest, as Draco's breath swept over his skin. Their faces were inches apart, as each stared at each other for a few moments.

At last, Draco blinked, and he looked up, nodding at Hermione and Ron, who came over and put Harry's arms around their shoulders, to support him.

"See you tomorrow," Draco said quietly, as he walked away. Harry watched him go, already missing the caress of his breath on his face. They had been so close…he'd thought that Draco was going to…but he didn't. He couldn't help but feel strangely disappointed.

Hermione and Ron exchanged gentle smiles, as they led their silent friend up to the dorms, where he was soon asleep again on his own bed.


	24. Chapter 24: Perfect As You Are

"Come on, Harry, you've got to eat more than that," Hermione urged him. "You just escaped Pomfrey's clutches two days ago!"

Harry grimaced, poking at the food on his plate. The food did not look appetizing at all, with the grease just oozing from the meat, and the butter glistening on the potato. "I'm not hungry," he complained. "I just haven't had much of an appetite lately!"

"You've never had much of an appetite, mate," Ron butted in unhelpfully. Draco, who had moved with Pansy and Blaise to sit with the Gryffindors at mealtimes after receiving a few threats and hostile glares from his own Housemates, watched the proceedings with silent curiosity, and exchanged a confused glance with Pansy and Blaise.

"If he's not hungry, maybe you should just let him be?" Pansy offered, sparing Draco the withering look Hermione shot her.

"It's not healthy! He eats less than I do, and I'm a girl!" Hermione huffed.

"Thank you for cluing us in as to your gender," Draco said dryly, while Ron held in a snort. Hermione's lips twitched, but she kept her stern look up.

"I'm serious. Harry, you can't only eat that much!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll eat. Now stop pestering me?" he grumbled, taking a wad of potatoes and shoving it in his mouth. "Happy?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose at his food-filled smirk, but nodded. "There you go. Keep eating."

Soon enough, the matter of Harry eating was left behind, as the six chatted amicably, the Gryffindors ignoring the strange looks given them, and the Slytherins ignoring the glares from their House. As they stood to leave, Harry moved off.

"I have to use the loo…I'll meet you guys by the Room?" he asked, already moving away quickly. Draco's eyes narrowed, but he nodded, keeping his expression neutral.

"See you there!"

When he was sure Harry was far enough ahead, Draco turned to the others. "Actually, I have to use the loo as well. I'll meet up with Harry and we'll see you four by the Room." Ron and Hermione waved him off, as he took off after his Inima.

He remained far enough back as Harry made his way through the corridors, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Harry wasn't heading for the boys' room. As the familiar, messy black mop disappeared through the door, Draco frowned. It was never a good thing when Harry went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

He quietly entered the bathroom, keeping the door from slamming shut, just as a loud retching sound startled him. Draco's eyes shot up to see Moaning Myrtle, just as she floated out of a stall, glee on her features. "Oh, even more company," she said with delight, as Draco frantically waved for her to be quiet. He whirled around, as the retching stopped, and the toilet flushed.

Harry appeared, dismayed to see Draco standing there in shock. "Look, I can explain…I wasn't feeling well," he tried weakly. His dismay deepened, and fear ran through him as shock changed to anger on Draco's face. The blonde strode over to Harry, and firmly gripped his arm as Harry attempted to back away. The grip was gentle, however, but the glare was not.

"Why were you throwing up, Harry?" Draco asked in an eerily calm voice.

Harry tried for defiance. "Why should I tell you? Does it matter? Why do you care?" he argued.

He instantly regretted his harsh tone, for hurt flickered in Draco's eyes, before it was covered up. "One, I am your Inima, and Inimae tell each other things. Two, it matters very much so, especially since this could have devastating impacts on your health. And three, you had better tell me before I hex it out of you!"

Harry wouldn't meet his gaze. "There's nothing to tell."

"Oh, I think there is. Were you forcing yourself to throw up?"

Harry's silence told Draco that his guess was correct. "Why, Harry? Why would you make yourself throw up? You're already too thin as it is!"

"No, I'm not! I'm fat…I don't want to be fat…"

"Harry, that is the most ridiculous-"

"I don't want to be fat like _him_!"

In an instant, Draco understood. Harry had seen the way his uncle gorged himself, and had come to the conclusion that food made one fat, and that by becoming fat, he would become his uncle. Instead of saying anything, as he had planned to, Draco simply surprised Harry by drawing him into a soothing hug.

"Why are you not lecturing me, like Hermione would?" Harry whispered, burying his face into Draco's chest.

Draco sighed. "It wouldn't convince you anymore than you want to be convinced," he said. "But, Harry, listen to me." He held Harry at arms' length, keeping a steady gaze on Harry. "You are not fat. Far from it. In fact, you are dangerously thin. And even if you had more weight on you, it wouldn't change the fact that you are kind, brave, and caring Harry, and my Inima. You aren't him, and you never will be. Didn't you once tell me that it wasn't my fault? When I was…summoned? I tell you the same thing now. What happened in the past, happened, and you can't change that. But you can let it go. He will never touch you again, and you will never become like him. You can't. It isn't in your nature."

Harry's eyes glistened. "I know what you're saying makes sense but…I can't help starving myself. I just can't. I have this fear…this fear that one day I'll eat too much, and wake up the next day not able to move. I just want to be me, and not have him always haunting me...and even if I don't look like _him_, I won't exactly by eye-catching enough for you. What if I get too fat for you?"

Draco snorted. "You could never get fat enough to make me leave. We're Inimae, Harry. Inimae don't leave each other over such petty things."

Harry was silent for a long moment. "I don't know if I can stop…I'm so used to eating so little…and throwing up whatever extra I didn't need."

"Let me help you." Green eyes met smoldering silver ones, as Draco cupped Harry's chin in his hand. "I'll help you win this battle…just like you helped me win mine." Harry nodded, and Draco kissed his forehead gently. "Now, let's go meet our friends, okay?"

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"You can't tell them…" Harry's eyes were pleading.

"You know I would never. But promise me this, Harry. Tell me these things, okay? I want to help you with the past, but I can't if you don't tell me…"

"Only if you tell me about whatever struggles you have…"

"Deal."

Hermione was beaming when Draco and Harry walked up. "I know what and where the second one is," she whispered excitedly to Harry, who glanced over at Pansy and Blaise. They seemed to understand, and made some excuse about grabbing something from their common room and returning in a few minutes. As soon as they'd left, Hermione began to talk in a low voice.

"I couldn't help wondering aloud what each of the treasures of the Founders were. I knew Slytherin had his locket, Gryffindor had his sword, Hufflepuff had her cup, but what did Ravenclaw have?"

Ron spoke up, his own excitement mirroring Hermione's. "Then Pansy said, 'You forgot Ravenclaw's diadem'."

"A diadem is a crown," Hermione interrupted. "And when Pansy said that, I suddenly got this feeling: I know where it is!"

Draco could feel Harry's overwhelming relief and excitement. "Where?" he asked, his green eyes practically glowing. Draco was glad the incident in the bathroom had been forgotten for now. He'd have to remember to get some food from the kitchens later.

"The Room of Requirement."

Draco frowned. "I don't remember ever seeing it there…"

"Harry, remember when you first told us about the…" She looked around furtively. "you-know-whats? There was that bookshelf in the corner? There was an old statue next to it, with some crown-like thing on its head. I think that was the diadem!"

Harry's eyes widened. "It was there the whole time?" he asked incredulously. "We've got to get it and destroy it then!"

"And I think I know what the next you-know-what is," Ron said suddenly. They all turned to look at him, startled. Ron flushed, but kept going. "Voldemort knows that having all of his…pieces separated leaves them rather vulnerable, right? Well, wouldn't it make sense to have at least one of them close by, always within defendable distance?"

"Yeah," Harry murmured, his brain whirling.

"What does Voldemort have that's always with him?"

"His wand?" Harry asked. Hermione was stumped too, for once.

"Death Eaters?"

"Nagini." Now it was Draco's turn to be ogled by Harry and Hermione.

"Nagini," Ron agreed. "Makes sense, right?"

"It does, actually," Hermione murmured. "And that makes our task more difficult…how are we going to destroy Nagini?"

"First things first. The diadem needs to go," Harry said firmly. Draco was amazed at the determination that just flowed off Harry, as he paced back and forth in front of the tapestry.

"Keep watch for Blaise and Pansy, and knock four times when you guys want in," Harry instructed Ron, as he, Draco, and Hermione entered the Room.

Draco felt a sense of déjà vu as he entered the Room. It seemed like it was just yesterday that Harry was telling them about the Horcruxes. To know that there was one possibly in this very room…it was a strange thrill.

"There it is." Harry's voice was solemn, as he strode over to the statue, the likeness of whom could only be Rowena Ravenclaw. He held back from touching it, however, wary of another attack. He grimaced, then muttered, "Hang it all," before suddenly grabbing onto the diadem.

Both Hermione and Draco had lurched forward to help him, when they realized that nothing had happened. Harry had squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of pain, and was holding the diadem at arms length. Now, he relaxed a little, and held on to the diadem with both hands. "This is scarily easy," he muttered. "Anyone have a basilisk fang?"

"No, but I have Gryffindor's sword," Hermione offered. At Harry's incredulous look, she shrugged. "I asked Dumbledore if I could borrow it for a while before we left. He just smiled mysteriously, but handed it to me without asking questions. I'd forgotten I'd had it." With a chuckle, she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a tiny object, which she quickly enlarged to prove the sword's existence. "I'm glad I've made a habit of carrying it around."

Harry just laughed at Hermione's insightfulness, taking the sword from her, before setting the diadem on the ground. "Here goes nothing," he sighed, before plunging the blade downward. There was a sharp crack, and a slight explosion of air that sent the three flying backwards into the walls.

"Warn us next time?" Draco groaned, picking himself up gingerly. "These walls aren't padded."

"Did it work?" Hermione asked, ignoring Draco. Harry picked up the diadem, pausing for a moment, before nodding.

"It worked," he said disbelievingly. "That was far too easy…"

"Or maybe it was one of Voldemort's first…maybe he didn't take precautions until later?" Hermione suggested.

"Or maybe he never expected us to find it here," Draco offered. Harry shrugged.

"Well, we did. And now we only have Nagini and the last Horcrux."

They grinned at each other for a moment, then looked up as Ron's knock sounded four times. Hermione hid the diadem, as Draco let Blaise, Pansy, and Ron in. No more was said on the topic of Horcruxes for the rest of the night, nor for the rest of the week.


	25. Chapter 25: Helpless to Stop Insanity

**A/N: **So...you all are going to hate me after this chapter...and I apologize now. Both for the short and abruptness, but also for...well, you'll find out. Secondly, yes, they are finding Horcruxes rather quickly, but better that than reading nothing but research for ten more chapters. I have places I want this fanfic to go, so...yep. I'll shut up now. Don't kill me, please!

"Only a week until Christmas!" Harry crowed. Draco watched his Inima with amusement, as the Gryffindor bounced around the common room. His antics were ignored by most of the room's occupants, as was the fact that a Slytherin was sitting in the Gryffindor common rooms.

Actually, Gryffindor tower had become accustomed to Draco's presence, and it was generally known by now that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, once-upon-a-time archrivals, were now a lot friendlier than before. Some suspected their bonding romance, while others steadfastly stuck to their ideas that it was merely a close friendship, nothing more. But neither opinion received any confirmation beyond the more frequent sightings of the two together. Well, they hadn't until more recently, when the two could be spotted with an arm around each other as their bond grew. Girls thought of the couple as cute, while the guys found the relationship strange and somewhat disturbing. But neither of the two cared; as long as their Inima was happy, so were they.

"Why so excited?" Draco drawled, as Harry came dangerously close to knocking over a low coffee table.

"Don't you just love Christmas?" Harry continued, ignoring Draco. "I can't wait to head down to the Burrow tomorrow…Christmas there is always so fun!"

"He never had much of a Christmas when he was younger," Hermione whispered helpfully. Draco nodded in understanding; neither had he. Hence the reason why he wasn't as excited as the over exuberant Harry.

"Alright, I'm ready," Ron said, rushing into the room.

"Finally," Harry sighed dramatically. Ron rolled his eyes.

"It was only a few minutes. I couldn't find my scarf."

"Well, if you would put it back where it belonged, you wouldn't have this problem…now hurry, we're going to be late!"

"We won't be late to Hogsmeade," Draco chuckled, interrupting the two friends. "But I do want to get down there before it gets too crowded."

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, let's go. It's the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas, and I won't have time to finish shopping once we get to the Burrow."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, and I want a good present from you. Not some cheap knockoff of a gift." Hermione smacked him, and he threw up his arms in defense. "Kidding! I was kidding, 'Mione! You know I always love your gifts. Even the books!" She stuck her tongue out at him, and Ron suddenly grabbed her tongue.

"Won! Le'go!"

Draco and Harry burst out laughing as Hermione unsuccessfully tried to pull her tongue back into her mouth. Ron just smirked at her. "Promise you won't stick your tongue out at me again?" he asked teasingly. Hermione nodded.

"Yeh, tho le'go!"

Ron released her tongue then, and she stuck it out at him one last time, quickly dodging back as he grabbed for it again. "You're going to get it, Ronald Weasley," she threatened. Harry and Draco sobered as she glared at them, but they couldn't hold their laughter for long. "Oh! Honestly. Let's just go get Pansy and Blaise." Her huffing and indignant storming away did little to ease their amusement, and the three boys laughed the entire way to Hogsmeade.

"Only one thing left on my list, and that's for your mom, Ron," Harry said, looking down at his list. He snatched his bag back from Draco, who was attempting to peek. The blonde winked at him, ignoring Blaise's snicker, before turning to Ron.

"It was nice of your mom to offer me a place to stay for the holidays," he said with a grateful smile. Ron grinned.

"Sure. Mom's always happy to have another 'poor soul' to fawn over. Plus, 'any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine', as she always says."

"I am not a poor soul," Draco sniffed. Harry swatted him.

"Yeah you are…"

"Am not!"

"Are too!'

"Am not!"

"Death Eaters!"

Pansy's shriek reached their ears, and their gazes snapped up to see the familiar black streaks across the sky. "Get to Hogwarts!" Harry shouted, his heart plummeting. _No, no, NO! Not again! _"Not this time," he growled. "Not this time…" He grabbed onto Draco's arm, and began dragging him towards the castle, despite Draco's protests that he could run just fine on his own.

Behind him, he could hear his friends as they raced after him. Suddenly, he heard Ron's voice. "Harry! Now's our chance! Nagini is with him!"

Harry slowed a bit, looking over his shoulder. It was an eerie sight, to be sure, as he spotted the Dark lord himself flying on a streak of black smoke. But his fear and rage were tempered by his amazement. _He's stupid enough to bring a Horcrux out here?_

A glint of light caught his eye, and he saw as Hermione enlarged Gryffindor's sword. Ron tugged it from her grasp, as Voldemort gained on them. "Get Draco out of here, Harry!" Ron shouted, as he began to veer away from them. "I'll make it up there on my own!"

"No! Ron!" Harry and Hermione shouted. But Death Eaters now blocked Ron off from the rest of the group, as they fled to safety just within the wards of the castle. The wards kept the Death Eaters out, and the group was free to watch, horrified, as Ron was quickly surrounded.

"Ron! Draco, stay here," Harry ordered, preparing to run after his friend. A hand latched on to his shoulder, and he was surprised to see Blaise holding him back.

"No, Harry, you can't…we need you alive…I'm sorry…"

"No!"

Harry attempted to wrench away, but he was stopped by the horror and grief written on Hermione's face. "They're right," she whispered brokenly. "Ron wouldn't want us killed trying to save him…"

As one, they all turned back, as the Dark lord strode up to a disarmed Ron, Nagini curled around his neck. Even from this distance, Harry could hear the hiss of the snake as she smelled Ron. Harry was sure Voldemort had magically magnified his voice. "Harry Potter, today you watch one of your closest friends fall…and with the knowledge that he could have lived, if only you had surrendered to me…**_dinnertime, Nagini._**" The parseltongue caused Harry's blood to freeze, as Nagini suddenly lunged at Ron. Pansy and Hermione shrieked, as Blaise, Draco, and Harry all flinched.

There was a flash of silver, and Voldemort let out an enraged roar. Ron stood from where he had been knocked over, leaving a headless Nagini at his feet. The body began to issue a thick, black smoke, proof of the destroyed soul within. Ron plunged the sword deep into the ground, and spat at Voldemort's feet. "Harry would never surrender to you," he shouted defiantly. "I am proud to have been his best friend. Harry, don't you dare take another step!" His gaze fell on Harry, who stopped, his eyes pained. "I chose this, you understand! This was my choice! You've got to kill this bastard for me now!"

"You fool! You've killed my beloved Nagini…and you've gained nothing save for your own death."

"Ron!"

"Make him leave, Draco! Make. Him. Leave! And take Hermione with you!" Ron didn't look away from Voldemort. "I loved you, Hermione! I should have told you earlier!" Hermione let out a choked sob. "I'm sor-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"RON!" Hermione and Harry shouted, their voices breaking.

"I'm going to kill him," Harry screamed, attempting to break away from Blaise. More hands joined his, pulling Harry further into the safety of the castle.

"This isn't over, Potter! I will not rest until every last one of your friends is dead!"

"Rot in hell!" he screamed at Voldemort, who chuckled. The last thing Harry saw before he was dragged inside was the sight of the Dark lord kicking at the lifeless body of his first and best friend.

"Why did you stop me? I should have killed him…I could have killed him…this is all my fault!"

Draco attempted to soothe Harry by trying to pull him into his arms. "No, it's not your fault…"

"Yes it is! If I hadn't been there…if I'd only been more alert…if I weren't _alive_, Ron would be…I got him killed!" Harry's sobs became heart wrenching whimpers, as he fell to his knees in the middle of the corridor.

"Harry, that's not true! He knew he would probably die, but he had to try to kill Nagini, so that you have a chance to kill that bastard…"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about…just go away!"

Draco felt hurt by his Inima's rejection, but he stood, ready to leave. Hermione touched his shoulder, her cheeks glistening with tears. "He doesn't know what he's saying. He's distraught…I'm sorry." She moved past him, to kneel next to Harry. With a murmured word to him, she wrapped her arms around him. Harry's hand came up to grasp at one of her arms, holding her close. The two of them found comfort in each other, as they grieved the loss of their longtime friend.

Draco could only watch helplessly as they cried.


	26. Chapter 26: Coping and Loving

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

_Well, that describes the Weasley house right about now,_ Draco thought bitterly. He was sitting with his arm around Harry, who was somberly staring into the fireplace, deep in grief-stricken thought. After the attack on Hogsmeade, the students had been immediately sent home for the holidays, and a quiet, dismal holiday it was. Ron's funeral had been two days after his death, and a memorial would be held at Hogwarts three days after the students returned from their break.

Now, the Weasley family sat at in silence contrary to their usual gaiety and laugher. Mrs. Weasley had yet to emerge from Ron's room, where she sat on his bed weeping into Mr. Weasley's shoulder. Percy had returned from the Ministry, and sat between Charlie and Bill, who had also returned upon learning of their youngest brother's death. Even the twins, so usually merry and smiling, were glum, as everyone was lost in their thoughts. Ginny and Hermione had found solace in one another, and were quietly murmuring fond memories of Ron. Every so often, they would let out a mournful chuckle over a particularly amusing memory.

Overall, it was the worst Christmas Draco had ever heard of.

"I've got to kill him."

Harry's voice broke the silence, and Ginny and Hermione fell silent, looking over at him. Harry was seemingly oblivious to the eyes on him, as he slowly continued. "I'm tired of losing everything and everyone that is important to me," he murmured. "I'm so tired and sick of this war. This has _got_ to end. And it's _going_ to end. Soon." He looked into Hermione's eyes, then Draco's. Both nodded in understanding, as the other occupants of the room looked confused. "We're going to have to ramp up our movements against him, until the time comes to confront him at last."

Draco sighed. "But we have no idea where to start," he murmured. Harry slipped his glasses off his nose as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"We've got to try…otherwise, I'll feel like…like he…well, that it was all for nothing."

"We'll do our best," Hermione said quietly, picking at the carpet without looking up. "We'll just have to wait and see."

The Weasley kids were obviously confused, but decided against asking what the three were talking about.

_The three of us,_ Harry thought bitterly. _There's just three of us now. Now it's just the Golden Duo. Our trio is broken…he's gone forever. _Harry was sure he was beginning to love Draco, but he felt that to include him in the Trio would mean replacing Ron…and that would never happen. Draco could never replace Ron's place in his mind, memory, and heart. Ron would always be…special.

Things would never be the same again.

That fateful Christmas soon passed by, and April rolled around. The empty space that Ron had left would always be there, but it was easier to bear now. And with sixth year coming to an end, Harry had plenty of things on his mind to distract him from missing his best friend. Especially now that he was trying harder than ever to figure out what the last Horcrux was. Harry frowned down at the book he was reading, as if glaring at it would cause information to just pop out at him.

A pair of hands covered his eyes just then, successfully blacking out Harry's world. He brought his own hands up to feel the hands that trapped his sight, gingerly feeling along the slender but strong fingers. "Draco?" he asked with a small smile. The blonde's chuckle signaled his accuracy, as Draco pulled out a chair next to him.

"You look tired."

Harry sighed, smiling a little more. "Thanks? I hope I don't look too dead…"

"Nah, only mostly dead."

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Just stay out of my pockets. Did you need something?"

Draco grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask. Actually yes." He stood again, ignoring the way Madame Pince glared at him when his chair scraped loudly against the floor. "I need you to close that book and walk out of this library. You and I are going to spend some time together."

Harry glanced at the book. "But I need to research still…there's more books we haven't even touched!"

"I know. But you need a break, Harry. It's not good for you to sit in this library, staring at a book all day. You're going to end up a Ravenclaw if you keep this up. Besides, we haven't spent much time together lately. I just want to do something with you."

Draco's plea convinced Harry, and with a half-heartened groan, he snapped the book shut and stood. "Alright," he laughed. "I'll leave off researching until later. Where's Hermione?"

"She's off talking with Pansy. It'll just be the two of us."

"Sounds fun. What did you have in mind?"

Draco shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe we could just walk around outside. Head down to the Quidditch pitch or something. I just want to spend some time with you."

Harry's eyes softened. "Alright. Let me just put this back…" Draco followed him to the bookshelf, as Harry pushed the book back onto the shelf. "I can't move anywhere until you let go of me," Harry snickered, as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist in a warm hug.

"Maybe I don't want you to move…"

Madame Pince shook her head at the soft smiles on both boys' faces, but she couldn't help the smile on her own face. As odd of a couple the two were, they were rather cute at times. _Young romance…so sweet,_ she thought with a quiet chuckle.

"Thanks for rescuing me from the research," Harry said gratefully. "You were right. This is much better than being cooped up in the library."

Draco smirked. "I'm always right." Harry smacked his shoulder, before taking his hand and dragging him towards a tree that faced the Black Lake. The two sat down, and leaned against the wood, silent for the moment.

"What a year," Harry murmured at last. "If anyone had ever told me that I would become friends with you, or even suggested the idea that we were soulmates, I would have laughed and thought they'd gone bonkers."

"I probably would have hexed them," Draco agreed with a small laugh. "But here we are…" His hand found Harry's and he twined their fingers together. Both of them found the gesture rather comforting, and simply…right.

"I never thought I'd ever find a soulmate," Harry continued after a moment. "I never thought the things that happened this year…could happen. No one could have told me and convinced me that I would be spending so much time with you, or that we would be searching for Horcruxes, or that…that Ron wouldn't be here anymore." His eyes saddened, as they always did when he thought of Ron. Harry leaned against Draco as a way of keeping the melancholy feelings at bay.

"I wish some of the past events hadn't happened," Draco mumbled. "I hated not being able to do anything, back when you were so…empty. After Ron…I felt like there was nothing I could do…I knew there was nothing _for_ me to do. I could only watch, and try to comfort you as best as I could…"

Harry shook his head. "You did more for me than you think." He glanced over at a group of first years as they ran shrieking out of the water. He'd figured that after a year, they would have learned about the giant squid by now, but nope. The long tentacles trailed after them, as the foolish first years vowed to never again wade so deep in the lake. "I never thought my enemy would become one of my closest friends," he whispered, half to himself.

Draco's eyes were distant, as he lost himself in thought. Finally, he roused himself. "If you could erase this past year, would you?" he asked. "Every ounce of pain, every struggle…would you take it all back?" Harry looked up at him, about to speak, but Draco cut him off. "If you could go back, and bring Ron back to life, and never learn about Horcruxes…if you could go back, and somehow keep me from walking into that bathroom, and drink from that vial in peace…would you?" He looked down, meeting Harry's gaze. "If never having befriended me meant this past year's troubles never happened, would you go back?"

Harry's answer was immediate. "No." Draco was left breathless by the truth shining in Harry's eyes. "I wouldn't take it back…not for the world. You gave me life, Draco. If I were to go back and erase it all…I wouldn't be here now. I would be in the ground somewhere, while Voldemort wreaked havoc. I wish I could bring Ron back, but I could never, ever wish for anything different between us now. I like this peace, this security, this friendship. I…I love you too much to let you go or wish you away."

Draco drew a sharp breath at Harry's admission. Harry fought to keep his nervousness from showing, as he straightened up and away from Draco. "Sorry, that was a little sudden. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up, Potter." Harry's words died in his throat, as Draco gently brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. His heart was pounding in his ears, almost too loud for him to hear the soft words that slipped from Draco's lips. "I…love you too." Silver met green, and neither boy moved for a long while, as they merely gazed at each other. Finally, a slow grin spread across their faces, though Harry's held more mischief.

"As a brother?" he teased, referring to a memory from not long ago.

Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement, remembering the same thing. "No…as my Inima," he whispered, leaning closer. For a moment, his breath brushed Harry's lips, as Harry leaned forward as well. They were inches apart when…

"Harry! Draco! Where are you?"

Both boys separated reluctantly, but before either responded to Hermione's call, Draco took Harry's hand in his and squeezed lightly. "I have to talk to you later," he said with a small wink. "Meet me by the Room after dinner?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure thing. Maybe Hermione will let me out of research then." The two laughed, and Harry helped Draco up, just as Hermione came running up.

"There you two are…we have work to do!"

Draco shook his head in mock dismay. He knew that Hermione's excessive work had worsened after Ron's death, as a sort of coping, but it was starting to get ridiculous.

"We're coming, we're coming," he sighed, releasing his hold on Harry's hand. "I've just got to go let Blaise and Pansy know that we'll be in the library…"

"I already told Pansy. She understands that this is something only we three can know about, and she knows not to ask questions. Smart girl," Hermione said brightly, as she led the trio toward the castle.

"Yeah. Never ask Hermione a question, unless you want to lose an ear," Harry joked, in a voice meant for Draco's ears only. The Slytherin snickered.

"Smart girl indeed."

**Chapter End Notes:** Did any of you catch the movie reference? It's one of my faves! :D Cookie for you if you did!


	27. Chapter 27: Candlelight

Harry stifled a yawn, but Hermione's sharp eyes caught it anyways. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine, you may go," she grumbled. "But tomorrow, during free period, you're helping me again."

"C'mon, Hermione, give me a break!"

Hermione was adamant. "You've got to find out what the last one is," she hissed. "I can't do all this work by myself! It's down to you, me, and Draco."

"We could always get Pansy, Blaise, and Goyle to help…"

"You know we can't tell them…"

"Well why not? I trust them!"

"You trusted Nott as well." Harry scowled, but didn't argue. He knew she was right.

"Fine. Tomorrow during free period." He glanced at the ceiling as he stretched. "Why can't every day be Sunday or Saturday?"

"Because then you wouldn't know the difference between the two, because you would have no education," Hermione said primly. "We need education. Now go on, do whatever it is you want. Go figure out what Draco's up to or something."

Harry brightened at the mention of his Inima. Draco had left an hour before, claiming there was something he needed to see to. Probably had to do with their meeting later. "See you later!" he called over his shoulder, racing out of the library. Hermione watched him go, a small, sad smile on her face.

She glanced down at the quill she held. Ron had given it to her for her birthday last year. "Oh, Ron," she whispered sadly. "I miss you." She didn't begrudge Harry his relationship with Draco, but oh, how she wished she still had Ron around. With a sigh, she returned to her notes, losing herself in the words on the page.

Harry rolled his eyes as he finally made his way up into Gryffindor tower. He had only just now realized, after half an hour of searching, that he could just check the Marauders' Map. With a grimace, he reached under his bed where he'd hidden it, and pulled the parchment out, unrolling it quickly. His eyes scanned the map, finding Draco quickly. He was moving towards the Gryffindor tower right now. How had Harry missed him?

Harry rolled the map back up, pushing it back into its hiding place. He had just reentered the Common Room when he spotted a third year entering with a sullen look on his face, followed by Draco. He grinned at the blonde, his grin fading slightly as Draco smiled back, albeit nervously. What was bothering him?

"You okay?" Harry asked, concerned. Draco nodded.

"I'm fine," he replied, forcing himself to keep a relaxed look on his face. "Just thinking about some homework I'd forgotten. Oh well, I can do it later. Feel like visiting a certain Room with me? I've decided not to wait until later."

Harry nodded, taking the hand Draco held out to him. Both ignored the gaping look of the third year as they left the Common Room.

Neither boy spoke as they walked, both seemingly content to enjoy the other's company, but while Harry's mind was peaceful, Draco's was swirling with emotion. He was glad that he could sense Harry's emotions, not the other way around. Thankfully, the younger boy was oblivious to his anxiety.

Soon, they had reached the Room of Requirement, and Draco stopped. Harry glanced at him curiously. "What?"

"I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes…"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde, but reluctantly did as told. Draco reinforced the darkness by putting one hand over Harry's eyes and leading him into the room with his other hand against the small of Harry's back.

"Can I look now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Hold on…Alright."

Harry opened his eyes as Draco removed his hand, and gasped, his eyes softening. "Wow," he said softly. In front of him was a picnic blanket spread in front of a fireplace, with a picnic basket resting in the corner. Candles and the firelight lent a soft glow to the room; Harry hadn't known Draco could be romantic.

"We never did have a six month anniversary date," Draco told him with a small smile. His efforts were rewarded by the happy gleam in Harry's eyes.

"Thank you…" Draco led Harry over to the picnic blanket, and the two settled down.

"I figured, why not talk _and_ have dinner at the same time? It would be better and more efficient."

"Yes, because efficiency is your thing," Harry said teasingly. Draco winked at him.

"I've got to be. Otherwise, you might never get anything done."

"Hey!"

"Kidding." Draco reached into the basket, and began pulling food out of it. "Apparently, a certain house elf is rather fond of you…and I am on good terms with said elf now."

"Dobby?" Harry guessed. Draco nodded.

"He packed a bunch of stuff here. Most helpful, he is."

"Almost too helpful. He almost got me killed second year."

Draco looked at him curiously, and so Harry launched into a description of 'helpful' Dobby, as they ate the sandwiches the elf had packed. Soon, the sandwiches were abandoned in favor of laughter. Draco didn't remember the last time he had laughed quite so hard.

"I swear, he was a good elf," he chuckled. "But helping just wasn't one of his strong suits. Or maybe it was too strong. Father may never had admitted it, but you really did do us a favor when you tricked Father into giving Dobby the sock."

Harry grinned. "Glad to hear it."

They quieted then, content to sit in silence as they finished the sandwiches. "So what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked at last. Draco shifted slightly.

"Well…I just…I wanted to talk to you about…us. Yeah, us."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Explain, please?"

"Well…Hermione kind of has horrible timing you know. We never did finish that conversation."

"I thought we did." Draco chuckled again, more softly this time.

"I guess…it's just…" He turned to Harry, who was surprised by the amount of emotion swirling in the blonde's silvery gaze. "Harry, are you sure? If there was any way to break the bond between Inimae, if there was a way for you to choose another Inima…would you?" Harry frowned at him, confused. "Are you sure that you want to be my Inima?"

"Of course I do," Harry said, shocked. "Why?"

"It's just…once we are bonded as Inimae, if one of us were to die, so would the other. This war…what if something happened?" Like, what if his father found him?

Harry appeared hurt. "You mean, what if I lose?"

"No! That's not what I-"

"You're worried about what will happen to you if I die, is that it?"

"Harry, I-"

"I honestly thought you had changed your-"

Harry's words were cut off, and his eyes widened, as Draco suddenly pulled out a small box. He raised his eyes to Draco's, overwhelmingly confused and nervous all of a sudden. Draco's voice was quiet and serious as he spoke. "Harry, I don't care if you lose the war. Well, no, that's not true. I _do_ care. But only for your safety. If you were…killed…then I wouldn't want to go on living anyways. You gave me my life back. You were the only reason I kept living, back during those months. I…I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He sighed, looking down at the box, and opening it. "Will you be my bondmate? I don't ever want to lose you, and I know I want you by my side, always. But will you want me?"

Harry's eyes gleamed with tears, as he gazed at the ring nestled inside. It was a bonding ring; just like the one he had given Draco for his birthday. "Where did you get this?"

"Let's just say Hermione found the partner ring for mine, with a bit of persuasion that was decidedly hostile. Ever heard of a certain Mundungus Fletcher?"

Draco had the breath knocked out of him when Harry threw himself at him in a tight embrace. "Yes," the Gryffindor whispered. "I want to be your bondmate."

Draco shut his eyes tightly, keeping his emotions in check. He was happier than he'd ever been, and he wasn't sure he could speak at that point. But as Harry drew back, he was certain he didn't need to speak. His eyes conveyed enough of his feelings at that point, mirrored in Harry's emerald gaze. Slowly, he leaned forward, until their foreheads touched. And he whispered, ever so softly, in a breaking voice, "I love you, Harry James Potter."

"And I love you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

As if by unspoken agreement, both leaned even further forward, until their lips touched, ever so gently, ever so sweetly.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity, and both felt as though this was indeed where they belonged: in each other's arms.


	28. Chapter 28: Planning a Wedding

**A/N:** As a special holiday treat, and as an apology for disappearing (there were exams to be done, though!), I will be uploading the rest of this story. :) Happy Holidays!

* * *

"There you are!"

Harry and Draco turned, to see Pansy and Hermione approaching, followed by Goyle and Blaise. Pansy huffed as she came to a stop. "You guys weren't at dinner," she complained. "We had to face the stares all by ourselves!"

"I think you survived well enough," Draco mused, arching an eyebrow at him. "We were talking."

Hermione glanced suspiciously at Harry, who tried to keep his grin from becoming too wide. "About what?" she asked.

"About stuff," Harry replied cheekily. He and Draco glanced at each other, identical smirks on their faces.

"What kind of stuff?" Pansy sighed, not liking the smirks.

"We can talk in the Common Room, and be comfortable at the same time?" Harry suggested, ignoring her question. The girls sighed, knowing that the two were hiding something, but not sure as to what.

"No pranks?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing. Draco and Harry's expressions of confusion convinced her that she was safe. Goyle and Blaise looked at each other, also confused, but they followed the group as they headed towards Gryffindor tower.

Soon, they were all curled up on couches, chairs, and the floor, happy with the fact that there were very few students in there at the time, since everyone was enjoying the free time after dinner. Still, Draco cast a quiet Silencing spell around them, so no one would eavesdrop. Sure, news of him and Harry was sure to leak, but he hoped to keep that day at bay, for as long as possible.

He was glad he'd thrown it up quickly, for Hermione suddenly let out a screech, causing both the Slytherins and Harry to jump. Harry stiffened as she launched herself at him – or rather, at his hand.

"Is this…Draco, I thought you were gonna…oh, Harry!" she shrieked happily. She waved his hand around, before examining the ring around his finger. "Did you guys do the incantation and everything?"

Draco shook his head, as his Slytherin friends began to analyze the meaning of the ring. He had opened his mouth to explain, when suddenly…

"Merlin! Draco, Harry…when?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Blaise spoke over Pansy.

"Oh, cool ring." That one was from Goyle. Everyone turned to look at him incredulously, causing him to look uncomfortable. "What? It is…"

"It's a bonding ring," Pansy informed him. "It means they're going to be bonded…oh, c'mon, Greg. Married. They're going to be married."

"Oh!" Goyle nodded, then his face twisted. "Wait…married? You two are getting married?"

"Jealous?" Blaise teased.

"No…it's just a weird thought…"

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure more people share your opinion."

"We don't," the two girls chimed. "It's cute!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "To answer your earlier question, Hermione, no. We didn't do the incantation."

"Why not?"

It was Harry who answered. "Because for every pair of Inimae, there has to be a dominant partner. Since I'd already given Draco his ring, and performed the incantation, for him to do the same would cancel out the protection of the bonding rings. I am now considered the dominant of us two. I am responsible for him, and I am the one who protects him, meaning Draco will be taking my name when we are married," Harry explained. "The rings connect us, and they have power whether or not the incantation or bonding ceremony has been completed, but it is not the same for both rings."

The others nodded, understanding the gist of what he was saying, though they still had questions. The most pressing one, however, Draco answered before they even asked.

"We've decided that we'll have the bonding ceremony the week after Harry's birthday," Draco said, looking at Harry with a small smile. "That way, he's of age, and also so that he doesn't have to be flustered on his birthday…we were originally going to have it on his actual birthday, but decided not to."

Hermione smirked. "You do know Mrs. Weasley is going to insist on planning it, right?" Harry's face saddened slightly, and he and Hermione shared a silent moment of remembrance for Ron. But then, both chuckled.

"Probably…maybe I shouldn't tell her until it's too late?" Harry joked.

"You're going to die underneath all that planning, in combination with your schoolwork," Hermione said with a lightly scolding tone. "Besides, the woman will want to help with the biggest event of your life. You know she thinks of you as a son…"

Draco grimaced. "She'll drive us bonkers," he muttered.

"But Hermione's right…I'll owl Mrs. Weasley tomorrow," Harry sighed. "Maybe we'll escape the experience alive…"

"Have you decided on your guest list?"

Draco chuckled. "Slow down there, Pansy. We've barely even got the date set. Let's just take it one day at a time…"

Pansy pouted. "I want to help…"

"Me too!"

Draco and Harry eyed the two girls, then looked at Blaise and Goyle, who both shrugged.

"I know nothing about weddings…"

"Me neither," Goyle said, agreeing with Blaise. "But we can help if you want…"

Draco shook his head. "I'll spare you guys. You just have to show up." Both boys sighed, relieved, as the girls began to whisper to each other.

"I'm more worried about those two than Mrs. Weasley," Harry muttered, leaning over to whisper in Draco's ear. Draco slipped an arm around him.

"Not sure which of the three I'm more scared of," he replied.

To say that Mrs. Weasley was ecstatic about the upcoming bonding ceremony was putting it lightly. She had been so excited that she had ended up Flooing to Dumbledore's office, and visiting the two during their free hour.

Harry had, of course, invited her into the Common Room, which was empty, where he and Draco subjected themselves to the bonecrushing hugs the red-haired woman gave them.

"I can't believe how quickly you guys are growing up," she cooed. "Harry, I still remember the first day I saw you and little Ronnie together…" She brushed away a tear at the memory of her late son. "I never knew that it would lead to my gaining another son." She ruffled Harry's hair, moving to sit down across from them. Harry grinned at her.

"I never knew that I would soon be a part of one of the most friendly families I'd ever met," he laughed.

"So tell me, have you guys thought about what color scheme you guys want, or what sort of cake or-"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry began, interrupting her.

"Oh please, call me Molly. You're practically my son…you deserve at least that."

"What if I called you 'mum'?" Harry asked quietly. Draco was silent as he watched Mrs. Weasley's eyes fill with tears.

"I'd like that, very much," she said, equally as quiet. "I'd be honored to have you think of me as a second mother."

"I always have," Harry whispered, as the woman again got up, her arms open for a hug. They embraced for a long moment, before she finally patted his back.

"And that means that before long, I'll have a son-in-law," she said, smiling towards Draco invitingly. "That is, if the great Draco Malfoy is willing to lower himself to joining hands with a Weasley in marriage." Her eyes twinkled, and Draco knew she held no resentment towards his or his father's views. The views that he himself was beginning to leave behind. The blonde sighed, and stood.

"I guess I can adjust to having a Weasley for a relative," he smiled, allowing her to hug him again. They finally all sat back down, and the discussion continued.

"We wanted you to handle everything," Harry stated. "All the color schemes, what we will be wearing, who will be officiating, where it will be held, everything. The only request Draco and I have is that it is clear that this is a bonding ceremony, between two Inimae." Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"I knew you wanted to marry each other," she whispered. "But I didn't know…Inimae?" Her eyes again filled with tears, although these were happy. "Harry, Draco, I'm so happy for you. You two are lucky to have found happiness in each other…"

Draco smiled at Harry. "I know," he murmured. "I feel lucky."

"So do I." Harry blushed slightly as Draco pressed a kiss to his forehead, though it made him feel warm and safe.

"Well, now that I know you two are Inimae," Mrs. Weasley said softly. "I know just what to do. Don't worry about a thing. You guys just figure out who you want to invite, and I'll do the rest…although you guys will be deciding on the invitations, and will be addressing those. I won't have time to." She smirked, a look that Harry had only seen previously on Ginny. Now he knew where she got it. It was…unnerving.

Draco groaned. "Merlin, I'd better have my hand still attached by the time we finish those invitations," he grumbled.

Well, his hand was still attached, but it sure hurt. Draco hissed in pain as he shook his hand vigorously. "Is that it?" he asked tiredly. He looked up, where Harry was writing painstakingly on a cream-colored envelope.

"Yes, that's it," Harry breathed, sitting up and stretching. His neck ached, from where he had been bent over the numerous letters and envelopes he'd been filling out. And his hand seemed to be permanently cramped. The room was filled with piles of the papers.

"Thank Merlin," Draco grumbled. "I'm so done with this. Who knew invitations could be so...so..."

"Frustrating," Harry completed his sentence. Draco nodded, feeling sorry for his complaints. He could sense the exhaustion pouring off Harry through his bond with him.

"But at least we're done."

Harry smirked. "Just think about the amount of thank you letters we'll have to write. And those won't have a template." Both boys groaned, looking up as Hermione entered the room.

She looked around, a sad smile on her face. "I haven't been in here since Christmas," she murmured. Harry stood, putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Now that he and Draco had nowhere else to go for the summer, Mrs. Weasley had insisted they stay at the Burrow, along with Hermione. That way, wedding plans were easier. Blaise, Pansy, and Goyle were staying in rented cottage not far from the Burrow, as their Death Eaters parents weren't pleased with their friendship with Harry Potter. They had declined when Mrs. Weasley had extended the invitation to them as well.

For Harry, being back in the Burrow and sleeping in Ron's old room had proved to be healing. He had accepted his friend's death now, and could even think of the redhead without pain. Draco was grateful, for the amount of guilt and grief that washed over him every time was beginning to depress him. That was no longer the case for Harry, but Hermione had yet to heal from his death.

She had Harry, though, and that helped ease her sorrow.

"Did you need something?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Just wondered where you guys were. Mrs. Weasley wanted you though," she told Draco. "Something about the village nearby..."

Draco nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours, Harry," he said, standing. Harry looked up questioningly.

"Where are you going?"

Draco smiled. "You want a present for your birthday, yes?" Harry flushed, and looked down.

"You don't have to...we're getting married in two weeks. That's more than enough present for me."

Hermione shot Draco a meaningful glance, and the blonde lifted his chin in silent acknowledgement, before kneeling in front of Harry. A single finger under the Gryffindor's chin lifted his gaze to meet Draco's. "You are worth more than all the gifts in the world," Draco murmured. "Allow me to try to show you just how much you mean to me, even though I cannot describe it." Harry sighed.

"Fine, nothing too extravagant though," Harry murmured. Draco promised, before leaving Hermione in the room with Harry, knowing the two would need some time to remember Ron together, for one of the last times before their lives changed once more, this time to include Draco as one of them, bound to one of the former Golden Trio.


	29. Chapter 29: Inheritance

"Should we open presents now, while we're waiting?" Mrs. Weasley suggested. Harry paused in his pacing, his nervousness causing Draco's head to spin. He decided against snapping at Harry to relax, knowing that doing so would just cause the other to become even more nervous. Instead, he answered Mrs. Weasley, shooting her a grateful grin.

"Yes, that sounds good," he replied. She winked at him, before clapping her hands.

"Alright then…let's get this show on the road, everybody!"

Harry blinked, suddenly finding himself alone. He hadn't heard Mrs. Weasley speaking, so it surprised him when everyone took off for some reason. But within minutes, they were back, each bearing a parcel. A slow smile broke over his face, as his tension drained away.

Draco sensed amusement, and he grinned. "What's so funny?" he asked, as he came in from behind Harry. His Inima turned, smirking.

"If you had told me that one year, I'd be opening gifts not only from Pansy, Goyle, and Blaise, but also from Draco Malfoy, I'd have died laughing," he chuckled. "I'm still getting used to the idea that you guys are here to stay."

Blaise smirked as well. "I wake up every morning, thinking the last several months were nothing but a nightmare…and yet here we are. One heck of a nightmare, hm?"

He threw up his arms in defense against the pillow Hermione flung at him. "Kidding!" he cried, as she armed herself with another pillow.

"Harry, open my gift first," Pansy urged, successfully averting a pillow fight. He winked knowingly at her, before complying.

All eyes turned to Harry, as he grinned, examining the book. "101 Useful Spells for Everyday Use," he read aloud. "Thanks, Pansy! Congrats, Hermione. You're normal after all, since you're not the only one who gives books for presents." He too ducked, as the pillow meant for Blaise was instead aimed at him.

"You don't want to find out if I know any of the spells in there," she threatened. Harry chuckled.

"Teasing, 'Mione." He accepted the next package, from Goyle. Over the next fifteen minutes, he unwrapped another book on various defensive spells, from Goyle; a book on offensive spells from Blaise (it was obvious the three had coordinated their gifts, and Harry was certain they would indeed prove useful in the days to come); a box of various Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from the Weasley twins; a broom servicing kit from Ginny; and the usual box of sweets from Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione and Draco's gifts were the last ones he had to open. Harry glanced at Hermoine, as she leaned forward, handing him her gift. He unwrapped it, the smile on his face fading as he looked down at it. For a moment, he looked up, gazing into her eyes, before nodding. Draco frowned at the tears he'd spotted, and scooted closer, peering at the gift. _Oh,_ he thought.

Harry was just opening the cover of a muggle-style photo album. Hermione had used her memories, and some of the Weasley clan's memories, as well as some of Harry's, to put it together. He hadn't known at the time why she'd wanted those particular memories; now, he did.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday," Harry whispered, gently touching a picture of him and Ron waving happily from the window of the Hogwarts Express. It was the day they'd met, and Mrs. Weasley had just finished admonishing the twins to leave him alone, and not bother him just because he was Harry Potter. The picture was from her perspective, and Harry smiled fondly at his and Ron's young appearance. His smile softened, as Draco put a comforting arm around him.

Everyone was silent, as Harry slowly passed through the pages. Memories came back to him as he looked at each picture.

_Each of them was covered in dust, but each wore happy grins, having defeated the troll with limited damage…_

_Hermione throwing her arms around each of them, newly recovered from her Petrification…_

_Ron, Hermione, and Harry, laughing after having ambushed Draco and his cronies with snowballs, the Invisibility cloak hanging from Harry's shoulders…_

_Harry, dripping wet, was being squeezed to death by Hermione, while Ron seemed relieved that Harry had escaped the merpeople…_

_Ron and Hermione watching his back, as Harry raced down the aisles in the prophecy room…_

_Ron and he flying around on the Quidditch pitch with Draco and his friends, while Hermione watched from below in the stands…_

The past six years had been the best six years of his life…he had Draco, and his new Slytherin friends…and he had lost a brother. But they had made their memories together, and Harry would always be able to remember Ron as he had died. Brave, willing to risk his life for Harry, and everything one could ask for in a best friend.

"Thank you, Hermione," he whispered, reaching over and hugging her tightly. Everyone held their breaths, not willing to break this moment between the two long-time friends. Finally, both released the other, and Harry and Hermione found themselves wiping away tears, just like the other people in the room.

"Alright, Draco, your turn," Harry smiled, turning to the blonde. Draco sighed dramatically.

"Think the world revolves around you, Potter?" he drawled teasingly. "What makes you think I got you something?"

Harry pretended to think. "Well, three days ago, you told me you went shopping for a gift, you've been stressing over what to get me for the last couple of months according to your friends, and Hermione has seemed rather excited, and has kept me busy with other stuff, no doubt to throw me off," he rattled off. Draco flushed.

"You make it sound worse than it was," he grumbled. Harry laughed.

"You know I'm teasing," he soothed, watching as the blonde exhaled loudly.

"I know…that's why I decided I'll let you have your gift." Harry rolled his eyes as Draco handed him a box.

Harry eyes widened, as he peered into the box. "Draco, I told you nothing too extravagant," he complained.

"What is it?" Pansy asked, leaning forward.

Harry began pulling out shrunken boxes, unshrinking them to reveal various healing potions, as well as an impressive disguise kit – to disguise his scar, as Draco explained with a smirk, seeing as it was rather identifiable – and various items that would prove useful when he encountered Death Eaters, some of which were from the Weasley twins' store. Pansy picked up a vial of Instant Darkness Powder, while Blaise inspected a Shielding Cloak.

"Why all this?" Pansy asked. "It's like you're expecting a final battle any day now."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. "I figured Harry's attracts trouble like a magnet," Draco replied smoothly. "I want to be sure he's prepared at all times."

Harry glanced into the box once more. "What's this?" he asked, reaching in. It was a pendant – no, a sword hanging from a leather cord. A snake was wrapped around the sword, its forked tongue out.

"The guy I bought it from said it would bring extra protection to the dominant partner of two Inimae," Draco said, shrugging. "Something about Fate and how the dominant one is bound to sacrifice themselves for the other.

Harry frowned, looking down at the necklace. "I wonder if you need to speak to it," he murmured.

"Try it," Draco urged. "I just bought it 'cause it reminded me of our rings." Harry glanced at his own ring, then back at the pendant. He smiled slightly.

**Do you speak,** he hissed. The Slytherins, sans Draco, all recoiled, having never really heard him speak in Parseltongue before.

For a moment, nothing happened, then, in Harry's mind, he felt something probing at him. A slow whisper echoed in his ears. **Why do you awaken me, ssspeaker?**

**I just wanted to know what your purpose is…**

The snake glanced through his thoughts with the ease of a natural Legilimens, respecting Harry's privacy, but at the same time, powerful enough to flick away any attempts at shielding his thoughts that Harry attempted. **You are different, very much ssso. There isss a powerful aura about you, and it lendsss you ssstrength when you have none. But it isss not my time to aid you,** it hissed softly. **You have no need of me.**

**When shall I need you? **thought Harry, unconsciously thinking in Parseltongue.

**You will know when the time comesss.**

Harry frowned, confused. **But-**

**Farewell, ssspeaker. I will reveal myssself, and my power, to you when the time isss right.**

The snake withdrew from his mind, and Harry let out a growl of frustration. "Stupid snake," he muttered. Draco eyed him.

"What, upset 'cause it didn't do anything?"

Harry realized none of his friends knew what had occurred. "No, it spoke to me in my mind," he explained. "But it won't tell me what it does. It just said I would know when and why I needed it, and I quote, 'when the time comes'." He quirked his fingers in invisible quotation marks, emphasizing his words.

Draco just stared at him. "You really are something," he murmured. "You make it sound like talking to snakes in your mind is something everyone should be able to do…"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "It's just something else that's strange about me," he muttered. The snake's words came back to him. _There is something different about you..._ Draco slipped an arm around him.

"No, it's just different. I like different," he whispered in Harry's ear. "It makes you, well, you. Harry. Just Harry." Harry smiled softly, remembering the words echoed from so long ago.

"Thanks," Harry whispered back, his eyes grateful.

"Harry, we'd better get you to your room. It's almost midnight," Mrs. Weasley gently reminded him. "Dumbledore said he'd be sending Professor Snape to help with whatever potions and such you need. He should be here any moment." Harry frowned, torn between nervousness about his coming-of-age, and annoyance that Snape had to be the one to watch him. Draco stood with Harry.

"Please, let me be there?" he pleaded. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"You may wait outside the door, but no more than that. It isn't safe." Draco pouted, knowing the woman was right; and the fact that Harry was stronger than most wizards his age meant the transformation was sure to be even more dangerous. He would have to be content with waiting outside.

Suddenly, the fireplace flared, and Professor Snape stepped out of the ashes, dusting off his black robes. He wore a scowl on his face. "Let's get this over with," he sneered. "I have potions to attend to."

_Sorry to drag you away. If I could mix my own potions while in pain, I wouldn't need you,_ Harry thought, deciding annoyance was better than nervousness.

Draco shot his godfather a look. "Be nice," he mouthed. Snape's face soured even more, but he nodded ever so slightly.

"Alright, do you have the room ready?" he asked, turning to Mrs. Weasley. She nodded, beckoning to Draco and Harry to follow her and Snape.

Draco felt the nervousness now building in Harry, and he reached out, taking his Inima's hand and squeezing lightly. "It'll be okay," he promised quietly. "I'll be right outside, waiting." Harry squeezed his hand back, not saying anything for fear of revealing the terror in his voice.

_It's okay…you've been through pain before…nothing can be that bad,_ he comforted himself. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the room, barely hearing as Mrs. Weasley and Snape began putting up wards, inside and out of the room. He flopped onto the bed, kicking off his shoes. Might as well be comfortable as long as he could.

At midnight, the screaming began. A light could be seen shining under the door and out of the windows, despite the curtains being drawn. Even Snape was forced to magically shield his eyes, as the brightness intensified. He could barely make out the various colors in the changing light. Snape's eyes widened slightly, as the lights turned maroon, then pure white.

_It's been a long time since anyone's seen that,_ he thought in disbelief. _There are no others in his generation, nor mine._

Snape watched, as a symbol appeared above Harry. A griffin…he didn't know it was a possibility. Magical creatures were rare, if not impossible as an animagus form.

Suddenly, the lights changed again, turning a pale peach color.

_Innocent love, mingled with wisdom far beyond his years,_ Snape mused. _Makes sense, the innocent love part…perhaps the wisdom comes from his creature inheritance?_

Harry began screeching, as his body adjusted to the ever-strengthening bond between he and his Inima, Draco. It lasted a lot longer than Draco's adjustment had, no doubt because Harry was the dominant partner, as his magic sensed.

But finally, the light faded, and Harry's screams faded to a whimper, and Snape hurried over to him. "Draco," Harry murmured hoarsely. "I need him with me…"

"Drink this first, Potter," Snape ordered quietly, pouring the potions down Harry's throat. The pain-reliever worked almost at once, and the pain eased from Harry's face. "I'll go get him."

Draco had felt the twinge as Harry underwent the bonding. Suddenly, a headache flared behind his forehead, and he grabbed at his head in agony. But as quickly as it had come, the headache disappeared, leaving him with an odd niggling in his mind.

_Draco…_

His eyes widened. That had sounded like Harry…

_Hurts so much…_

Even weirder. Draco jumped, as Severus poked his head out of the door. "It's over," his godfather muttered. "He wants to see you…"

_Draco…_

Draco frowned. "Um…Severus? Do Inimae have mental bonds as well as physical and emotional bonds?" Severus nodded.

"It's possible. Why?"

"I'm hearing something. Either I'm going crazy, or I can hear Harry's thoughts." Severus leaned heavily against the door, slightly taken aback.

"This is insanity," he grumbled to himself. "I did not sign up for this. Yes, Harry's gift is probably telepathy with you. You can block his thoughts if you want."

"How?"

"I…I don't know." Draco stared at him. Severus scowled. "I'm not an Inima. I wouldn't know."

Draco sighed, before thinking for a moment. Maybe just thinking about one thing in particular? The tendrils of thoughts that stemmed from Harry were silenced, as Draco began to focus on an image of a brick wall. "Figured it out," he said, smiling. "Now…is Harry well enough to see me?" he asked, standing. The Potions master nodded. Draco slipped past him and into the room, where Harry was looking toward him, his face pale and tired, but happy.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" Draco whispered, as he approached. Harry nodded.

"I did, but I don't hear them anymore," he croaked back. "You're blocking, huh?" He smirked. "I guess this can be useful. We can confuse people without ever saying a word."

"Merlin forbid," Severus growled, walking over as Draco sat on the edge of the bed. "Alright, Potter, I'm not answering your questions until I've finished speaking, got it?" Harry nodded, quirking an eyebrow. "You are a natural Animagus, a griffin to be exact. Yes, it apparently is possible. Don't ask me how; the last magical creature form known was a phoenix, and that was Merlin himself." Harry's eyes widened; guess he had one more thing that made him an oddity, as if being the bloody Savior of the Wizarding World wasn't enough. Oh well, not many people had to know about it. That was good. His heart sank as he heard Snape's next words, each another nail to the figurative coffin of his uniqueness.

"You also have a creature inheritance. I'm guessing it comes from your father, seeing as your mother was a Muggleborn. You can do research on your family tree, but it probably won't do you much good. Your inheritance is far too rare to gain much knowledge on. I myself have only heard of these types of creatures…"

"What is it?" Harry interrupted, feeling Draco take his hand comfortingly.

Snape looked affronted at being interrupted, but he continued to speak. "A Viatacatre. Life giver." This time, it was Draco's turn to be surprised. Harry glanced at him, noting how he had blanched at hearing the news.

"A Viatacatre?" he whispered. "That's impossible!"

Harry frowned. "Again, what is it?" he asked.

"One of the rarest creature inheritances in this world," Snape drawled. "The reason for their rarity is because Morgana had the majority of them killed. A few Viatacatre managed to escape and hide, but even they were hard pressed to survive in the wild. They just weren't bred to survive on their own. It actually explains a lot." He shifted in his chair, leaning forward slightly.

"Now, Potter, I don't know much other than rumors when it comes to the Viatacatre. I do know that they are highly respected amongst Wizarding folk, and that in old times, they were even considered to be royalty, just like the Vampires and Dhamphyr were. They had strange powers, nothing like Elemental powers or being able to bring back the dead, but they seemed…protected, in a way. They were in tune with the world around them, always touching the lives of others in one way or another. Their magic was more powerful, especially when it came to their Inima."

"Did all of the Viatacatre have Inima?" Harry asked. Snape nodded.

"According to legend, this is where the Inimae first came about. What started off as a simple soulmate grew, and bonding ceremonies were formed. With the development of the Inimae came consequences, however. It is for this very reason that, when an Inima died, their partner would die as well, provided that the bonding ceremony was completed. The Viatacatre managed to form rings, such as the ones upon your finger, Harry, Draco, that would prevent death from coming to the other. But the pain of losing their Inima often drove them mad. They were severely crippled, and many ended up removing their ring, just so they could join their Inima in death."

It was a sad story, to be sure. Harry knew that the Viatacatre must have intended the Inimae as a good thing, but for it to have such devastating consequences must have been difficult.

Snape continued. "There were very few outward differences indicating a Viatacatre," he said, "For all of the changes were to their magical core. To a Seer, their magical energy was nearly blinding; to other creatures of magic, it served as a signal – mess with a fully grown and fully trained Viatacatre, and you would regret it.

"There were other, more noticeable differences. For one, Viatacatre were masters of wandless and nonverbal magic. They also had powers of persuasion – granted that the action they wished their target to take was an action that was natural to the target. For example, Potter, if you were to try to persuade me to get up and start dancing in a pink polka dotted dress, I wouldn't do it, because it is not in my nature to do so." Harry smirked at the idea of Snape in a dress. The man scowled.

"Bad example, but you get my meaning."

"No, it was a good one." Draco shot Harry a warning glance, as Snape glowered at the Gryffindor. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"That's it, pretty much, of my knowledge. I'm sure there's more, but it's not really a creature I researched. You can do your own research, Potter. Get Granger to help you. She'd love a new research assignment." Now it was Harry's turn to glare at the man. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my potions."

With a flurry of black robes, Snape swept from the room, leaving Harry to think about everything he'd said. Draco lowered the walls from around his mind, feeling the strange, yet familiar presence of Harry's mind.

_What are you thinking about?_ he asked softly. Harry didn't answer for a moment, and Draco decided not to pry, even though it would be easy to find out what he was thinking about.

_This whole idea, of me being a Viatacatre…it's too weird! I knew I was strange before, but now I'm just a freak show with a wand!_

Draco shifted up further on the bed, offering himself as a pillow, like he had several months before, when he'd found out about the protection around his ring. Harry nestled into his side with a sigh, the wave of annoyance and loneliness washing over Draco.

_No, Harry,_ Draco replied. _You're not a freak show. You're _my_ Inima…and a wonderful man. When we get married in a week, it'll be because I know that I love you, and that you love me. Even with everything that is different about us. Am I a freak show?_

_No,_ Harry grumbled.

_But I have my own strange things. Why are you a freak show, but I am not?_

_Because you are a normal Animagus, with no strange creature inheritances. Especially no bloody royalty lineage or persuasion or whatever the hell I can do._

_True. But that's what makes you _you_, Harry._ Draco tightened his grip around Harry. _You once told me that you didn't want to be the Savior of the Wizarding World. That you wanted to be yourself. Harry, this _is_ yourself. Viatacatre, Griffin Animagus, and my Inima. I don't want a single thing about you to be different._

Harry looked up at him, feeling comforted. _Promise?_ he asked in a small voice. Draco smiled reassuringly.

_Promise._

"I love you." Harry reached up, stroking a strand of Draco's hair. "You always know exactly what to say."

"Well, I'm amazing, and you know that. Of course I know what to say! I'm always right." Harry raised an eyebrow at him, lightly tugging on the hair in his grasp. "Ow! Okay, fine. I'm wrong sometimes." They both chuckled, and Draco leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips. "And I love you too, strangeness and all."


	30. Chapter 30: Bonding Ceremony

"Harry, darling, you'd better get a move on! There's only a few hours until the ceremony!"

Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room, and stopped short. Her face, previously excited and flustered, saddened slightly, as she took in the sight of Harry, the photo album from Hermione spread on his lap.

"He would have been my best man," Harry whispered dismally, his fingertips tracing a photo of him and Ron laughing. He sniffled loudly, wiping the back of his hand across his nose. "I miss him," he choked out. "It's not right, me getting married and all, with him gone."

Mrs. Weasley sat beside him slowly. "He'd want this," she whispered, drawing Harry into her arms. He settled his head on her shoulder, his face filled with pain and sorrow. "He wouldn't want you to be mourning him on the happiest day of your life."

"I still feel like it's wrong." Harry let out a soft sob. "He was my best mate. And he's gone...no man should have to get married without their best mate there by their side. Even Draco's still got his best mate." He looked up. "How do you do it?" he asked in a broken whisper. "How do you get by each day? How can you even face this wedding, knowing Ron isn't here?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't answer for a long moment, but finally composed herself. "It's hard," she replied softly. "I know that he's never coming back, and that I'll never get to see my youngest son marry the one he loves. It breaks my heart...but I know that I have to be strong. You and Draco were strong for us, when we lost Ron...now it's my turn to be strong for the both of you, as you prepare to start your new life together." She smiled through the tears that now dripped down her cheeks. "You're my new son...and I want this wedding to be everything you ever dreamed of, and even better. Remember this day, Harry, and revel in it. Be happy, for Draco, for Hermione, and for Ron. Make this the wedding he will never have."

Harry sniffled again, roughly wiping away tears. "I will," he promised thickly. "I will live this day for Ron, and I will not let your hard work go to waste." A shaky smile spread across his face. "Thanks, Mum. I'm glad to be a part of this family." Mrs. Weasley's smile was more watery than his, but held the same amount of love.

"So am I, Harry. So am I." They embraced for a long moment, before the door opened, revealing Hermione, Ginny and the twins.

"Sorry...did we interrupt something?" Ginny asked hesitantly. "Do you need a moment?"

Harry smiled, and shook his head. "No. I've just been getting cheered up."

Mrs. Weasley stood, her hands on her hips now. "C'mon, everyone. We've got a wedding to put on. In a few hours, we'll be welcoming the newest member of the Weasley family. But first..." She grinned. "We need to get this young man all spruced up."

"Do you think he's alright?" Draco asked anxiously, pacing back and forth. Sadness was flowing through his bond with Harry, and several times, Draco had tried to speak to his Inima.

"Still blocking you?" Blaise said, already knowing the answer. He was leaning against the wall, watching his friend pace. "I'm sure he's fine. You know it's got to be about Ron." Draco stilled, sighing and letting his shoulders drop.

"Maybe today isn't-"

"Stop it, Draco. He lost his best friend; you can't blame him for grieving, and wishing that Ron was still here. It doesn't mean anything against you. Harry is marrying you, and happily. Don't let a few tears and sadness get to you."

"But he's so unhappy..."

"He'll be fine. Harry's strong; he knows how to cope. And once Mrs. Weasley gets to him, he'll be better than ever." Sure enough, at that moment, Draco felt Harry's sorrow melt away into newfound excitement and happiness.

"You have good timing, you know that?" Draco asked with a chuckle. Blaise just smirked.

"That's better. Alright, let's get you ready. Can't have you making your husband-to-be anxious by being late, now, can we?"

"Aw, look, George. Our little Harry is growing up." Fred grinned as he looped an arm around Harry's shoulders. On the other side, George did the same.

"I do believe 'little' is not the adjective to be used anymore, dear twin."

"Perhaps 'inquisitive'?"

"'Charming'?"

"'Debonair'?"

"'Mature'?" Fred and George looked at each other for a moment, before saying together, "Nah."

"You're anything but mature," Fred grinned. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem," the twins chorused. Hermione rolled her eyes as well.

"If you two have nothing constructive to add to this conversation, or towards helping Harry get ready, you may go," she sighed impatiently.

"Dear me, Fred..."

"...I do believe..."

"...that young Hermione..."

"...pretty Hermione..."

"...delightful Hermione..."

"...is not enjoying our humor..."

"...or our company."

"I do believe you're right, dear George." They grinned, as Hermione let out a huff of indignance, before shooing them from the room. She shut the door, turning to face Harry.

"You look wonderful," she said softly, taking in his appearance. For once, Harry's messy black mop of hair was smoothed down, and his glasses had been replaced with contact lenses, leaving his eyes to sparkle in all their green splendor. The black tux went nicely with the teal and silver tie, and though Harry felt slightly overdressed, the compliments of the Weasley females and Hermione made it worthwhile.

"Draco is going to be amazed," Ginny said quietly. Harry looked at her, remembering second year.

"Ginny," he began, wanting to apologize for having never returned her feelings. But she seemed to sense his intentions, for she put a finger to his lips.

"It's alright," she murmured. "Obviously we were never meant to be together. I wouldn't deny you this chance to be happy. There's someone out there for me anyways. Don't worry about me - go out there and get married already!"

Harry grinned. "So impatient," he laughed. "I'm going."

The three women hustled him down the stairs, whisking him out the back door and to the small nook he would stand in until the ceremony began. Leaving him there, the girls left to go finish getting themselves ready. Mrs. Weasley left him with a kiss to his forehead. "I'm proud to call you my son," she whispered, before leaving. Harry felt his eyes burning slightly.

There was an air of anticipation hanging over the crowd. Music played softly in the background, as the guests arrived and were seated. Seeing as both Draco and Harry were huge targets of the Dark lord, the guest list was smaller than would have been expected at such an important union. Still, the small garden of the Burrow had been magically expanded to encompass the group, and the plants had been rearranged for the ceremony. Burgundy-colored flowers were everywhere, and silver and teal streamers hung from the backs of the chairs. The wedding party, sans Draco and Harry, were already standing in their places, dressed in silver, burgundy, and teal.

Finally, an elderly woman stood, her silvery hair shifting as she made her way to the front, where a table stood. She faced the crowd, before raising her hands. Immediately, there was silence, and the crowd waited, with held breaths, as the music began.

A young woman began to sing, her notes pure and sweet, as there was a stirring in the crowd. Slowly, everyone stood to their feet, as, step by step, Harry and Draco emerged from their separate hiding places. To the two, the journey down the path felt like eternity, though to the crowd, it didn't seem like it was long enough, before they had reached each other. But neither moved to touch the other, instead turning, shoulders not brushing, as they walked together towards the Ministry official.

As the last notes of the song died away, the elderly woman began.

"Today marks the end of two lives," she said, her voice resonating with wisdom and serenity. "These two young souls will no longer be journeying on the dark, lonely paths of before. Today marks the beginning of one new life. These two young souls are to be joined together, and bonded into one love, one life. Draco Abraxas Malfoy, and Harry James Potter, you have discovered yourselves to be Inimae, and have devoted yourselves to each other. Now, as you stand before your friends as witnesses, your bond shall be completed.

"First, there remains a question to be asked. Is there any part of their lives that is tainted, that should give a case for the cancellation of their bond? If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The woman paused; there was silence. Everyone knew that this was meant to be. "Then let no one drive these two apart, for they are Inimae, bound in heart, soul, and mind. Let justice be done upon those who take it upon themselves to separate these two young men in their love.

"And now, let the bonding ceremony commence." The woman stepped towards the two, placing a palm on each of their foreheads. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Abraxas Malfoy, as your Inima?"

"I do," Harry answered without hesitation.

"And do you swear, as the dominant partner, that you will offer your protection, love, and every part of you to your Inima?"

"I do."

Turning to Draco, she repeated the same process, to which he replied like Harry.

Satisfied, the Ministry official began to chant, softly at first, then louder. "Doua vieti infratita cu unul. Doua suflete combinate. Lasa aceste doua distrug impreuna, si lasa nici unul, muritor sau nu, separarea lor, prin intermediul viata sau moarte. Mai urmeze averea lor, nenorocirea le evita, si lor mai traieste fie umplute cu bucurie. Hai sa dragoste ii inconjoara, si niciodata nu incalca."

As she said the last line, the woman's hands moved from their foreheads to their hands. She linked their fingers, and wrapped her hands around theirs, before repeating the final line. "Hai sa dragoste ii inconjoara, si niciodata nu incalca. Hai sa dragoste ii inconjoara, si niciodata nu incalca. Hai sa dragoste ii inconjoara, si niciodata nu incalca." Each time she repeated the line, a band of light wrapped around Draco and Harry's hands. Seven times, the bands wrapped around their hands, before the light grew bright. There was a flash, then the woman removed her hands.

"The first stage of the bonding is complete," she said softly, turning to the table. She picked up the satin pillow that rested on its surface, holding it out to the two. "Take your bonding rings."

The rings had been removed by Harry and Draco just before the ceremony, and now would be fused to their soul. The emptiness they felt without their rings on would soon abate.

"Harry, as the dominant partner, you will go first." Harry picked up Draco's left hand, and slid the ring onto his finger.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I swear to you that I will protect you with all I have, in life and in death. I love you, and I pledge fidelity to you. I will always love you, and only you, and may death not be the worst punishment that awaits me should I break my vow. Everything I have, everything I am...it is yours. And you are mine, for all of eternity."

Then it was Draco's turn. "Harry James Potter, I swear to you that I will love you, and only you, for the rest of forever. I love you, and I pledge fidelity to you. May death not be the worst punishment that awaits me should I break my vow. Everything I have, everything I am...it is yours. I acknowledge you as my dominant partner, and I am yours, for all of eternity."

Their rings flashed with a bright light, then faded, leaving Draco and Harry feeling complete and peaceful.

"The second stage of the ceremony is complete," the woman murmured. "All that is left is the Sharing."

Draco and Harry stepped forward at her command, and they stood before the table. The woman picked up a long, silver dagger, and held it up. "One in soul, one in heart, one in mind, now one in blood," she said aloud. "Unul suflet, unul inima, unul minte, iar acum unul sange." So saying, she reached out, and took their hands, bearing the rings, in hers. With a quick motion, she sliced their palms. "Join your palms, and let your blood mingle," she said in a quiet undertone. Harry and Draco did as instructed, pressing the wounds to each other.

There was a final flash of light, then all was still.

The woman straightened. "The final stage is complete," she announced. "My fine witches and wizards, I present to you two new Inimae. Harry and Draco Potter, your bond is sealed. Now no one can separate you two. You are forever entwined. Arise, and show your guests your love. You may kiss."

Draco found himself breathless, as he gazed into the loving eyes of his new husband. Harry smiled. "I love you, Draco Potter," he whispered. Draco's nose wrinkled.

"That sounds weird."

"You are." With a laugh, Harry pulled Draco into his arms, and pressed their lips together in a sweet, passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, Draco could barely stand. "Prat," he managed to breathe.

"I know."

"If I have to withstand one more congratulations from an overenthusiastic, overly touchy-feely redhead, I'm going to start hexing people," Draco muttered. Harry's arm tightened around his waist warningly.

"C'mon, Draco, these are your new family members. Be a little more happy to meet them," Harry replied with a small chuckle.

Draco elbowed him lightly, as sure enough, Charlie and Bill Weasley approached. "Congrats," Charlie crowed, slapping the both of them on their shoulders. He failed to notice them wince.

"Thanks," Harry said with a grin. "Charlie, Bill, I don't think you've properly met my husband. Draco, this is Charlie and Bill." Draco's smile was convincing enough.

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

"Bill, I'd heard you were engaged. To Fleur? Is she here?" Harry asked. Draco tilted his head slightly, as Bill nodded.

"She's around here somewhere. I asked her to marry me a few weeks ago. She was ecstatic."

"I know the feeling," Harry laughed, kissing Draco. "I may be the dominant partner, but Draco was the one to ask me to marry him."

"'Arry!" Bill's blonde fiancée approached. She kissed both of his cheeks, before doing the same to Draco. "I am 'appy for ze two of you," Fleur continued. "Young love eez so romantic. Eet was a fine ceremony. Très jolie."

"Thank you, mademoiselle," Draco said lightly, surprising them all with the light French accent he portrayed.

"Ah, you speak my language?"

"Oui. My father made me learn."

"Très bien. Eet is a pleasure to hear another speaker."

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley approached them. "Harry, Draco, it's time to cut the cake," she whispered into their ears. "We're moving everyone into the pavilion."

Sure enough, the guests were soon moved into the magically expanded pavilion that had been set up. Before Harry and Draco could cut the cake, however, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood.

"A toast," Mr. Weasley said, catching everyone's attention. "A toast, to my two new sons. I may have lost one, but I have gained two more. You have both been through much pain and difficulty. May the rest of your life be peaceful, and filled with your love for each other. May fortune and prosperity follow you. Like the burgundy symbolizes wealth and success, and the silver justice and protective energy, and the teal trust and devotion, may your lives likewise be filled with all. To Harry and Draco."

A cheer went up, and Harry and Draco found themselves choking back tears. "Thank you," Harry mouthed, and Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Now, it is time to cut the cake. Harry, Draco, if you will..."

Together, the two young men joined their hands and held the knife, slowly cutting the first slice from the cake. Draco had a mischievous look in his eyes, but Harry quickly put his thoughts to rest. "Don't even think about it," he warned.

Draco's face became innocent. "What?"

"I know that look...shove cake in my face, and you'll regret it." Draco smirked, but complied, slowly feeding a piece to Harry, as Harry did likewise. Pansy and Hermione weren't alone as they sighed dreamily.

Soon, everyone had their cake, and a space was being cleared as a dance floor. The Ministry official stood. "Will the two new Inimae make their way to the dance floor for their first dance together?" she asked, magically amplifying her voice. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry's panicked expression.

"I can't dance," he whispered frantically. Draco leaned down.

"Just do what comes naturally to you. It's in your blood," he whispered. Harry shivered at the breath that ghosted over his ear, taking Draco's outstretched hand.

Draco pulled Harry to his chest, and began to lead him in a dance, as the first strains of "That's When I'll Stop Loving You," began playing.

"What would our ancestors think of us playing modern music at our first dance instead of an older song?" Harry asked, chuckling. "I'm sure they'd prefer something from the Stone Age, rather than from a band that just appeared a year or two ago."

Draco laughed as well. "Hey, N'Sync is a pretty good band, despite being Muggle," he mused. "Now hush up and dance."

Sure enough, the dancing came naturally to Harry, a surprise given his performance during the Yule Ball. "I'm starting to love this Viatacatre thing," Harry whispered.

Slowly, they danced, and each studied the other. "You look beautiful," Draco murmured, holding Harry tighter.

"I'm a guy. I'd prefer to be called handsome," Harry complained good-naturedly.

"But handsome is so much rougher...no, beautiful is the word. Your eyes are sparkling in a way I haven't seen in a long time...and you're positively glowing with happiness. There couldn't be anything more beautiful," Draco breathed.

Harry reached up, cupping Draco's cheek in his hand. "You're beautiful too," he replied softly. "And you're all mine, finally." He kissed him gently. "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

They fell silent, until the last strains of the song faded. Reluctantly, they slowed and stopped, before waving to their guests. "Come join us," Draco called, and the crowd surged on to the dance floor.

Unseen, Gregory Goyle slipped away into the shadows, his form wavering and shrinking. The man who had killed the original Gregory Goyle escaped, and Apparated away.

"It is time, my lord," he said, bowing as he appeared in front of the Dark lord. Voldemort's eyes shone with malice and hatred.

"There are no wards?"

"None. Who would expect an attack now?"

"Harry Potter should know better. I thought more highly of him than my other enemies. But even he has disappointed me. Give me your arm."

The man held out his arm, and Voldemort touched his wand to the Dark Mark there. The man winced, but to his credit, did not cry out.

"Come, we go now."

Together, the two Apparated away, as did the many other cloaked Death Eaters around London and Malfoy Manor.

Draco and Harry had just changed from their tuxedos, and were returning outside to bid their guests goodbye. Both held tightly to the other's hand, as they smiled and shook hands with their departing guests.

Pansy ran up to them, slightly breathless. "Have you guys seen Greg?" she asked worriedly. Both shook their heads. "He's gone missing...he was here earlier...and he was acting strange yesterday."

"He _has_ been acting strange since yesterday," Draco said, also concerned now. "What if something happened to him?"

Before any of them could say something, a bloodcurdling scream rent the air. Without a second thought, the three of them ran towards the source of the scream. The scream had come from the garden behind the Burrow. Ginny was crouched over a shape on the ground, hidden in the shadows.

"I was walking to get some fresh air, when I stumbled over him," she said hysterically, trembling. "I-he-oh Merlin!" Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed. Draco dropped beside her, rolling over the body.

"Goyle!" he gasped. Blaise and Hermione ran up, and both blanched at seeing the body.

"There's no markings," Harry said shakily. "It has to be the Killing Curse..."

"How did none of us realize he was gone?" Blaise murmured. "How long ago did he disappear?"

"Fifteen minutes ago is when I realized he'd disappeared," Pansy offered, wavering on her feet. Hermione helped support her.

"He's gone cold though," Draco said, fighting nausea. "He's been dead for a while...you said he was acting strange yesterday?"

Pansy nodded, her voice too shaky to use.

"I fear we had an imposter in our midst," Draco concluded grimly. "And there's only one person who could have mimicked Goyle without raising too much suspicion."

"Nott," Harry spat. Draco nodded. "He must have killed Goyle yesterday, then Polyjuiced himself. So where is he now, and why has he gone missing?"

"I think-"

Draco's words were cut off by yet another scream. More accurately, by several terrified shrieks.

"Death Eaters!"


	31. Chapter 31: The End of Bloodshed

Harry and Draco looked at each other, dismay and annoyance on their faces. "We've got to get people out of here," Harry said firmly. "I'll go with a few of the Order members, and hold off Death Eaters, while you evacuate everyone else. Hermione, go with Draco and help him. Draco, send me a thought when you're done, so the rest of us can get out as well."

Draco grabbed his arm before he could stand. "No, Harry, I won't lose you," he said desperately. Harry met his gaze.

"You won't. Go."

Wrenching his arm away, Harry took off, taking Blaise with him and leaving Pansy behind to help. "Come on, Draco, listen to your husband," she cried, as Draco attempted to follow Harry. "He knows what he's doing…"

"But he needs me!"

Hermione stopped him as well. "Draco, go. Harry will only be distracted if you don't. You're hurting him by not listening." Draco frowned, unhappy, but he complied, racing with Pansy and Hermione towards the assembled guests. Faintly, Draco could already hear Harry rallying those who were Aurors.

"Tonks, find Lupin and Moody. We need them!"

A purple and pink-streaked head raced past the trio, as they ran towards the panicked guests. "We can't Apparate away," one woman shrieked. "They've put up Anti-Apparition wards!" Upon hearing this, Hermione frowned, and shut her eyes in concentration.

"I can break them down," she called to Draco. "Protect the guests! Pansy, watch my back!" Hermione began to murmur things under her breath, waving her wand every few seconds. Draco looked around wildly, as things erupted. Lights flashed from wands, as a few of the guests began to drive off attacking Death Eaters. Draco Stupefied a few, before the majority of them were drawn off, towards Harry and his gang of Order members. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall were both protecting Harry's flank, as he fought. For a moment, Draco was filled with admiration for his husband's bravery. A spell whizzing by his head brought his attention back.

"Petrificus totalus," he growled, his wand snapping towards the offending Death Eater.

"Got them!" Hermione crowed a few moments later. "Apparate, now!" Loud pops signaled the guests' obedience and their frantic getaway. Soon, she called to Draco, "That's the last of them! Get Harry and the others out now!"

Draco nodded, immediately dropping the barriers to his mind. _Harry!_ he screamed in his mind. _Get out of there!_

To his horror, there was no response. "He's blocking me!" he screeched to Hermione. He tried again, this time sensing a different presence. Draco fell to his knees as the presence turned from Harry's mind, and focused on his, its weight crashing into him. He found himself throwing up his own barriers. "He's Occluding!" he grunted, fighting against the intruding force. "Someone's using Legilimens against him!"

Hermione's face paled. "Where is he?" she demanded, looking around the mass of writhing bodies. Spells flew from everywhere, as more and more Death Eaters and Aurors appeared, and began to fight in small clusters. "Who's using Legilimens?"

Draco managed to throw off the presence, knowing that as he did so, it returned to Harry. He made a mental apology, knowing he needed to find his Inima, and now. He couldn't even sense Harry's emotions. Who knew Harry was such a strong Occlumens? "There were only a few Death Eaters that strong," he panted, standing up. "Dolohov, my father, and…and Voldemort." He met Hermione's fear-filled gaze, mirroring his own.

"Dolohov and your father are over there," she murmured, pointing. Draco turned with growing terror. Sure enough, his father and Dolohov, their face masks blown away, were fighting side by side, and a cry of pain marked their success over their victim.

"That's means Voldemort is here," he whispered, fear threatening to make him shut down. He had to stay strong…he had to find Harry. And now.

Pansy had been busy with her own Death Eater, but with a quick, "Locomotor mortis," she managed to cause her opponent to topple over. She ran over to them, seeing their paled faces. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Harry…he's fighting Voldemort," Hermione said quietly. Pansy's head whipped towards Draco.

"No…" she whispered. "Come on. Let's go find him and Blaise!"

Without another word, the three took off, dodging spells and returning some.

Draco's heart plummeted, as he saw the growing horde of Death Eaters. This was a full-blown attack. Voldemort meant to win this.

Suddenly, a familiar voice yelled, "Crucio!" Beside Draco, Hermione fell, screaming loudly. Draco froze in his tracks.

"Nott!" he snarled. "You're going to pay!" Draco shot a stunner towards Nott, who dodged it easily. He ended the curse on Hermione.

"Pay for what? Putting a lowly mudblood in her place?"

"Don't call her that," Draco snapped, his wand raised and pointed towards Nott. Pansy dropped to Hermione's side, and helped the trembling girl to her feet.

"Or what? You'll disarm me? You're pathetic, Draco. You all are. I'm going to enjoy killing all of you, just like I did Goyle."

"What kind of Slytherin are you?" Pansy asked with disgust. "Turning on your Housemates and friends."

"You are no friends of mine," Nott scoffed. "And you act less like Slytherins than I do. More like Hufflepuffs, I should say, what with all of your love for the Gryffindors and mudbloods."

"Flipendo."

Hermione's curse just sailed past Nott's ear, and he ducked. "Stupid mudblood," he snarled. "I'll teach you your place. Sectumsempra!"

"Protego!" Draco's shielding spell went up just in time, and Hermione barely had time to flinch before Nott's spell hit the barrier. "That's enough, Theodore," Draco called. "Leave now, and I just might let you leave in one piece. You've done enough damage."

"Leave? Hah!" Nott's face was smug. "The Dark lord came to win, Draco. I'm not abandoning the winning side. You're a disgrace to his ranks, and a disgrace to the Malfoy name."

"Durerea!" Draco wasn't sure if he'd pronounced the word right, hearing Harry use it only once. But sure enough, the red light erupted from his wand, striking Nott in his chest. Nott looked confused, then he smirked, opening his mouth to speak. Suddenly, recognition of the spell flared in his eyes, and for a moment, fear flickered in his gaze, before he collapsed, screaming just like Hermione had a moment before. "Good thing that's not Unforgiveable," he growled at the screaming Nott. "Otherwise, I just might not care about going to Azkaban. I'd use it anyways. You are lower than the lowest filth, Nott. You deserve to die."

He waved Pansy and Hermione on. "Let's get out of here before he recovers," he said, ending the spell. Before they could move, Pansy screeched.

"Get down!" They all ducked, as a Killing curse flew past them, and striking the struggling Theodore Nott as he staggered to his feet. The trio watched with gaping mouths, as he stumbled, before falling back, eyes widened in shock.

"Good riddance," Hermione spat, in an uncharacteristic way. "One less traitor to deal with. Keep going. We need to find Harry before this gets worse."

Unexpectedly, Blaise stumbled out of the darkness. "Thank goodness I found you guys," he said, breathing heavily. He had a cut over one eye, and seemed to be limping, but he otherwise seemed fine. "Harry's fighting Voldemort…they've been exchanging insults and spells…it doesn't look too good!"

"Where is he?" Draco asked urgently. Blaise motioned to them, leading them through the battle carefully.

"There!" he called over the noise, pointing towards a small clearing between the individual clusters of Aurors and Death Eaters. Light flashed less frequently here, but the spells were every bit as vicious.

For the moment, however, there was only silence, as Harry and Voldemort stood, face to face, each studying the other. Draco raced towards them, slowing as he drew nearer.

"It's over, Voldemort," Harry called, his wand trained on the Dark lord. "Your time is over."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Potter," the snake-like man cackled. "I am invincible. I _will_ live forever."

"Forever will be ending sooner than you think," Harry retorted. "Your secret isn't so protected." For a moment, Voldemort floundered, confusion and hesitancy manifesting itself in his wand slightly lowering.

"Confident, Potter? Your arrogance will be your downfall…"

"Arrogance is something I learned from the best." Voldemort let out a cry of outrage, before firing a Killing Curse at Harry. "Predictable," Harry jeered, dodging another curse. "Why must you always use that curse?"

"Better than your trademark Disarming spell," hissed the Dark lord.

Draco saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and Bellatrix moved into his line of sight, a maniacal grin on her face. She hadn't spotted him, her gaze focused on Harry. Draco cursed, and stepped forward. Knowing that he was about to cost Harry, Draco grimaced, and lunged forward, throwing himself in front of the Cruciatus that had been intended for Harry's back. It hit Draco, and Harry staggered a little from the effects of the bonding ring, whirling around.

"Draco!" he gasped. "Get out of here!"

"Everyone's out," Draco argued. "You're coming too!"

Bellatrix fired another curse. "Aw, such a sweet reunion," she cackled. "Pity I had to ruin it!"

Harry Petrified her before she could say another word, murmuring lowly to Draco. "This is it, Draco. The final battle. I have to end this."

"But what about the final-"

"We can find it, and destroy it before he comes back. But this has to end now, before anyone else dies." Harry's eyes were glazed with pain. "Moody's dead. So is Shacklebolt."

"Avada kedavra!"

They ducked. "Shut up!" Harry screeched at Voldemort, throwing a Silencing charm at him, which was easily evaded. He turned back to Draco, who had snickered briefly. "What?"

"You just told the Dark lord to shut up," he muttered. Harry's lips quirked.

"Draco, no matter how this ends…I love you," Harry said quietly, dodging another curse. For a moment, Hermione and Pansy distracted Voldemort, as he gently kissed Draco. Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Don't talk like that," he said firmly. "We will win this. Together. And we will live happily together."

"Forever after?"

Draco smiled wryly. "I always did like fairytale endings."

Harry smiled softly in reply, before his face hardened. "Time to end this," he said lowly, before whipping around and firing a disarming spell at Voldemort.

It startled him, but the Dark lord quickly recovered. "Again, predictable, Potter," he mused. "Reducto." With the simple spell, Hermione and Pansy were sent flying backwards in a spray of rock.

"Hermione! Pansy!" Draco and Harry yelled. Harry's face was livid.

"That's it!" he roared. "Voldemort, this fight is between you and me. No one else."

"So be it," Voldemort smirked. He muttered a spell, and a sickly green wall began to rise around the two of them. Draco frantically looked around, as he was shoved from Harry's side, and outside of the magical barrier. "This is between us. Draco's father shall deal with him."

Harry glanced over his shoulder quickly, seeing Lucius step forward menacingly. Seeing that they were separated from Harry, Hermione and Pansy moved to help Draco. Confident that his Inima would be alright, Harry focused on the fight.

"Plagam extremam infligere," Harry muttered, firing the spell towards Voldemort. The spell sailed past him, and outside of the barrier. He noticed that spells could leave the barrier, but could not enter, as evidenced by the spells splattering against the wall of green. He also noticed that Draco was behind him. _He's hoping to hit Draco,_ Harry realized with rage. He shifted his position.

He also realized that his spell had hit a Death Eater. The man had screamed in agony, his skin beginning to tear apart, leaving bloody gashes in his skin, stretching further and further, until he burst. Harry felt sickened by it. He vowed never to use it again, not even against Voldemort. Some spells just weren't meant to be used.

"Violent death," Voldemort chuckled. "Dark, Potter. Didn't expect it of you."

"There's more to me than you ever thought or imagined," Harry said smugly.

"My mistake. Avada Kedavra."

Harry dodged it, grateful that Draco was no longer behind him. "Immobulus!" As the Dark lord sidestepped, Harry also motioned with his hand, using the power that becoming a Viatacatre had been granted him. Silently, and wandlessly, he performed Sectumsempra, surprised by the magical drain he felt. The spell caught Voldemort off guard, and a slice appeared in his upper wand arm, eliciting a roar of pain from the man.

"Potter!" Voldemort screeched, flinging another spell at Harry. "You'll die for that!"

A slow grin spread over Harry's face, as newfound power flooded through him. "Voldemort, do you think you can beat me?" he asked, triumphantly. He cut off Voldemort's affirmative reply. "I am a Viatacatre. And you have threatened my Inima. I will not let that go!"

For the first time ever, the Dark lord could be seen with fear on his face. He was silent for a moment, before his usual scowl took over. "So be it," he snarled. "I do not fear you."

Harry inched closer. "Your loss." In a lunge, he closed the distance between them, pinning their wands between them, and pointed towards the ground. Voldemort was strong, but Harry was stronger, the blood of his creature inheritance pulsing through him. Voldemort met his gaze angrily, a fatal mistake. Harry didn't know much about Persuasion, but he knew enough to hold Voldemort off for a moment.

He kept his gaze locked with Voldemort's, as his mind connected. The barriers around Voldemort's mind dropped, as Harry's Persuasion began. "Your hatred…it's just a front, isn't it?" Harry murmured. "It's hiding the young man you once were, scared, and alone. No one loved you…or so you felt. You were so afraid of being alone, that you surrounded yourself, first with friends, then with followers. You didn't want to be alone. You didn't want to die alone. But everyone dies alone…Tom." Voldemort's eyes widened at the use of his true name.

"Yes, Tom, you heard me. Everyone dies alone…for no one can truly die with another. Is this what you wanted anyways? This sick, twisted fear that you hold over your followers? They hold no love for you…they only follow you for your power. They want your power…and they'd let you die, nay, even kill you themselves, if they weren't so afraid…you know this, don't you?"

Voldemort nodded slowly, dazed. Harry was amazed by the amount of influence he held at the moment. "You want to show them that you are no one to be messed with, don't you?" Again, a nod. "You want to prove to them that you are worth following, worth their adoration…prove it to them, Tom. Prove to them that you are worth following."

Dazed determination shone in Voldemort's eyes. "Turn around…your true enemy is behind you." As Voldemort turned, Harry focused. His form shifted, as his amateur influence over Voldemort's mind faded.

"Potter, enough of your mind games," he growled. Surprise flickered in his eyes, as a taloned paw slashed across his throat, tearing it open. Shocked, Voldemort clasped a hand to his throat, as tendrils of red snaked down, starkly contrasting against the pale whiteness of his skin.

Around the magical barrier, everyone froze, Light and Dark wizards and witches alike. Draco turned to see the griffin shifting into Harry, who stood with clenched fists, as the Dark lord slowly sagged, first to his knees, then collapsing onto his side, clutching his torn throat the entire time.

Harry stood over his fallen enemy, in shock and disbelief. Voldemort groaned, and attempted to choke something out, his wand fallen from his hands. "H-Harry…Potter," he rasped. "Burn…in…h-hel-" Blood bubbled in his throat, and a trickle of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth. A high-pitched whistle emanated from his throat, and with a gush of air, he fell limp. His eyes glazed, as everyone looked on.

Voldemort, the Darkest, most powerfully evil wizard known since Grindelwald, was dead.

Harry Potter's archenemy was dead.

Harry looked up as the magical barrier flickered, then disappeared, and Hermione raced towards him. "You did it, Harry," she whispered, hugging him tightly.

As if she had broken the spell of silence, chaos erupted. Death Eaters frantically attempted to get away, as Aurors fired detaining spells.

Harry's gaze fell upon Bellatrix, as she attempted to grab Pansy and drag her away. "Let her go," he demanded, running towards them.

Draco lost sight of his Inima, as he followed Pansy and her captor. "Harry!" he cried.

Harry followed, and managed to Petrify Bellatrix, allowing Pansy to escape her grasp. "Another traitor down," he sneered.

Suddenly, a malicious feeling swept over him, and Harry's scar burned painfully. "Aaah!" His hand clutched at his scar.

"Harry!" Pansy took off, searching for Draco. She quickly found him, and dragged him back towards Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked, not liking the horrified expression on Harry's face.

"He's…Draco…" Harry turned a stricken face to his Inima. "I'm the seventh Horcrux."

For a moment, Draco couldn't breathe or think. "W-what?" he choked out.

"It's me. I can feel him in me."

"But how-"

"Doesn't matter. I have to destroy him…"

"Harry, don't-"

Without allowing Draco to reach him and stop him, Harry spoke a spell. "Se morti offerre pro salute patriae," he whispered, his wand pointed towards his chest. Draco dropped to one knee, feeling sorrow, regret, and _pain_ wash over him.

"Harry, what-"

Harry turned back to him. "Draco, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Draco eyed him, foreboding rising in his mind.

"What did that spell do, Harry?" he asked intensely, grabbing Harry's wrist. The soft smile that Harry gave him did nothing to ease his growing fear. "Harry, answer me!"

Harry just continued to smile. "I love you, you know that? I never thought this would happen…had I known…maybe I could have changed things…but I would never have changed our love."

"Harry!"

Harry took Draco's face in his hands. "This was my choice," he said fiercely. "You hear me? _My_ choice." He unexpectedly kissed Draco hard. Draco was surprised to find Harry crying as he did so.

Suddenly, Harry's grip on his face slackened, and Harry doubled over, his hand clutching his chest. Draco panicked, seeing his Inima wheezing, unable to find breath. "Hurts," Harry groaned.

"Hold on, Harry!"

Someone knelt next to him. "Harry!" It was Hermione. "What happened?" she asked in a frantic tone. Draco wouldn't tear his eyes away from Harry.

"Some spell…I don't know what it was…he said he needed to destroy the final Horcrux…it's _in_ him, Hermione!"

"What did he say?" When Draco repeated the spell, all the while gathering a moaning Harry into his arms, Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "A self-sacrificial spell," she whispered. "Harry and I found it when we were researching…it destroys the Horcrux…and the host. He must have used it...because there was no other way."

"No!" Draco's head whipped downward. "Harry! No, I can't lose you!"

Harry's breaths were shallower now, and were slowing. "I'm sorry, Draco," he whispered. "I had to…it'll be alright…I did what I was supposed to, and…"

"Stop it, Harry! No! Hermione, is there a counter spell?" She shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Draco…we're losing him."

"No!" Draco's cry of anguish was piercing. Harry's eyes began to close. "Stay with me, Potter," he growled. "Don't you _dare_ die on me..."

"Goodbye, Draco…"

"Don't even-"

"I love you."

The words slipped softly from Harry's lips, before a smile spread peacefully across his lips. A whisper of breath escaped him, and Draco could feel him settle in his arms. He bent his ear to Harry's chest, hoping for a sound. Any sound.

One heartbeat.

Two heartbeat.

Silence.

Nothing but vacant, horrid silence.

Draco reached out with his mind, but felt nothing but emptiness. "Harry!" he cried. "Harry, don't do this! Please!" Sobs began to shake his body, as he cradled his Inima's body in his arms. "Please…please…I need you…"

"Draco?"

"Leave me alone," he snarled.

Dimly, he heard Pansy approach on the other side of him, her voice sorrowful and grief-stricken, explaining what had happened to Blaise. Three sets of arms rested on his shoulders, and three sets of tears joined his.

It was a mournful scene that Severus stumbled upon, as he picked his way amongst the survivors. His cold, unfeeling heart broke, as he beheld the crumpled form of the Boy-Who-Lived, held tightly to his Inima's chest. Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione all surrounded his godson, each murmuring useless words of little comfort, as Draco sobbed.

Minerva approached from the other side, her eyes distraught. "It is over," she murmured. "The war is over. Voldemort is dead."

"The war is won," Severus agreed quietly. "But with a price I fear will be too heavy for many."


	32. Chapter 32: Recovering

It was impossible to tell that there had been a wedding not a few hours before. Smoke billowed from piles of ashes, where human beings once stood. Dark rain clouds threatened to crowd out the dying sunset, and spill their contents over the dismal scene below.

In the hastily dimming light, grey figures could be seen picking their way gingerly amongst fallen friends and family members, looking for any injured amongst the dead. Here and there, there was a muttered curse, and the body of a much-hated Death Eater was ruthlessly kicked.

A few of the figures slowed, then bowed their heads mournfully, continuing past the most devastating sight of all.

Draco was now alone, with the body of his new husband clasped in his arms. Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy had all gone to join the search for survivors, knowing he needed to be alone in his grief.

And so he was. Alone. Utterly alone.

He quietly keened his Inima's name, feeling the grief breaking him. Pain, such as he'd never known before, overwhelmed him, and he clutched Harry's cold body tighter to him. "Why?" he cried. "Why did you do this? Harry, you stupid git! You left me...you promised we would be together forever...you broke your promise...you can't leave me..."

"Draco."

He didn't look up, his eyes staring blankly in front of him, as black robes billowed out in front of his line of vision. Severus, his godfather, knelt in front of him, his face lined with a sadness Draco had never seen before on him.

"Draco, I...I'm so sorry."

No response from Draco, except another anguished sob. Severus sighed, and he gently reached out, drawing Draco and his burden into his arms. He rocked the distraught boy in his arms, murmuring soothing words of comfort.

"He's gone," Draco whispered, after a while. "He's gone...I didn't marry him, just to come to this...why did he have to die, Severus? Harry never hurt anyone...he never wanted to be the bloody Savior of the bloody Wizarding World...why him?"

"I don't know," Severus replied quietly. "I don't know..."

"Severus?" The Potions Master looked up, to see Dumbledore's shocked, and horror-stricken face. "What happened here? I just managed to get here with reinforcements...was it Voldemort? Is he still here?"

Severus shook his head. "It's over, Albus," he said slowly. "We won. I can't return to the ranks of the Death Eaters...they know my secret. They learned it, when Harry killed the Dark lord."

Dumbledore knelt down haggardly. "How did he die?" he murmured, his blue eyes not twinkling as he gazed at Draco, who continued to have a firm grasp on Harry.

"He killed himself," Draco rasped. Both men recoiled in shock. "Professor Dumbledore...you know we had yet to find the seventh...thing, yes?" Dumbledore nodded. "Harry...he could always sense them, somehow. It's how we found each one. When he killed Voldemort...he felt something enter him. He was the final one. He destroyed himself...to destroy Voldemort."

Severus had no idea what they were talking about, but he understood the gist of it. "He sacrificed himself, to save us all," he muttered. "Bloody Gryffindors and their masochistic heroism."

Dumbledore bowed his head out of silent respect for their fallen hero. "Voldemort probably had no idea," he sighed. "Otherwise he wouldn't have been so haphazard in attempting to kill Harry."

Draco nodded slightly. "I can't believe he's gone," he breathed, his chest aching. Now he knew what heartbreak felt like.

Dumbledore and Severus stood, the latter pulling Draco up with him. Harry sagged against Draco, who hugged his body tightly.

"Draco, come. The survivors will need all the help they can get...it's time to say goodbye. We must bury him."

"Let me...let me say goodbye alone." Draco's voice was heavy with resignation and loss. The two older men looked at each other with hollow expressions, then walked away silently. Draco took Harry up into his arms, bridal-style.

"I never thought that my wedding day would be the saddest day of my life," he murmured softly, beginning to walk towards the Burrow. The building had miraculously escaped major damage, only being singed in a few places from a few stray spells. "I never thought that I would lose my husband, before I ever got to truly be married to him. I know why you had to kill yourself, Harry...but couldn't there have been a better way? One where I didn't have to lose you?" Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Harry, I love you...there's a hole where you should be...but you aren't." He looked down at the pale face, with closed eyes and slightly parted lips. Slowly, Draco leaned down, and brushed his lips across the cold skin of Harry's. "I will never love another," he whispered. "Goodbye, my beloved Inima. Goodbye, Harry."

It was a sad day for everyone, but it was Mrs. Weasley who was hit hardest. Less than a year after losing her youngest son, she had also lost another son in Harry. In the chaos of evacuating people, Charlie had been lost too. The twins were more solemn and grief-stricken than ever before, as they were struck with the loss of Ron, Harry, and Charlie alike. Bill sought his solace in his fiancée's arms, while Mr. Weasley miserably consoled his wife, and Hermione and Draco attempted to find comfort in each other, looking through the album Hermione had presented Harry with a week before.

Pansy and Blaise found themselves powerless to do anything, except sit, and occasionally run around getting whatever someone needed. Severus and McGonagall tallied the total of deaths and wounded.

It was heart wrenching. Blaise was one of the few who had received minor wounds, and were still able to move around. Others weren't so lucky. Tonks had been badly mauled by Fenrir Greyback, though the wounds hadn't been infected with the werewolf gene. Mudungus Fletcher was currently unconscious, lucky to have survived the Sectumsempra curse. Lupin was being rushed to St. Mungo's for nerve damage caused by the Cruciatus. Many others had yet to receive help.

And many others no longer needed the help. The death toll was low, for such a large battle, but it was devastating, nonetheless. Mad-Eye Moody, for all his constant vigilance, lay peacefully resting amongst the dead. Kingsley Shacklebolt, and his own fiancée, lay dead as well, happily nestled in each other's arms.

Many Death Eaters were dead as well, and their wounded were roughly piled up, and left to wait for medical treatment. There were a few well-known Death Eaters amongst the dead: the Carrows, Selwyn, Nott Jr. and Sr., Rudolphus Lestrange, and a few others.

But the most dangerous had escaped. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov...they were all still out there.

The war was over, but its consequences would linger on.


	33. Epilogue: A Message

Hogwarts lay peacefully under the morning sun, as she always had, for many centuries. The war was over, Voldemort was dead, and the Death Eaters that had escaped had made no move for a few months, preferring to lay low for awhile. Still, the sorrowful fingers of pain and loss still grasped a few.

Draco's chin was propped in his hand, as he fought drowsiness. He was a Seventh year, and still had to go to the History of Magic class with Binns. Honestly, Seventh years should have been exempted by now. Suddenly, he came awake, as the class ended. Ignoring Binns' assignment for homework, knowing he could get it from Hermione later, he left class quickly.

Gone was the smug, tall swagger of the Slytherin prince. He now walked quickly, his face expressionless, his eyes eerily uncaring, as he brushed past younger students.

Taking advantage of the free hour he had now, Draco escaped the confining corridors, and made his way down to the Black lake. To the tree. _Their_ tree.

_Harry_.

With a sigh, he settled down into the grass, looking out over the dark waters of the lake. A gentle breeze stirred his blonde hair.

What was the point? Upon people's insistence, he had returned to Hogwarts for his final year. But there was no point in it. He didn't want to do anything after graduation. Without Harry at his side, he didn't even want to live. Absentmindedly, he twisted the ring on his finger.

He had tried removing it, to join Harry in death, but for some odd reason, he had lived. Research had proven that Inima indeed would die, if their Inima died and they removed their ring. So why hadn't he?

It was all too strange. Still, Draco hadn't resorted to other measures, because Hermione and Pansy had managed to convince him that Harry wouldn't have wanted him to kill himself. Not if there was a chance of Draco living a normal life.

Only problem was, he didn't _want_ a normal life. He wanted Harry.

Footsteps cause him to look over, and he wasn't surprised to see Hermione appear around the tree. She sat quietly, and for a moment, neither spoke.

"Thinking about him?" she asked after a pause. Draco drew in a deep breath.

"I always do," he replied softly.

"I miss him too," Hermione agreed. Out of all his friends, she was the one who understood him best now. She had lost so much, as had Draco. He had never thought he'd find such a good, understanding friend in a Muggleborn, but Hermione was as good as they came.

"Do you still have those dreams?" she asked, looking over at him. Draco shrugged.

"Yeah."

Since Harry's death, Draco had had nightmares, where he watched Harry die in numerous ways, each time powerless to stop the death. Slowly, however, the dreams had changed, and Draco was sure Harry was alive, and talking with him. But he would wake up, only to find that his Inima was indeed dead, and buried in the new Weasley cemetery, near the Burrow in a small, secluded wood.

"What was the last one about?"

Draco sighed. "I don't really remember it," he admitted. "I was sure Harry was telling me something…something important. But I don't remember what he told me. I know it was something I needed to do, or know…" He curled his hands into fists, frustrated. "Why do I keep having these dreams? It's like they're taunting me with what I know I've lost forever…and yet, it's like there's a purpose behind them."

Hermione was thoughtful for a few minutes. "I've been doing research," she said slowly. A small smirk appeared on Draco's face.

"Not surprised," he chuckled.

Hermione swatted his arm lightly. "Supposedly, the type of dreams you've been having really do mean something…some sort of foreshadowing, or prophecy…you don't have any Seers in your family, do you?" Draco shook his head. "It could always have to do with the fact that you were mated to a Viatacatre…I don't really understand what I was reading. It's all too complex, without a final piece of the puzzle."

Draco closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree. Both of them fell silent for a long time.

_Harry, what are you trying to tell me?_ he wondered.

His ring burned suddenly, and Draco bolted upright, scrabbling at the ring. It grew to a burning sensation, as Hermione asked, "What is it?"

"Get it off," Draco hissed. The ring wouldn't budge, and he was burning his fingers in the process.

Hermione was leaning over to help, when a thin white strand of smoke coiled from the heart of the ring. "My finger is...burning?" Draco muttered quizzically. More and more smoke issued forth, and Hermione nudged Draco. "What?"

"Look." Draco's eyes widened, and he was certain Hermione's mirrored his, as the smoke began to form a shape in front of them.

The smoke solidified, revealing a beautiful young woman who stepped forward towards them. The outline of her form wavered, giving Draco the impression that he was looking through water at her.

"Draco Malfoy…"

Her voice was sweet and musical, but at the same time sounded like many voices in one. Her voice held power, and Draco felt a thrill run through him, as if he could run for days and not tire, or stay awake and fast, taking neither food or drink or sleep, for years.

"How do you know my name?" he croaked, his throat suddenly dry.

"I have come for you…"

"Why me?"

"I have a message for you." This was odd. "I have traveled long and far, at the request of one who loves you…and who would do anything to be at your side once more."

Draco's heart began to pound. There was only one person she could be speaking of… "He's dead," he whispered.

"Death is only a different path from the living…"

Hermione's hand found his, and he gripped hers, tightly. He tried to speak, but no words would come forth, as the woman's next words caused him to feel faint and numb.

"I bring a message from your Inima."

THE END...for now.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Yes, there is a sequel. :) It will be posted in January. Have a happy holidays!


End file.
